


As Crianças do Sangue - parte 2

by brmorgan



Series: Shindu Sindorei [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: MMORPG, Multi, shindu sindorei
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As crianças do massacre em Quel'Thalas querem saber o motivo da Eterna Guerra. Baseado no MMORPG World of Warcraft (Horde Side). Sorena Atwood vivia em dúvida sobre seu passado até um corvo agourento fazer o chamado de sua vida. </p><p>Sorena avançou em suas descobertas entre os Abandonados, mas algo a fez desviar de sua missão.<br/>O que acontecerá com a aprendiz de feiticeira nessa segunda parte?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Vilarejo de Fairbreeze.**

Ela estava caída no chão, como doía quando acordava na realidade, mas desta vez não. Sabia muito bem quem era, sabia muito bem do que ela era capaz para conseguir o que queria... Seu pai havia avisado sobre a miséria da família e sair para caçar um tesouro escondido entre o povo élfico do leste seria arriscado demais. Como era difícil se conter, como era difícil deixar que as emoções tomassem conta de seu coração e mente... Sabia que teria que acordar logo, deveria atender o chamado de alguém que ouvia bem longe.

– Será que ela tá viva?

– Claro que sim, está respirando...

– Já vi um do Flagelo fingindo que estava vivo para nos atacar...

– Flagelo não entraria aqui sem levar uma flecha no meio do olho...

– Aliás, essa coisa estranha que você carrega aí pra todo lado é um deles...

– Mentira! Ele é diferente! Tem personalidade!

– Vamos! Parem de brigar, vai incomodar a paciente... – uma mulher alta e silenciosa em seus movimentos enxotou os meninos que discutiam sobre a natureza da desconhecida. Trouxe uma bacia reluzente com água quente e remédios em frascos. Ela despejou alguns dentro da água e esperou o vapor tomar conta do ar. Sorena estava entretida em mais uma de suas visões do passado, sua mente recapitulava cada passo dado, cada palavra dita e às vezes memórias se digladiavam para continuarem permanentes, algumas nem eram memórias, mas ilusões, outras eram pertencentes a outros. Seus olhos se tornavam estranhamente cinzentos nessa hora e fixados em algum lugar, como se a vida ali fora não significasse nada para ela. – Como estamos hoje, jovenzinha? – perguntou a clériga amarrando ungüentos nos pulsos da jovem e friccionando. Isso pareceu ter efeito no espírito de Sorena, que piscou várias vezes e se mexeu na cama como se estivesse acabando de acordar de um sono ruim. – Vamos... Respire um pouco, vai fazer bem... Eriol, me ajude aqui... – pediu ela para o jovem desengonçado. Ele pegou a bacia de água quente e colocou no chão perto do corpo da elfa semi-consciente.

– M-muita luz... – resmungou Sorena cobrindo os olhos.

– E desde quando Sol é ruim? Vivemos e respeitamo-lo por várias gerações... – a elfa abria as cortinas do terceiro andar do edifício espiralado dos Elfos do Sangue na Floresta Eversong.

– Tia Artemísia, ela não é daqui...

– Eu soube... – esfregando o ungüento no braço direito de Sorena e subindo até o ombro. – Não é sujeira...? – disse ao mirar o braço e o pano úmido. As tatuagens estavam contrastantes com a pele morena de Sorena. Uma delas chamou atenção da clériga Artemísia.

– São tatuagens... Kalí as viu, achou que era feitiçaria... Há nomes de coisas e números em vários lugares... – indicando o outro braço. – Há mais no outro e acima dos... dos... ahn... – tentando se expressar. – No busto...

– Como sabe disso, jovem Eriol? – perguntou a clériga com um tom intimidador na voz, ele se encolheu e olhou para o chão envergonhado.

– Já disse... Kalí a revistou e viu as tatuagens... Parece que foram feitas por ela mesma...

– Sim, foram... – concluiu a clériga verificando o outro braço e abaixando um pouco a colcha de dormir de tecido liso e aconchegante. – Interessante... – na parte acima dos seios havia palavras em língua comum dos humanos: "Serenath & Sylvos meus pais."

– Ox ficou comigo também...

– Ox?

– É o Dragon Hawk... Mas ele está mortinho... Foi reanimado com a magia dela, acho eu...

– Interessante... – respondeu a clériga lançando uma magia de cura.

– Por que ela estava em Tranquillien...?

– Vai ver que era para descansar...

– Não é um lugar bom para tirar um cochilo, pode ter certeza...

– E você desobedeceu Kalí novamente se aventurando em lugares proibidos, não? – a magia de cura não fazia efeito sobre o corpo da jovem na cama. – Interessante... – Eriol quis exclamar algum palavrão, odiava quando a clériga Artemísia começava com seus "interessantes" por aí. – O jeito é deixá-la em repouso... e esperar até ela falar novamente...

 

Uma jovem elfa arqueira observava a entrada e saída da Casa de Cura da Clériga Artemísia, o movimento no pequeno quarto de hóspedes acima da varanda era nulo, silêncio se espalhava nos dois pavimentos acima. Entrou sem ser percebida no quarto maior (Apesar de estar com o braço direito quebrado) e encontrou a visitante desconhecida limpando suas mãos na bacia. Marcas de grandes unhas estavam em parte do nariz e o olho esquerdo estava coberto por ataduras. Por um instante, Kalí se conteve, observou a necromante misteriosa ir até a janelinha e soltar um chiado de apreciação. Estava trêmula e visivelmente sofrendo fisicamente, mas se manteve na janela observando o Sol alto do final da tarde na Floresta Eversong.

– Será que estou no Paraíso...? - disse a desconhecida sem pressa alguma em tirar suas ataduras do olho machucado.

– Acordou então? – perguntou Kalí entrando no quarto com receio. – Temia que morresse antes de fazer minhas perguntas.

– Ahn... Perguntas...? - disse debilmente. – Eu que deveria começar as minhas... Estou no Paraíso? Morri e caí neste lugar maravilhoso?

– V-você está em... na Floresta Eversong... Mas não respondeu a minha pergunta! O que fazia em Tranquillien, estrangeira? – disse Kalí impaciente.

– Era esse o nome do vilarejo?

– Qualquer elfo sabe disso!

– Eu não sou qualquer elfo... E para sua informação, eu estava passeando...

– Passeando?! – e depois rindo com sarcasmo. – Ninguém passeia por Tranquillien... A não ser os mortos-vivos do Flagelo!

– Hey, não precisa ficar brava... Falo com toda sinceridade de meu coração: Não faço a mínima idéia de como cheguei até lá. Apenas me lembro de desmaiar em Undercity e de repente sentir muita dor naquela casa.

– Era a casa dos Windrunner, nossos mais valorosos heróis...

– Mesmo?! – a elfa feiticeira foi até ela e segurou sua mão com carinho. – Era lá a casa de Sylvanas? – Kalí concordou com receio, o aperto em sua mão foi afrouxando, viu que os olhos da elfa giraram nas órbitas, segurou-a com o braço bom antes de cair em outro desmaio. Colocou-a sentada na cama, Sorena abriu os olhos novamente e descansou as mãos machucadas em seu colo, uma camisola de dormir de cor tangerina estava a cobrindo por inteiro. Nunca vestira algo tão leve e sedoso na vida. – Consegui encontrar o lar de meus ancestrais? Isso é bom... – riu ela sem forças. Tossiu logo após, Kalí se afastou por precaução. – Acha que estou com o Flagelo? – zombando da cara da elfa mais velha. – Minha devoção é com a Rainha dos Abandonados... – mostrando uma marca no ombro esquerdo perto do coração. – Mas meu coração repousa aqui, acho eu...

– Você é... um daqueles mortos-vivos... Abandonados?

– Não, não! Não morri... Ainda... – sorriu para o chão. – Vai demorar um bocado... Você sabia que os kaldorei podem chegar a mais de 300 anos? Conheci um xamã que tinha mais de 10 mil anos... – comentou bobamente.

– Por que está aqui? Qual é a sua missão? – Sorena abanou as mãos como se quisesse afastar a pergunta de perto. – Qual é seu nome? Quem é você?

– Calma, calminha... Calma... – pediu ela com cara de sono. – E fale mais devagar... O Thalassiano que aprendi era muito vago... Você perguntou...?

– P-por que você está aqui? – Sorena pensou um pouco antes de responder.

– Ahn... Acho que... Minha Rainha, Sylvanas, você sabe... Quis que eu visse alguma coisa... Na verdade ela me fez ver muita coisa... Hey... banshees não tem o poder de possuírem os corpos dos mortais? Aiai... – reclamou ela caindo devagar na cama fofa e massageando as costas. – Deve ter sido isso...

– Isso o quê?!

– Eu não sabia como chegar aqui... Acho que ela me possuiu e me trouxe... Belo modo de mostrar seu afeto fraternal... – se encolhendo na cama e grunhindo. Kalí reagiu indo para as escadas, chamou a clériga Artemísia. – Um teletransporte, um túnel de ida, um buraco retrátil, qualquer coisa! Um zepelim de gnomo maluco, agora possessão...? Muito grata minha Senhora...

– Oh, você acordou finalmente? E o que faz aqui Kalí? – a elfa arqueira não soube responder. – Onde é a dor, menina? – Sorena se contorcia na cama e resmungava palavras de poder. – Esqueça criança! Tentei magia de cura em você e de nada adiantou.

– Eu funciono ao contrário! – exclamou Sorena se debatendo, Kalí ficara incomodada com o sofrimento da elfa mais nova.

– Por favor, deixe-me acabar com o sofrimento dela...? – pediu Kalí sarcasticamente pegando sua espada curta da cintura. Artemísia a olhou irritada e foi acudir a enferma.

– Deixe-me, deixe-me! Eu me curo sozinha, eu me viro sozinha!

– Criança! Deixe-me ajudá-la!

– Deixe-me!! – gritou Sorena com os olhos avermelhados. E grunhiu de dor até o efeito de uma das palavras de poder acabar. Vapor escapava de sua pele e gotas de sangue pingavam de seu nariz.

– Pelo Sol que nos ilumina, o que foi isso...? – perguntou Kalí com os olhos arregalados de terror.

– Magias de cura não funcionam mais com ela... – concluiu Artemísia com lágrimas nos olhos... – É possível que ela esteja com o Flagelo desenvolvendo em seu corpo... – Sorena tinha ainda os olhos avermelhados e limpava o sangue como podia. A luz do Sol que adentrava o quarto a incomodava seriamente. Kalí aprontou a adaga e avançou para ela.

– O que você trouxe com você, maldito Flagelo do Rei Lich?!

– Kalí, por favor...! – pediu Artemísia chorando. Sorena se desvencilhou das mãos habilidosas da arqueira e se escondeu em um canto escuro do quarto, suspirando de alívio.

– Não é o Flagelo, sua tola... – resmungou Sorena para Kalí atenta a qualquer movimento suspeito dela. – É a minha devoção...!

– Cara clériga, ela trouxe o Mal vindo de Undercity! Deixe-me joga-la além das fronteiras! – o rosto de Kalí estava ruborizado.

– Retire o que disse!! – gritou Sorena pulando em cima de Kalí e a esganando no chão. As duas estavam engalfinhadas terrivelmente, dois guardas vieram controlar a situação. Artemísia chorava baixinho sentada na cama. – Retire o que disse, sua infiel!! Retire sua ofensa!!

– Vocês e sua Rainha Invisível!! Escória!! Imundos!! Ainda servem ao poder do Inimigo, mas fingem estar libertos!! – um dos guardas recolheu Kalí do chão, ela massageou o pescoço com vigor. Sorena tapava os olhos pelo Sol vindo da janela.

– Pelo sacrifício dela é que estamos vivos!! – exclamou nervosamente Artemísia. As duas pararam de vociferar, olhando para a clériga. – Vocês crianças não entendem... Não viram o terror da Segunda Guerra... Digladiam-se como animais selvagens, mas sequer sabem o que passamos aqui!!

– Minha mãe morreu pelas mãos do Flagelo, clériga Artemísia! Eu sei do que se trata! – protestou Kalí muito ofendida.

– Sua mãe morreu de desgosto! – silêncio na sala.

– Alguém, por favor, pode fechar as cortinas...? – pediu uma Sorena encolhida no chão se arrastando para debaixo da cama. Seus pés foram os últimos que todos viram entrar e ali ficou. Estava recebendo mais visões, aquelas alucinações estavam acabando com seus nervos. E o Sol não ajudava com o raciocínio. Deveria dormir um pouco e se esquecer do que realmente era.

 

– Arcanista Helion! Olha só! – exclamou Eriol empolgado com a nova troca de penas do Hawk Ox. – Está mudando! Está mudando! – o Arcanista lia um grosso tomo sobre animação artificial, mas tudo era um mistério.

– Mas como esse bichinho pode sobreviver? Mudar de penas? – Hawk Ox pulava em volta de Eriol e bicava a barra de suas calças. O garoto correu por alguns metros e o animalzinho o perseguiu até tropeçar e ficar estático no chão.

– O que houve...? Ele morreu? – Eriol foi até ele. – Hey Ox... Levante... – as asinhas do Dragon Hawk se agitaram. – Está vivo! – Helion se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado do corpo miúdo do bicho reanimado. Tirou-o do chão com esforço.

– Ele pesa... Mais do que um Dragon Hawk de seu tamanho...

– Estranho... – Helion começou a afastar as penas douradas da asa, depois as avermelhadas da barriga e dorso. Havia um pequeno buraco abaixo da asa esquerda, o Arcanista tocou algo que estava ali dentro e retirou o dedo rapidamente. – O que foi Arcanista?

– Há algo muito poderoso ali dentro... – e afastando mais as penas, retirou uma redoma de vidro redonda de dentro do peito do pássaro morto. – Uma flor... – e correu para seus livros empilhados em um banco ali perto. – A raríssima "Luz de Elune"...

– Ahn? Uma flor da deusa Elune?

– Dizem as lendas que Elune plantou esta flor onde as maiores tragédias haviam acontecido em toda história de nosso universo... Uma das flores foi ofertada a Senhora Azshara, mas ela a levou para o fundo do Mar... Incrível...

– E o que tem?

– Menino, se esta flor veio até nós, é porque Elune quer nos dizer alguma coisa...

– E o que seria...? – o Arcanista deu um cascudo na cabeça do garoto.

– Como se a Deusa iria deixar um pergaminho com as instruções! Menino tolo...

– M-mas o senhor sempre me fala que é para eu perguntar quando estou com dúvida...? – Helion escrevia um pergaminho rapidamente sem prestar atenção na agitação de Hawk Ox em cima de sua mesa de estudos.

– Menino Eriol, leve esta mensagem ao Santuário. Mestre Windrunner irá se interessar por este caso.

– O botânico Windrunner? – perguntou o menino contrariado. – Ele é meio… o senhor sabe…

– Apenas vá! Sem demora!

– E se eu encontrar uma daquelas ervas daninhas raivosas?!

– Peça para um guarda o acompanhar…

– Odeio escolta…

– Quando aprender a se defender, aí sim poderá sair sozinho… - Eriol foi em passos pesados para o Guarda Real que ficava de prontidão ali na frente da estradinha principal para o vilarejo de Fairbreeze. Hawk Ox ficou pulando em cima da mesa, feliz por poder se mover livremente. Arcanista Helion mirava a florzinha lilás dentro da redoma de vidro, ela exalava uma aura igualmente lilás e minúsculas faíscas que saíam de seu centro pareciam como estrelas.

 

Kalí saiu da Casa de Cura e se manteve calma por algum instante, depois descontou sua irritação cerrando os punhos com força, até as unhas machucarem as palmas de suas mãos. Respirou lentamente, fitando o Sul, onde Terras Fantasmas se encontravam. Logo sua atenção foi presa naquela criaturinha enérgica que a desconhecida trouxera e que seu irmão mais novo havia adotado como bichinho de estimação. Andou até o Arcanista Helion e teve a surpresa de ver que a criaturinha crocitava balançando as asas como se quisesse falar que alguém se aproximava.

– Arcanista Helion…

– Jovem Kalí…

– Desculpe-me o incomodo, mas estou curiosa quanto os pertences da desconhecida… - disse indicando a Casa de Cura.

– Igualmente. Os artefatos que ela trouxe são verdadeiros achados!

– Clériga Artemísia disse-me que ela possa estar carregando o Flagelo em seu corpo.

– Sim, talvez… Mas é óbvio que Sylvanas a mandou… Consigo sentir a magia dela daqui…

– E isso não é perigoso?

– A despeito de que muitos pensam, cara arqueira… Sylvanas Windrunner continua em meu coração como uma valorosa líder e respeitável dama… Não deixaria as aparências influenciarem em minhas opiniões, ainda mais em tempos incertos como estes. Ela infelizmente morreu para nos proteger e poucos se lembram disso… Assim como Alleria e Vereesa…

– Mas ela é a…

– Rainha ou não dos condenados mortos-vivos, não me interessa. Todos os tomos que pertenciam aos nossos ancestrais nos vilarejos destruídos pelo Flagelo foram recuperados pelos servidores de Undercity. E muitos voltaram para cá e para seus legítimos donos, ou pelo menos para os túmulos de seus donos… - Ox soltou um barulho absurdamente alto e o seu bico caiu. O bichinho ficou fitando a parte do corpo em cima da mesa e deu um olhar sem órbitas para o Arcanista. – É… acho que terei um longo trabalho com esta invenção dos Abandonados… - pegando o bicho nos braços e andando devagar por causa do peso.

– Ele está morto! Como pode pesar tanto?

– Essa é a questão, cara Kalí! – e com a ajuda de um guarda, subiu as escadas para a casa de Cura. Kalí suspirou indignada e foi fazer o que sabia de melhor: Vigiar as fronteiras das Terras Fantasmas.

 

Eriol já estava cansado de subir as escadas para o Santuário Sudoeste ali perto, era uma caminhada curta, mas cheia de degraus. O guarda ao seu lado era silencioso e o tilintar de sua armadura nobre fazia o jovem sentir-se pequeno e fraco. Ao chegarem ao final das escadas, o guarda advertiu:

– Ficarei por perto, jovem Eriol Willfire. Se precisar de ajuda, é só chamar.

– S-sim senhor… - respondeu ele temeroso pelo tamanho do escudo do guarda. Foi em direção ao Santuário. – Como gostaria de voltar a morar em Silvermoon… Lá pelo menos tinha muros…

– Muros não garantem nada, menino… - resmungou uma voz a sua frente. Era o botânico Windrunner. – O que quer aqui?

– Mensagem do Arcanista Helion…

– Eles vivem me incomodando com perguntas… "Por que disso? Por que daquilo?", como se eu já não tivesse trabalho bastante aqui… - lendo o recado no pergaminho e indo para dentro do edifício espiralado.

– No que o senhor trabalha, senhor Windrunner?

– No que eu trabalho?! Ora, ora, alguém interessado no que esse "velho maluco" anda pesquisando? Incrível… - respondeu ele rancoroso. – Não é assim que me chamam? Velho caduco, maluco, desagradável, desesperado?

– N-não senhor… - mentiu Eriol para apaziguar a conversa. O velho elfo apontou para vasos de planta.

– Trabalho com plantas… É isso que quer saber? Trabalho com a terra. Terra ruim da Dead Scar, terra boa do vilarejo, terra fértil das Terras Fantasmas já que está cheia de "vida" de nossos amigos mortos… - Eriol observava o "laboratório" feito a céu aberto do velho. Havia vasos de diversos tamanhos, tubos com líquidos de cores variadas, algumas plantas estavam plantadas no chão em volta do edifício, outras eram suspensas com arame e suas raízes ficavam à mostra. – Ninguém leva a sério… se eu fosse um xamã, aí sim teriam respeito, mas não… Esqueceram das tradições, ficam bitolados nessas porcarias de magia arcana e poços de puro poder… Como se aquelas coisas fossem trazer nossa paz de volta…

– O senhor leu o recado?

– Já estou indo meu jovem! Oras! Sempre apressados! – e fazendo gestos de magia, animou uma trepadeira densa, que espalhou gavinhas por todos os lados e cobrindo o laboratório em um emaranhado vivo. A trepadeira tomou forma de um sentinela e caminhava rapidamente em volta do edifício. – Não tenho aprendizes, muito menos os guardas gostam de chegar aqui. Tenho que me valer delas… - indicando as suas plantas. – Boas meninas! Voltarei! Apenas uma visitinha aos fracos de mente… Miolos fritados pela paranóia… Calminha Vee, voltarei para te dar mais vitamina… - falando com uma planta de grandes folhas vermelhas. – E você, Lee... Nada de atrapalhar o Sentinela! Ele é bonzinho conosco! – esta era um vaso cheio de flores verdes esmeraldas. – Garoto, o que faz aqui? Vamos logo! – empurrando Eriol para as escadas. O guarda apareceu. – Oh, mais um enlatado? Tudo bem... – descendo as escadas com desdém e resmungando coisas. – Eu sei me defender bem, ora! Ainda duvidam? – o guarda dava olhadelas para Eriol como se o avisasse que o velho Windrunner estava falando nonsense novamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peguei algumas partes da Trilogia do Sol (mangá) para ajudar na história.  
> Algo me diz que acabei tornando a Sylvanas em uma banshee muito ambiciosa.   
> Verdade seja dita: Ela é!

Sorena bebeu muita água naquela tarde. Como se seu corpo estivesse sedento por um rio. Sua mente voltava ao lugar aos poucos, as visões que Sylvanas a obrigara ver estavam se dissipando, logo se tornaram ecos baixos em seus ouvidos. Ox a olhava com súplica, o espaço dos olhos vazios, o bico na mão do Arcanista Helion.

– Devo admitir que é um truque fantástico, milady...?

– Sorena Atwood, por favor...

– Oh... Atwood? Não conheço a família... És do Norte?

– Não, bem do sul... Goldshire...

– Oh sim... – o Arcanista não fazia idéia de onde era Goldshire. Sorena percebeu isso na hora. Pegou o bico na mão dele e recitou uma canção breve que imbuiu o bico de magia necromântica. Sorena "colou" o bico na cabeça de Ox e esperou ele voltar ao normal. O mesmo barulho absurdamente alto saiu dele.

– Ele faz esse ruído quando está se sentindo feio...

– Feio...?

– Meu Dragon Hawk morto-vivo é muito vaidoso. Gosta de se sentir orgulhoso das penas e tudo mais...

– Por isso ele mudou de penugem duas vezes! – o Arcanista expressou maravilhado. Sorena sorriu para ele.

– Isso é tão interessante assim?

– Milady Sorena, devo dizer que sua magia é incrível! – e confidenciando. – Sei que é Lady Sylvanas que te guia, assim como a magia que usas... E acho isso algo muito importante! Mas não é só a constituição mágica desta criatura que me fascina e sim o que ela carregava em seu ventre... – Sorena mudou de expressão imediatamente. O Arcanista mostrou a redoma de vidro.

– C-como conseguiu isso?

– Estava alojado dentro do pássaro. Aliás, ele tem um peso anormal para uma criaturinha desse tamanho... Seria a conseqüência da mágica que o mantém de pé? – Sorena não respondeu, mirou a redoma com a sua florzinha dentro.

– O que ela veio fazer aqui? – cochichou Sorena para a florzinha.

– Oh sim! E devo acrescentar! Como conseguiu um exemplar da Luz de Elune?

– Luz de quê?

– Luz de Elune – indicando a florzinha dentro da redoma. – Esse é o nome da flor... A espécie, quero dizer... Há diversas "Luzes", as mais comuns são azuladas ou brancas, mas esta deve ser... especial... – e entregando a redoma para Sorena, ele começou a dissertar. - Este espécime é lendária, raríssima e difícil de cuidar em cativeiro, mas olhe só! Sobreviveu em uma redoma encantada! – resmungos vieram da escada, um guarda ajudava um velho a subir mesmo com os protestos. Sorena viu que o velho não era assim tão velho. Os elfos é que não sabiam o que era velhice. Parecia um senhor da idade de seu pai Hrodi, mas pela sagacidade dos olhos cinzentos é porque era um senhor sábio e com muitos anos de experiência de vida.

– Mestre Windrunner, poderia ter me esperado lá fora...

– Blábláblá! Vou direto ao ponto: Que maluquice é essa de Luz de Elune? – Sorena tremia na hora. "Mestre Windrunner"? Seria um parente seu?

– Sorena Atwood de Goldshire trouxe um exemplar em seu Dragon Hawk encantado... – anunciou Helion. O "velho" caminhou em direção a elfa doente com um olhar cético, mas quando deparou com a redoma e a flor, ele soltou um suspiro surpreso.

– Pelo Sol que nos ilumina... Pensei que morreria antes de ver algo tão fabuloso quanto essa flor... P-posso...? – pedindo a Sorena para segurar a redoma.

– C-claro... – sua mão estava trêmula quando ofertou. O velho percebeu no olhar curioso da menina.

– Atwood de Goldshire...? – ela concordou com receio. – Viveu entre os humanos de Stormwind? – Helion arregalou os olhos assombrado.

– S-sim...

– E onde colheu esta flor?

– A Rainha de Undercity me deu...

– A Rainha dos Abandonados...? – murmurou o velho admirado com as faíscas saídas da florzinha lilás. – Helion, poderia pegar o exemplar de "Flora Rara e suas capacidades", sim?

– Sim Mestre... – Helion desceu as escadas rapidamente, Windrunner colocou a redoma mão de Sorena novamente, a olhou atentamente.

– Sou Theridion Windrunner... – se apresentando cordialmente. – Sou botânico em um Santuário caindo aos pedaços aqui perto. E esta flor que seu bichinho de estimação carregava é a flor mais rara de todo mundo.

– E-eu não sabia...

– Mas Sylvanas sim... Menina esperta, ela continua esperta como sempre... – e rodeando o quarto, olhando para objetos aleatórios. – Ainda bem que aquele maldito não tirou seu cérebro quando enterrou a espada em seu peito...

– C-como é que é? – Sorena piscou várias vezes mal acreditando no que ouvia! Era a principal cena de suas alucinações!

– Não vamos mentir, criança. Sei muito bem o destino de cada uma de meus filhos e de meus netos. Sylvanas lhe deu esta flor para que eu viesse te ver. – falando com tranqüilidade. – Menina esperta a minha Sylvanas...

– Então quem eu sou para o senhor?

– Oras! Só pode ser Myrtae, a filha de meu filho Sylvos. Só os filhos dele poderiam ser tão doidos para atravessarem meio mundo para descobrir a tragédia da família... – Sorena baixou a cabeça. Seu nome era "Myrtae"? O nome não servia para ela apesar de já ter ouvido seu Mestre Derris chamá-lo. – Faz muito tempo que não vejo meu filho irresponsável... Onde ele está? Veio com você?

– Mestre Derris ficou em Undercity...

– Derris? Que nome mais desonroso...

– Por quê diz isso?!

– Era o nome do maldito paladino que o matou...

 

– Kalí!! Kalí!! – gritava Eriol correndo como um coelho encurralado. A irmã pediu silêncio para ele.

– Sim, fale mais alto e as aranhas irão te ouvir com prazer! – retaliou ela puxando a orelha dele.

– Aiai! Sorena é neta do velho Windrunner!! – disse ele, a arqueira e sua companhia, Bried, ficaram boquiabertas.

– O velho Windrunner tem netos?! – comentou Bried. – Mas sua família não estava...?

– C-como descobriu isso Eriol? – perguntou a irmã desesperada.

– Ele foi até a desconhecida na Casa de Cura, ver uma flor exótica que estava dentro do Ox e...

– O que é Ox? – perguntou a arqueira.

– É um bicho estranho morto-vivo que veio com ela... – explicou Kalí rapidamente.

– E aí ele falou! Ela é filha de Sylvos, irmão de Sylvanas e Alleria! Foi o que ouvi!

– Eriol, você andou escutando atrás de portas novamente?

– Não pude evitar! Fui ajudar o velho a subir as escadas e...

– Tem que parar de ser intrometido! Não quero que você vire um ladrãozinho ou espião!

– Kalí, por favor! Serei mago como nosso pai!

– Não mudou muita coisa... – zombou Bried voltando ao seu posto.

– Volte agora pra casa, está anoitecendo. Não quero você aqui, ouviu? – Eriol concordou ofegante. – E nada de ficar zanzando por aí! – o garoto já se afastava correndo para a estradinha.

– Como minha velha avó falava: "O passado sempre bate à porta quando necessita de explicações.".

– Sua avó era sábia, Bried... Mas isso me preocupa...

– Por que deveria preocupar-se?

– Se ela é filha de Sylvos, então... – a outra arqueira ficou balançando a cabeça como se pedisse respostas rápidas.

– Ela pode ser a criança que... – a arqueira se calou bruscamente e ergueu-se ereta em seu posto. Bried preparou o arco e a mira, algo espreitava as redondezas.

 

Theridion fazia pequenos testes com a florzinha, examinava suas raízes minúsculas e finas, limpava as pétalas frágeis, mudava de óculos especiais que carregava em muitos bolsos de seu jaleco encardido de terra e seiva. Arcanista Helion estava ao seu lado, observando o mestre em botânica fazer o trabalho. Como todos poderiam imaginar, o método de Windrunner não era convencional. Ele falava com a florzinha, molhava a terra onde seria plantada, retirava, cavava, replantava, retirava e por fim descansou os ombros tensos e apontou para a Casa de Cura.

– Acho que seria melhor a menina plantar, não é? – perguntou a Helion que encolheu os ombros em dúvida.

– O Mestre sabe o que diz... – Theridion deu um tapinha amigável no rosto do jovem Arcanista, sujando sua bochecha de terra escura.

– Bom menino... Se todos fossem assim... – e subiu novamente as escadas para o pavimento superior da Casa de Cura. Sorena brincava com Ox em cima da cama, pedindo para ele pular de um lado para outro, dar cambalhotas e levantar as asas. Clériga Artemísia estava atarefada com uma poção de cura menor, espalhando ingredientes com o pilão de madeira no tacho de cerâmica, o conteúdo tinha cheiro forte e penetrante, ela fazia o trabalho ao lado da cama de Sorena, conversando trivialidades com a garota e rindo da ginástica de Ox em cima da cama. O velho Theridion ficou na porta, sem dar um pio, observando as duas:

– Ele gosta de cores fortes... Uma vez mudou para azul bem berrante, mas desistiu no meio do caminho. Eriol disse que ele ficou envergonhado por ser confundido com um mana Wyrm...

– Engraçadinho este menininho... – disse a clériga encostando no bico renovado do pássaro morto-vivo. Ele deu um grunhido de apreciação e aprontou uma cambalhota para comemorar, um estalo anunciou que ele havia exagerado e uma de suas patas estava em ângulo estranho.

– E ele vive se quebrando todo...

– Bem... – a clériga não soube o que responder. – Dê-me a sua mão. – pediu ela a Sorena, a jovem elfa obedeceu. Artemísia passou uma grossa camada de pasta na mão esquerda de Sorena e espalhou com movimentos circulares. Era ali naquela mão que ficava a cota de escamas de dragão que Derris havia lhe dado, e a cada vez que usava o poder maximizado da cota, Sorena ganhava queimaduras enegrecidas que aprofundavam na pele até os ossos. – Não irá doer... Não se preocupe... – a jovem elfa ficou a olhar a clériga, ela cantarolava enquanto aplicava o emplastro calmamente.

– Você saberia me dizer sobre banshees...? O que elas fazem? – a clériga suspirou e aplicou outra camada mais acima no antebraço, cobrindo as tatuagens nada artísticas que Sorena fazia para lembrar-se dos dias e dos fatos.

– São espíritos errantes de elfas mortas...

– Não parece ser tão assustador...

– Elas voltam por alguma razão desconhecida e travam com os vivos uma batalha eterna... Não há descanso para essas criaturas, nem a morte traz paz, muito menos a vida.

– Você já viu uma de perto? – a clériga concordou silenciosamente e cobriu o ombro de Sorena com a pasta avermelhada. A jovem elfa sentiu uma pontada de dor nas têmporas. – Queria saber mais... Poderia me falar...? – pedindo em um fio de voz como se a informação fosse proibida.

– Creio que um Cavaleiro do Sangue possa lhe falar melhor sobre como combater uma...

– Não, não! Não quero brigar com uma! Quero saber como voltam, como vivem, se é que vivem... – o vento quente do começo da noite abriu um pouco as cortinas que Artemísia providenciara para cobrir as janelas.

– Elas vivem pela vingança, é tudo que sei...

– E só isso? Não há lembranças de seus parentes...?

– Você quer falar sobre a Dama Sombria, criança? – a pergunta fez Sorena se calar por um tempo.

– Fico curiosa pelo motivo que minha Rainha me mandou aqui para saber de meus pais... Não vejo nada maléfico na generosidade dela.

– Generosidade que quase tirou sua vida...

– E o que é vida afinal? Logo morreremos, sabia? Um kaldorei pode chegar a mais de centenas de séculos e continuar vivendo! – a informação fez a clériga sorrir tristemente para o chão.

– E para quê imortalidade se é para lembrar-se dos mortos e do sofrimento?

– Uma boa questão, mas mesmo assim não me convence...

– Então é isso...? – cobrindo o braço de Sorena com ataduras frescas embebidas na poção feita antes. – Uma jovem feiticeira que quer ser imortal como os Kaldorei?

– Não precisa ser assim... Só quero mais garantias...

– Garantias?

– Se irei viver o bastante para ver tudo que quero... Fazer tudo que gostaria de fazer... A minha Rainha deu esta opção...

– A Dama Sombria te deixou a mercê do Flagelo em Tranquillien, foi isso que me reportaram...

– Eu sei! Mas foi por alguma razão! A arqueira que me tirou de lá, ela disse que lá era o lar dos Windrunner! Minha família! – e exclamou de dor, puxando o braço quando a atadura chegou ao ombro. – Sinto muita dor neste ombro...

– Você foi atingida por uma flecha bem aí...

– E onde está o ferimento? Não há buraco...

– É o que me pergunto toda vez que verifico o hematoma...

– Bem... Minha Rainha deve ter feito alguma coisa...

– Sua Rainha ordenou hostilidade aos nossos em suas terras. Não é mais permitido Elfos do Sangue ao leste de Lordaeron... Nossos emissários foram deportados, senão mortos. – Sorena quis protestar, mas o velho Windrunner entrou com um vasinho entupido de terra e a florzinha delicada em outra mão.

– Tenho boas notícias de nossa amiguinha! Acostumou-se com terra escura das Terras Fantasmas, pode? Fiz dois guardas teimosos pegarem um pouco na Cicatriz Letal...

– Mestre Windrunner...

– Mas é o trabalho deles, oras! Além de remoer passado, ainda ficam me chamando de maluco... – e depositou o vaso no espaço em que o candelabro ficava acima da cama de Sorena. – Será que atrapalho se pedir para plantar esta belezura? Ela não deu muito bem com meus esforços... – a clériga concordou gentilmente e ajudou Sorena alcançar o vaso. Pegou a florzinha lilás da mão porosa do velho Windrunner e plantou com cuidado. Esperou. E esperou. Theridion já se afastara e descia as escadas resmungando.

– O que esperas, criança?

– Não acontece nada quando a plantamos? Não é assim? – a clériga foi obrigada a rir limpidamente.

– Minha criança... Só acontece algo a elas quando cuidamos bem de suas raízes e pétalas...

– Não zombe, nunca plantei flores em minha vida... Apenas pescava com meu pai, e pescava muito bem...

– Oh sim... – a expressão da clériga entristeceu imediatamente. – E onde está seu pai?

– Eu não sei ao certo, deixe-o em Goldshire em sua velhice... Estava completando 58 anos na época... – Sorena suspirou irritada. – Temo que ele tenha se ido para sempre. Essa é a minha maldição: Não consigo dar adeus aos que amo. – Theridion encarou bem Artemísia.

– Ele pode ainda estar vivo...

– Duvido... Ele era um homem forte (Foi paladino certa vez), mas de saúde fraca. Não agüentava ficar sozinho por muito tempo... – a clériga segurou a mão enfaixada de Sorena com carinho.

– Pois eu tenho certeza de que ele está bem...

– Mas com certeza não teria orgulho de mim... Droga, deveria ter deixado um bilhete algo assim... Ele não sabia ler, sabe? Tive que ensina-lo, e talvez cartas de despedida ou bilhetes pudessem afetar o desempenho dele com a leitura, achei que era isso e por isso não fiz carta alguma. Como sou boba!

– É sempre assim depois que a gente cresce... Percebe o quanto foi tolo no passado. – disse o velho elfo. Sorena olhava para a florzinha acima de sua cabeceira, ela não brilhava como antes, mas sua cor não mudara.

– Minha Rainha não deu esta flor à toa... E se ordenou hostilidade é por alguma razão sólida.

 

– Tente novamente! – exclamou Sorena no parapeito da janela, era outro dia, bem a tardinha, quando o Sol, não mais tocava aquele lado e o céu ficava avermelhado e róseo pelo crepúsculo. Eriol segurava um lençol enorme preso nas extremidades com pedaços de madeira fincados na terra.

– Tem certeza que é a melhor maneira dele voar?

– É isso, ou o lanço céu afora com uma magia...

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! Pode mandar! – Ox se debatia alegre e resfolegava com a língua esverdeada para fora. Estava tão empolgado quanto qualquer um.

– Ox, você deve bater as asas, ouviu bem? Bater as asas... Mexer a cauda... Você consegue.

– Vai Ox! Se você cair, eu te seguro!

– Não seja pessimista, ele não vai cair! – respondeu Sorena jogando o Dragon Hawk morto-vivo para o ar em direção ao lençol. O bichinho bateu as asas algumas vezes e conseguiu ter um vôo parcial, mas se precipitou logo após.

– Eu seguro! Eu seguro! – mas a trajetória de queda foi diferente. Caiu nos braços de Kalí que passava por ali, a arqueira teve que dobrar os joelhos para agüentar o peso do animal morto.

– O que estão tentando fazer? Mata-lo novamente? – reclamou ela entregando Hawk Ox ao chão, ele corria em círculos com suas patinhas e crocitava como se pedisse para mais um lançamento. – Faço isso com mais facilidade e menos estragos nos lençóis limpos de nossa casa, não é Eriol!

– Eeeerrr, irmã... Eu pedi para nosso tutor... E Drennan deixou... – Kalí encarou Sorena na janela acima. A Feiticeira parecia apreciar o clima vivo da Floresta Eversong. Até Mestre Windrunner fazia visitas diárias a ela para acompanhar a exótica flor. Seu irmão é que ficara muito amigo da desconhecida. Logo viu o rosto da elfa na entrada do edifício, ela chamou Kalí com o dedo.

– Desculpe-me, não sei seu nome... – disse ela primeiro.

– Kalíndorane dos Willfire...

– Bem, moça da vontade de fogo (E que deve ser volúvel como ele), digamos que não posso sair daqui, sequer posso dar um passo para fora sem a permissão de Artemísia...

– E ela faz muito bem manter uma ameaça como você trancada...

– Oh sim, levarei como um elogio... Mas minhas pesquisas não podem parar, sabe?

– Pesquisas?

– Sim! Olhe só para Ox! Está crescendo! – apontando para o Hawk pulando e tentando alçar vôo em terra firme. Eriol o seguia, dando comandos e o ajudando no caminho. – Mas ele não sobrevive só de minhoca... Precisa de coisas nojentas para comer... Será que pode deixar Eriol alimenta-lo? Não é nada especial, só insetos, vermes de rio e talvez carne decomposta... – o rosto de Kalí ficou sério. – É sério! Seu irmão está se empenhando no treinamento, Arcanista Helion tem dado lições sobre combate ofensivo, assisti dali de cima. – indicando a janela em que estava. – E diferente de mim, Eriol vai se interessar pela vida...

– Sei muito bem como será o destino de meu irmão... E será bem longe de você...

– Não seja rude... Estou tentando ser amigável aqui. Se você acha que ele não é capacitado para esta tarefa, então peço a você que pegue alguma coisa para Ox comer direito...

– Não sou obrigada a... – os olhos de Sorena ficaram marejados exageradamente e seu rosto ficou choroso.

– Oh por favor, arqueira Willfire... vai deixar um bichinho lindo daqueles morrer de fome?

– Aquela coisa tá morta!

– Para mim não parece... – disse Artemísia chegando de um cubículo do térreo e apontando as escadas para Sorena, a menina entendeu o recado e subiu com os ombros caídos. Eriol se divertia pulando com o Hawk.

– Vamos, vamos! Mais um pouco de força nas penas! Voar, voar! Vai Ox!

– Todos estão loucos aqui? – resmungou Kalí massageando o ombro que carregava o arco.

– Eu diria que quanto mais insano, mais normal fica... – concluiu Artemísia com um olhar maternal para Sorena.


	3. Chapter 3

Final da tarde, Eriol estava sentado na janela, pernas balançando, enquanto Sorena fazia pequenos reparos em Hawk Ox.

– Ele é muito pesado para voar, sabe?

– Há muitas falhas de penas debaixo da asa... Não entendo de pássaros, mas sei que assim ele não voa nunca...

– Os Dragons-Hawk têm uma bexiga especial que os fazem alçar vôo ininterrupto por semanas. – Sorena o olhou intrigada.

– Mesmo? E como seria essa bexiga?

– Fica debaixo do papo e dá estabilidade de vôo, além de dar mais ar para os pulmões em vôos rasantes...

– Interessante! – cutucando o interior do pássaro morto, já reduzido à carcaça e ossos. A musculatura de Ox fora substituída por couro velho estragado. Ele pouco se importava. - Ox, vamos fazer uma limpeza geral em você...

– Éca, você vai abrir ele?

– Sim, por que não?

– Isso não é proibido nas Artes da Vida?

– Eu nunca ouvi falar disso aí não, única coisa que aprendi foi "Coisas mortas e como abri-las para estudá-las".

– Isso vai ser nojento...

– Mas ahn... Teremos que fazer isso em segredo...

– Por quê?

– Porque o ritual é bem demorado...

– Ritual? Tem um ritual?

– Sim! E preciso de sangue de uma virgem e olhos de nagah... – zombou Sorena pela expressão de espanto do garoto elfo. – Claro que não! É só um ritual típico para manter o bicho morto "vivo" durante a operação. E sei lá se aqui o pessoal gosta de presenciar coisas do tipo...

– Há feiticeiros em Silvermoon...

– Ahn? Silver o quê?

– Silvermoon, nossa capital... Não sabia?

– Não... Ninguém me informa muito das coisas aqui...

– Fica ao Norte, quase dois quartos de hora de caminhada. É lá que a maioria da população foi morar, apenas os Vigias e outros guerreiros que se espalharam pela Eversong.

– E por que você não está morando lá?

– Não deixaria minha irmã sozinha aqui! Ela cisma em fazer patrulhas em Tranquillien e todos sabem o quanto é perigoso! Assim eu sirvo de...

– Sim, sim, já entendi o que você quer dizer... – Sorena mudou de assunto bruscamente. – Mas sabe que eu ainda não o agradeci por me salvar? – apertando a mão do garoto elfo efusivamente. – Parabéns!

– M-mas eu não te salvei!

– Claro que sim! Quem me manteve acordada o tempo todo até chegarmos aqui? Foi o que a clériga Artemísia me disse...

– Eu estava nervoso, não sabia o que fazer... Aí disparo a falar e... – dando um grunhido desconfiado.

– Não pense que o subestimo, jovem Mago... Por isso quero que faça uma tarefa importante para mim.

– Que não seja voltar naquele lugar medonho...

– Não, não... Quero que depois do conserto de Ox, você cuide bem dele.

– Mas por quê?! Você vai embora?!

– Meu lugar não é aqui, Eriol... Tenho que saber de meus pais e pronto. Trabalho acabado.

– Assim? E depois volta para onde? Pra casa? – Sorena riu, Ox bateu com a asa no rosto dela. – Você não tem casa, Sorena?

– Bem... Não é uma casa... Assim casa, tipo lar... Mas serve pra alguma coisa... – Ox bateu de novo em seu rosto. – Quer parar?!

– Aonde é? Eu posso te visitar?

– É em Undercity. – silêncio entre os dois. Sorena mudou o assunto novamente. – Se puder, amanhã bem de manhãzinha, vamos andar um pouco, como vocês dizem? " _Anar'alah belore_ "...

– Haha! Você falou direitinho! Mas como iremos? Clériga Artemísia não deixa você sair!

– Dou um jeito... – silêncio enquanto Sorena retirava coisas de dentro do peitoral de Ox, folhas velhas, órgãos atrofiados, pedrinhas redondas... – o que esse anel tá fazendo aqui? – mostrando um anel com uma pedra lilás incrustada no centro. Encaixou-o no dedo anular do direito e continuou.

– Sorena...?

– Sim?

– Se eu cuidar de Ox, você faz algo em troca?

– Como...?

– Queria que minha irmã sorrisse mais... Você pode fazer isso por mim antes de ir para sua casa? – Sorena pensou um pouco.

– É... eu sei de umas piadas boas sobre os kaldorei...

 

– Terminei, assim tá bom? – perguntou Eriol limpando o suor da testa, aquela manhã estava particularmente quente. Sorena conseguira conjurar um pedaço de madeira para servir de muletas, ainda estava fraca para andar e a dor cobria todo seu corpo.

– É um belo círculo...

– Então... Não vamos precisar de velas e coisas assim?

– Você tem alguma aí com você?

– Não? – Sorena riu baixo pela resposta e colocou o empolgado Ox no centro do círculo. Quando ele ia se mover para ir com ela, Sorena fez uma mesura.

– Nananão! Fica quietinho aí. – Hawk Ox fez um barulho indignado e bicou o ar.

– O que faremos em seguida?

– Você fica quietinho também... Fica vigiando aqui enquanto eu vou pegar algumas coisas.

– Que tipo de coisas?

– O tipo de coisas que você não pode saber como eu peguei porque não é um aprendiz de feiticeira. – o garoto elfo fechou a cara e sentou-se emburrado ao lado do dragon hawk morto-vivo.

– Ela é muito exigente...! – Sorena se afastou por alguns minutos, Eriol encarava o bichinho altamente entediado com a prisão no círculo. Fez algum carinho nas penas das asas, mas recebia bicadas em retribuição. – E como é misteriosa! Não me revela nada!

– Vai ver que é por isso que não revela seus segredos... – Eriol se levantou na hora, preparando para correr.

– Oh, clériga Artemísia... Eeeerrrr... então.... Dia bonito não é? – tentando disfarçar e pedindo com todas suas forças que Sorena soubesse ler mentes e não voltasse enquanto a clériga estivesse ali.

– É um belo dia de verão... – disse a clériga se sentando com sua sacola de viagem. Ox crocitou estridente. – O que houve com o mocinho?

– Levam... arram eu levo ele para passear quando ahn... bem ahn, ele precisa de comida...

– Oh sim! Comida! Foi o que Sorena falava o tempo todo ontem em seu sono... Peguei algumas coisinhas para ele comer... – retirando ratos mortos, potes com minhocas robustas. – Cortesia do Mestre Windrunner... – Eriol receou, não queria dar comida para Ox, já que ele se envolveria em um ritual de transformação. Quis pensar rápido e tentou qualquer coisa.

– Mestre Windrunner! Sim, ele é muito bondoso quando não está praguejando... Hehehe...

– Ele tem boas razões para ser daquele jeito, não...? – piscou a clériga dando uma minhoca bem cheia para Ox comer. O pássaro bicou com toda violência e engoliu a minhoca sem cerimônia. Artemísia ficou brincando com a comida de Ox, pedindo para ele se aproximar. – Venha aqui, seu gulosinho de uma figa... Não consegue sair? Mas o que é isso aqui no chão? – Eriol se alarmou e procurou a resposta mais absurda.

– É um desenho... Meu desenho! É, hahaha, estou praticando círculos de... de... mudança... Ox gosta de suas penas bem douradas e como vê... – indicando o pássaro esfomeado, devorando um rato morto com magia. – C-como ele come se está morto?

– Interessante não acha? É o que me pergunto todos os dias quando dou de comer para ele... – Ox engoliu uma parte do rato e arrotou em seguida. – É de uma classe, esse mocinho! – rindo com gosto. A figura cambaleante de Sorena apareceu atrás de alguns arbustos maiores. Parou imediatamente ao saber da clériga alimentando seu bichinho de estimação. – Também me pergunto quem deu autorização para você sair de seu leito na Casa de Cura... Porque eu não deixaria nem se a cidade fosse levada por uma enxurrada ou um terremoto... – Sorena foi em direção deles em silêncio, as ataduras de seus braços estavam enegrecidas e uma cota de escamas vermelhas estava pendurada em seu braço esquerdo. – Oh, mas é claro! O tratamento de um mês inteiro jogado no lixo... – disse a calma clériga.

– Não se intrometa em meus assuntos, clériga... – disse Sorena sombriamente. Eriol assistia a cena com certo temor. – Volto quando acabar aqui, se não quiser esperar, sente e aproveite o espetáculo. – A clériga aceitou o convite e continuou a dar comida para Ox. – E muito grata por atrapalhar metade do ritual que eu preparava... Você o deu de comer, agora será mais nojento do que eu previa...

– Iria ser nojento?! – exclamou Eriol assustado.

– Todo ritual necromântico é nojento, Eriol... – concluiu a clériga. Sorena se aproximou do círculo feito por Eriol no chão, ajoelhou-se e colocou as mãos dentro do círculo, uma em um risco parecido com uma flecha, outra segurando Ox firmemente. Entoou algumas palavras de poder e o círculo no chão se iluminou, deixando a grama rasteira dali queimada. A nuca de Eriol eriçou quando o canto de poder virou uma ordem direta e projetada em uma voz terrível vinda de Sorena. A língua era desconhecida, mas algumas palavras ele reconhecia por Arcanista Helion usar algumas vezes. O corpo miúdo de galinha de Ox se debateu violentamente, até se abrir horrivelmente por inteiro e revelar o centro de toda magia envolvida em sua criação: uma semente cinzenta eclodia algo que ele não saberia nomear. Fumaça, cheiro nauseabundo e luz invadiram todo espaço ao redor, o jovem cobriu o rosto para não ser intoxicado, mas manteve os olhos abertos. Um ruído tenebroso, como de ossos quebrando, fez Eriol se afastar chorando. Aquela sensação o lembrara da noite em que seus pais foram mortos, como as aranhas gigantas partiram o corpo de seu pai em pedaços em menos de 2 segundos, como a mãe gritava de horror e como foi silenciada por uma ferroada na garganta. Ele, tão pequeno na época, tremia dentro de um vaso de cerâmica, pedindo para que o Sol chegasse logo e expulsasse os invasores. Gritos de horror vinham de todos os lados e súbito como veio súbito se foi. Sua irmã colocara a mão dentro do enorme vaso e o resgatou dali. Lembrou da sensação de abraçar Kalí como nunca abraçara ninguém antes, nem a mãe nem o pai.

Quando tudo se silenciou ali no campo verdejante de Eversong, ele mirou pasmado o Dragon Hawk adulto que voava a sua frente, espalhando poeira e penas douradas pelo chão. Um grito ensurdecedor veio de Ox desta vez, ele bicava a sacola da clériga caída no chão e devorava o resto dos animais mortos ali.

– O-ox...?! – exclamou Eriol se aproximando e tocando a cauda do animal grande. Artemísia estava debruçada no chão, ofegante e segurando um amuleto que carregava em volta do pescoço. Sorena ria histericamente há metros dali, uma trilha enegrecida seguia até ela. – Sorena você está bem?! – gritou Eriol acudindo a clériga em estado de choque.

– Incrivelmente viva, se é isso que quer saber! – respondeu ela em meio a risadas e logo desmaiou caindo com as costas no chão.

 

Kalí batia na cabeça do irmão com uma de suas flechas, da cabeça desceu pelo o corpo e depois para o traseiro.

– Quantas vezes eu disse! Quantas vezes? Não é para ficar andando com... com... – um Dragon Hawk adulto e majestoso passou por eles voando em direção a Casa de Cura, ele piou baixinho e bicou a flecha da mão de Kalí. – Mas c-como... como...?! – Eriol sorria maravilhado.

– É magia! Ela usou magia para fazer ele crescer!!

 

No pavimento superior da Casa, Artemísia cuspia a saliva amarga que a ânsia lhe provocara. Uma aprendiz a ajudava, proferindo magias de curas instantâneas e colocando a clériga para se deitar.

– N-não, eu não quero me deitar...! Onde está aquela... aquela... bruxa, feiticeira, necromante?! – gritou para a surpresa de todos.

– Empacotando minhas coisas e indo embora. – respondeu Sorena descendo as escadas com sua mochila e o manto de seu velho Derris.

– Você não sai daqui! – gritou a clériga-mor. Soldados da elite real bloquearam a passagem da porta. – Não antes de me dar respostas!

– Tudo bem, mas o Ox ainda está com fome... Não é neném? – perguntou ela para uma figura dourada e mostrando as garras salientes para os guardas. – Nada disso, Ox. Carne de elfo pode ser macia, mas tem gosto ruim pra danar como já me disseram! Vamos atrás da escória fedorenta... – fazendo uma pose cômica de heroína. – Aliás, terei que mudar seu nome, mocinho... Ox, o Indomável... É claro, apenas domável por minha pessoa, hehehe... – todos observavam o monólogo com estranheza. Sorena correu para a clériga Artemísia e beijou sua face várias vezes. – Agradeço por cada dia desperdiçado comigo, cada refeição feita com carinho, cada remédio imprestável a este corpo que logo irá sucumbir a Praga, mas especialmente pelo incentivo. – Artemísia segurou a jovem pelos pulsos e verificou os hematomas nos pulsos. Totalmente curados.

– Mas como...?

– Minha devoção aumenta cada vez que lembro o que devo fazer aqui... A senhora me lembrou do motivo maior de minha existência, muito grata.

– Você não irá embora! Não irá!

– Claro que não! Apenas sairei por alguns dias e voltarei. Tenho minhas contas a pagar, não? Devo dever muita coisa aqui... – a aperto nos pulsos de Sorena aumentou.

– Você não irá embora... Não... – Sorena encarou a clériga com curiosidade, sorriu gentilmente e a abraçou com força, o aperto que recebeu no abraço foi mais do que o imaginado. – Diga que não irá embora...

– Eu preciso fazer o que eu precisava fazer...

– Não, não, não vá, por favor... – pedia a clériga chorando em seu ombro. – Não quero te perder...

– Eu preciso encontrar o túmulo de meus pais, senhora... E nada nesse mundo irá me deter... Minha devoção... É essa a minha devoção... – outro aperto no abraço fez Sorena afrouxar os ombros e deixar a clériga a segurar firme. – Preciso ir... Deixe-me ir... – Sorena tentava convencer a mulher de largá-la. – Se eu não for ninguém o fará por mim... Ninguém quer desenterrar o passado aqui! Ninguém!

– Artemísia... Solte a menina sim? – disse uma voz carregada de sabedoria. Era o Mestre Windrunner. – A feiticeira irá comigo por alguns dias. Temos negócios a tratar... – A clériga beijou a testa da jovem elfa por um tempo, e murmurou bênçãos para ela. Sorena riu um pouco, não acreditava que alguém orava por ela, não sabia como reagir a isso.

– Eu volto e trago um presente para a senhora! – os guardas reais saíram da frente e deixaram Sorena passar. Do lado de fora, Eriol alisava as escamas de Ox.

– Vai levar ele mesmo?

– Sei lá... Aqui ele parece mais altivo e majestoso e vaidoso do que se fosse comigo... Não reclamou até agora, não? – disse ela dando tapinhas na cauda dele.

– Vamos logo! – resmungou Windrunner. – Esses jovens que vivem me atrasando...

– Devo ir com o velho rabugento, logo voltarei. Oh sim! – enfiando uma sacolinha no bolso de Eriol. – Não se esqueça de cumprir o que prometeu! – Eriol ficou confuso, mas entendeu.

– Eu posso montar nele?

– Pode fazer o que quiser, menos jogá-lo do terraço. – os dois riram como velhos amigos. Kalí levantou a mão para agredir a feiticeira, mas Sorena pegou sua mão e encaixou-a em seu braço esquerdo, a obrigando andar ao seu lado. – E você, oh cara arqueira, vai comigo. Preciso de proteção enquanto não tenho minha força total... O velhinho ali também não sabe se defender direito...

– Velhinho é a... – xingou Mestre Windrunner.

 

Na janela do quarto que servia para Sorena, uma planta frondosa tinha algumas flores roxas que faiscavam e brilhavam a cada raio de sol que as atingiam. Artemísia segurava um jarro de água contra o peito ofegante. Chorava toda vez que acordava e via que a filha perdida não estava ali. Myrtæ se tornara uma jovem tão impetuosa! Tão diferente daquele bebezinho indefeso que dera para Sylvanas Windrunner levar para um lugar seguro, seguro da ameaça do Flagelo. Mandara a única filha para longe, como era terrível lembrar e acordar de outro pesadelo sobre o dia mais triste de sua vida. Regou a planta da Luz de Elune e esperou o efeito que ela produzia após receber água fresca todas as manhãs: um belo feixe de luz lilás cobria a planta por alguns segundos e desaparecia para dar lugar as faíscas. A dor no peito veio e ela se sentou na cama para chorar. Alguém devia a odiar muito para manter suas esperanças sempre jogadas no chão.

– Por Elune, onde estará você Sylvos...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Vilarejo dos Windrunner em Tranquillien, anos atrás.**

 

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou ela no meio da noite. Ele estava concentrado acariciando o ventre avantajado de sua esposa.

– Como pode isso acontecer?

– Quer que eu explique do modo teórico ou mostre como é...? – os dois riram baixinho no quarto em que ocupavam na casa em que ele construíra sozinho com seu irmão Andrus.

– Não, não isso... – ainda alisando o corpo da esposa. - Como pode alguém que eu amo tanto estar enfurnado aí dentro...?

– Não sei... Essas coisas acontecem, você sabe... – a esposa sorriu e beijou-o na testa.

– E como eu posso amar tanto essa coisinha aí dentro se ainda nem a conheci...?

– Por que todo pai fica todo sentimental assim...? A coisinha aqui come mais que eu...

– Mas estou aqui para assegurar que as minhas duas preciosidades comam bem... – beijando a esposa nos lábios e a confortando em um abraço. – E vivam bem...

– Sylvos...

– Eu sei... depois que Alleria deu o alerta, eu não sinto que aqui é um lugar seguro...

– Mas vocês fizeram o que podiam...

– Perdemos muitos soldados... Amigos... Pelo Sol que nos ilumina a cada manhã... Os gritos ainda ecoam em meus ouvidos... O que fizemos...?

– Tudo vai ficar bem...

– Não quero isso para a nossa criaturinha... Essa coisa comilona não pode ficar nesse lugar hostil... E você não merece viver no meio dessa loucura...

– Iremos para Silvermoon então...

– Lá é seguro... – convenceu-se Sylvos abraçando Serenath calmamente.

– Opa!

– O que foi?! – Sylvos levantou em um pulo da cama.

– Nossa “criaturinha” chutou! – Sylvos se curvou perto do ventre da esposa e colou o ouvido na superfície.

– Hey, você está aí?

– Sylvos...? – Serenath resmungou impaciente.

– Consegue me ouvir?

– Sylvos, pára com isso...

– Sou eu o papai, certo? Aqui fora é um bom lugar, acredite! – Serenath ria agora por Sylvos encostar os lábios e falar com sua barriga. – Papai vai te proteger, ouviu? E mamãe vai te encher de comida!

– Você está me fazendo cócegas! – ria Serenath gostosamente.

– Mamãe tem senso de humor! Vai contar piadas sobre os goblins pra você!

– E ensinar ela a ser clériga... – Sylvos abriu um sorriso malicioso.

– Como eu amo os clérigos... – beijando o ventre de Serenath e depois a beijando apaixonadamente nos lábios. – Principalmente uma certa clériga que conquistei... – Serenath retribuiu o carinho.

– E que me fez quebrar meu voto de castidade...

– Por uma boa causa... Ouviu neném? – beijando rapidamente o ventre da esposa.

 

**Terras Fantasmas.**

 

– Eu diria que é uma boa tática. Mas flechas explosivas podem ser perigosas. – Sorena disse do nada, chamando atenção dos dois, Theridion e Kalíndorane. – O que foi?

– Está falando sozinha?

– Você não falou isso não? Sobre flechas explosivas e inflamadas?

– Não. – rebateu Kalí cética com a conversa.

– Mas deve ter pensado.

– Não. – mas a arqueira mentia, minutos atrás pensava em um jeito de defender dois lunáticos com suas flechas encantadas. Armamento explosivo fora uma de suas hipóteses caso algo acontecesse. – Para onde vamos?

– O vilarejo, o vilarejo! – Sorena fazia movimentos com os braços abertos para o alto. – Vamos para o vilare...

– Pelo amor a  _Belore_ , menina! Cale já essa boca! – exclamou Windrunner. – Estamos indo para Tranquillien, Willfire. Prepare esse seu arco e avise seus colegas.

– Por que lá?

– Tenho negócios a resolver com esta menina...

– Não sei se poderemos avançar pelas Terras Fantasmas Mestre Windrunner. Desde que a Dama Sombria restringiu a...

– Para o Maelstron com Sylvanas! Se algum maldito dela passar pela minha frente, juro que se arrependerá do dia em que morreu.

– Não fale assim, vovô! – e depois caindo na risada - Essa foi muito boa! – exclamou Sorena assoviando uma música que cantarolava antes.

– Então é verdade... – comentou Kalí para o Mestre. – Ela é mesmo a criança que...

– Sim, você já sabe da história muito bem... Sinta-se orgulhosa. Sua bravura salvou esta criaturinha aí... – indicando Sorena com a cabeça. – E agora ela não pára de falar... – viraram de direção na trilha e já alcançavam a Apotecária Thedra na fronteira de Tranquillien. – Que o Sol nos acompanhe, cara Thedra! – exclamou ele ao esqueleto da Apotecária. Ela agradeceu o cumprimento com uma reverência.

– Que a vontade de nossa Dama Sombria esteja sempre em nossos ossos, senhora! – exclamou animadamente Sorena. A Abandonada sorriu enigmaticamente para ela.

– Carne nova em nossos domínios? Bom saber... Diga-me Theridion: O que fazes tão longe de casa?

– Não estou nem longe nem perto de casa. Gostaria de visitar meu lar novamente.

– Oh... – a apotecária ficou encarando Sorena por um tempo. – E esta menina irá com você...? Eu manteria cautela ao adentrar pela trilha. As forças de contenção estão organizadas no centro do vilarejo, não há guardas nas bordas.

– Agradeço o conselho...

– Valeu! – disse Sorena apertando a mão descarnada da apotecária.

 

**Vilarejo Fairbreeze.**

 

– Quando o Flagelo se espalha no corpo, afeta três órgãos fundamentais para a manutenção da vida. – dissertava o Arcanista Helion para Eriol. O jovem estava muito interessado, sentado na relva, com livros no colo e Lirath batendo suas enormes asas a poucos metros dele. – Estômago: Dando-lhes um apetite monstruoso e canibal sobre qualquer ser vivo. O centro de sua alimentação vem desta fome insaciável, assim como as suas forças malignas. Coração: O Flagelo extirpa qualquer emoção e sentimento. Faz o sangue congelar nas veias e não transportar mais alimento para nossos sentidos. Sem coração, sem emoção. – Eriol concordava e passava algumas páginas de um grosso tomo. – Mente: Destroem qualquer sanidade que possuímos, qualquer lembrança que temos, qualquer percepção da realidade. São tragados por uma escuridão desesperadora até o colapso de seus corpos. Para onde vão após a morte verdadeira? Só Elune sabe... – sorriu Helion para seu aprendiz, gostava de chamar o nome de sua Deusa.

– Então uma vítima do Flagelo não lembrará nem mesmo de um parente vivo?

– Nem mesmo da pessoa que mais ama no mundo.

– E os Abandonados?

– Por alguma razão estranha do destino, estes amaldiçoados fogem de qualquer descrição aqui dada. Não têm fome, emoções afloram, lembranças voltam imediatamente ao acordarem em seu sua segunda vida.

– O senhor acha que a Lady Sorena estava infectada...?

– Eu diria que foi outra doença que atingiu ela, não o Flagelo. – sorriu o arcanista.

 

**Vilarejo dos Windrunner em Tranquillien, décadas atrás.**

 

Sylvanas Windrunner adorava apostar corrida com seus irmãos. Alleria a chamava de trapaceira por ela desviar do caminho original e dar a volta em atalhos para chegar na linha de chegada. Andrus ria muito quando as duas começavam a brigar, mas no final era sempre Sylvos que defendia Sylvanas das acusações da mais velha. Vereesa os assistia com desinteresse, gostava mais dos livros.

– Aposto que você não consegue dar a volta no riacho e chegar aqui antes que eu... – chiou Alleria para Andrus, ele se animou, assim como Sylvos que arregaçou as mangas da blusa e ajeitou seus suspensórios para segurar bem as calças de linho que eram de Andrus. Mas ao ver Serenath, amiga de infância de Vereesa, a aprendiz dos clérigos de Silvermoon, parou no mesmo. Sylvanas já armava as pernas e zombava da irmã.

– Alleria... Ainda não se convenceu de que eu sou a mais rápida?

– Não estou apostando com você... – Andrus resolveu se abster da corrida, o pai o chamava nos fundos da casa para ajudá-lo com as ferramentas. Sylvos deveria ir também, pois era o engenheiro da casa.

– Por que? Tem medo de perder o seu pão no jantar?

– Eu não tenho medo de você! – Sylvanas se aproximou da irmã mais nova e deu um peteleco em uma das orelhas dela.

– Não me chamam de Windrunner à toa...?

– Veremos, Sylvanas... – e a corrida começava com as duas irmãs engalfinhadas uma na outra. Sylvos riu da cena e pigarreou para se mostrar mais adulto. Fungou e cutucou o nariz com a dobra do dedo indicador para chamar a coragem. Viu que sua blusa estava suja de graxa, praguejou contra todos os deuses e tentou esconder a mancha.

– Elas nunca desistem de se desafiarem. É tão ridículo... – opinou Vereesa com o rosto grudado no livro que lia. Serenath estava ao seu lado, trançando fios de palha distraidamente e acompanhando a leitura da amiga.

– Elas são crianças, você sabe... – disse Sylvos tentando ser um pouco mais adulto que já estava tentando ser. Serenath sorriu polidamente.

– Bom dia, Sylvos...

– B-bom dia Serenath...

– Novidades na Floresta Eversong?

– Além de Sylvanas explodir metade do estoque de fogos de artifício por acidente...? – comentou Vereesa.

– Foi um erro de calculo... – desculpou-se Sylvos pelo erro da irmã. O rapaz ficou abobalhado pelo olhar que Serenath lhe dirigiu. Como se uma flecha invisível passasse em seu coração, ele sentiu pela primeira vez que havia sim uma mulher mais magnífica do que Sylvanas...

– Bem, caso algum de vocês saia machucado, eu estarei por perto... – riu Serenath, Vereesa chiou impaciente.

– Do jeito que os dois são? Vão acabar se matando... – Sylvanas chegava bailando na corrida, Alleria bem atrás dela.

– Ganhei... Tão fácil quanto acertar um anão no escuro com um olho vendado...

– Você trapaceou!! – reclamou a mais velha. Sylvanas se vangloriava com um sorriso intimidador, Sylvos gostava disso na irmã.

– Crianças! – chamou a mãe de todos. – Almoço! – Sylvanas se alongou e estalou seus dedos das mãos.

– Ah, mais outra refeição cheia de recompensas... – prendendo seus longos cabelos loiros palha atrás da nuca.

– Ela trapaceou! – acusava Alleria apontando para Sylvanas.

 

**Vilarejo dos Windrunner atualmente.**

 

– Há só um túmulo aqui! – gritou Sorena impaciente, Theridion limpava as mãos sujas de lama, o susto fez os nervos do velho aflorarem, assim como sua antiga prática de magia, já que era Feiticeiro em seu tempo de juventude.

– Eu mesmo enterrei meu filho Lirath.

– Não quero saber de Lirath! Quero meu pai e minha mãe! Sylvos e Serenath!

– Não precisa gritar, estou te ouvindo bem... – respondeu Theridion calmamente, quase do mesmo jeito que a Dama Sombria respondera na primeira vez que a vira nos dutos de Undercity.

– Mas que droga! – Sorena descontou a irritação de tantos segredos chutando pedrinhas da trilha.

– V-você está bem? – Kalí veio em sua direção, ajeitando a alvaja e o arco nas costas.

– Esse velho caduco está me deixando louca... – murmurou Sorena para ela em confidência.

– Vamos adentrar uma das casas, por favor! O anoitecer chega e não quero ficar aqui fora quando isso acontece... – Se instalaram em uma das velhas casas da rua dos Windrunner, Theridion escolheu a poltrona mais bem conservada e deitou-se sem cerimônia. Sorena ajudou Kalí e seu companheiro Lethvalin a trancarem as portas e aprontarem barricadas com móveis estragados pelo tempo e sacos de areia.

– Temos dois alçapões aqui. Podemos fugir caso a briga venha para cá.

– É tão ruim assim? – perguntou Sorena tremendo as mãos.

– Desde que a hostilidade dos Abandonados foi estabelecida, é toda noite. – explicou Lethvalin. – Antes eram só batalhas normais, um prisioneiro ali, a maioria morta e carcaça jogada do outro lado das Terras Fantasmas pra apodrecer, agora são ataques consecutivos, explosões e muito armamento vindo dos Abandonados. Acaba atingindo a gente não? Somos minoria e nada bem treinados com essas forças desconhecidas. Decidimos manter as fortificações como estão, se os Abandonados quiserem tirá-las de nós, haverá luta. Mas até agora não se manifestaram quanto a nossa ajuda...

– E que fiquem assim! – disse o velho verificando seu conforto no sofá.

– Vovô, estamos indo para o segundo pavimento.

– É muito arriscado ficar aqui, mas estarei com Mestre Windrunner. – disse Lethvalin, Kalí e Sorena subiram em silêncio.

O andar de cima não estava tão depredado, mas marcas de violência havia muitas. Teias de aranha enormes e cheiro de mofo latente. Sorena retirou algo de sua mochila e assoprou no ar com cuidado, principalmente no lugar onde estariam camas e mobília. Se sentou em uma dos colchões, enquanto Kalí fechava as frestas das janelas com pedaços de madeiras dali.

– Por que se empenhar tanto em vir aqui? Está tudo morto! – resmungou Kalí.

– Minha mãe está enterrada ali no jardim.

– Ahn?

– O túmulo de minha mãe... Está ali ao lado do de meu pai. No jardim. Não quero fazer o que tenho que fazer com o velho me olhando.

– E o que você irá fazer? – estremeceu Kalí.

– Você não me acerta com uma flecha se eu falar?

– Sorena... – disse Kalí desconfiada.

– Vou exumá-la. – a arqueira não entendeu de imediato. – Vou desenterrar os ossos e levar comigo.

– Com você?

– Sim.

– Por quê?

– Porque meu pai pode reanimá-la e traze-la de volta.

– Seu pai?

– Sim.

– Sylvos Windrunner está vivo?

– Vivo não, mas está inteiro.

– Desisto! – exclamou a arqueira jogando os braços para cima. Sorena riu.

– Não precisa entender. É um desejo bobo que eu quero satisfazer.

– Então é isso? Tudo que faz é parte de um desejo bobo...?! Você é mais louca que eu imaginava.

– Você não faz parte do desejo bobo... – Sorena revirou os olhos e foi consultar uma antiga estante arrastada no chão, livros despedaçados estavam espalhados perto dela.

– Então eu faço parte do quê? – Kalí colocou a alvaja perto da cama em que se deitaria e verificou se havia algum inseto ou animal peçonhento ali perto.

– Faz parte daqueles sonhos de criança em que o cavaleiro de armadura cintilante vem me salvar... – Sorena murmurou e se abaixou para ver o conteúdo dos livros, Kalí ficou ali encarando ela por um bom tempo.

– E se esse cavaleiro não existir...? – Kalí descansou seu corpo e despiu sua vestimenta de couro batido que servia de proteção para seu peitoral, cintura e pernas. Sorena virou-se e a olhou por alguns segundos, depois sorriu para o livro que pegou do chão.

– Tá bom, ele não usa armadura cintilante... Me contento com isso... – preparando a cota de malha de dragão no punho esquerdo e lançando um feitiço em direção do Void Walker que conjurou ao entrarem no vilarejo. O espectro apareceu translúcido perto dela, Sorena o guiou para fora, para que ele ficasse de vigia nas escadarias da casa, principalmente no andar de baixo onde seu avô e o Vigia Lethvalin estavam. Sentou-se no chão por um tempo e ficou a ler os livros ali caídos. Kalí deitou-se na cama que rangeu ao sentir seu peso. A Vigia se espreguiçou lentamente e testou o colchão por algumas vezes. – Tudo bem, eu não vou rir se a cama desabar enquanto você dorme. – Kalí a olhou com desprezo.

– Largue os livros e vá dormir um pouco. Amanhã será um dia estafante. – se virando na cama e ficando de costas para Sorena. – Se pelo que Mestre Windrunner disser, teremos que ter mais que paciência para enfrentar o cerco em Tranquillien e conversar com o Magistrado.

– Vovô entende das coisas... Vai convencer o senhor Magistrado...


	5. Chapter 5

**Vilarejo dos Windrunner.**

 

Era final da tarde, ou pelo menos era o que lembrava. Tumba dos Auntumn-Leaves, amigos queridos, desonrados na morte. A vila, destruída. Sua casa, a bela casa que construíra com seu irmão mais velho. A família iria morar ali e abrigar os refugiados do Sul. Sangue seu espalhado pela estradinha que levava ao Windrunner Spire. Espíritos passavam por ele como se estivessem familiarizados com tudo aquilo. Ouviu alguém gritar ao longe, era uma de suas irmãs mais novas. Gritou de volta, mas o som que saiu de sua garganta foi um gorgolejo horrendo e nefasto. Ele sabia que estava ali, o seu corpo estava ali, a sua consciência também, mas por que sentia esse tremor nos ossos? Por que sua pele estava fria e insensível ao toque? Por que ao rasgar a carne do braço do próprio irmão que ajudara a construir parte daquela casa e não sentia remorso? Por que os gritos de Lirath não chegavam aos seus ouvidos? Por que a sensação de vê-lo morrer em seus braços era vazia e estupidamente prazerosa? Tentou perguntar isso para o irmão agonizante no chão, tão novo nas artes da vida. Seria mago caso terminasse os estudos.

O som que saiu foi um gemido pútrido e desconexo. Lirath morreu sangrando aos seus pés, o Flagelo dominando seu corpo segundos depois da morte, o transformando em algo parecido como ele. Então a realidade veio à tona. Todas as memórias que escapuliram quando o poder do Rei Lich invadiu seu corpo morto há mais de 2 anos voltaram como um lampejo. Lirath gemia como um deles. E por Elune, era agora mais um deles!

– Não confie em ninguém!! – gritou alguém atrás dele, a espada curva atravessou o coração da criatura antes seu irmão menor. Seu querido irmão Lirath, tão prodigioso nas artes da vida. A criatura caiu no chão com mais sangue espalhado em seus pés. Sentia seus pés agora. Descarnados e frios e bolorentos e terrivelmente doentios. A espada veio para seu corpo, mas ele conseguiu conter o ataque colocando o braço na frente, a lâmina penetrou em seu osso e o trincou até a metade. Era o seu pai, Theridion do outro lado da lâmina. – Não confie em ninguém... – repetia o velho feiticeiro que acabara de assassinar os seus parentes e jogado sua esposa no penhasco atrás da casa após incendiá-la com uma tocha.

– Pai, piedade por favor! – gritou Sylvos estridentemente, sua garganta cuspiu teias de aranha e outros detritos. Há quanto tempo estava sem falar?

– Você não é mais meu filho... Não confio em ninguém... – o velho balbuciava, rosto suado, roupa de batalha manchada de sangue e muco, os olhos estavam turvos e cheios de lágrimas.

– Sou eu! Sylvos! Seu filho! – Sylvos tentou se aproximar, mas a lâmina da espada deslizou em seu braço, decepando-o e fazendo um corte em seu peito. Afastou-se imediatamente. Não sentira dor alguma? O braço se contorcia no chão. Mais decrépito que seu corpo agora. O anel de casamento estava naquela mão.

– Fora de minha casa... – disse o pai no mesmo estado de choque, mas recolhendo o seu braço maldito e tirando a jóia que simbolizava o seu amor eterno por Serenath, sua donzela. Um grito estridente o fez virar os olhos para a entrada da casa em ruínas. O grito lamurioso de uma banshee. – Fora de minha casa!! – sentenciou o velho Theridion com espada em punho. Sylvos não pensou direito, correu em direção ao grito como uma criança atraída pelo pôr-do-sol. Tremia de medo pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta. Outro grito foi ouvido, mas dentro da casa dos Windrunner.

Era seu pai cremando o irmão Lirath.

Alguém o segurou pelas vestes quando atravessou pelo Portão principal da vila.

– Sylvos, é você? – perguntou a voz um tanto cavernosa.

– S-sim, sou eu... – o elfo reconheceu a figura a sua frente. Era sua irmã-gêmea, Sylvanas Windrunner, a arqueira mais habilidosa de Azeroth. Ela o abraçou fortemente.

– Você está seguro comigo... Você está... – tateando as vestes do irmão e se certificando que ele estava bem. – Seu braço...?

– Ficou lá atrás...

– E Lirath...?

– Eu o matei... – confessou Sylvos com a impressão de ter lágrimas nos olhos, mas era só uma ilusão em sua mente. Ele não choraria nunca mais. Sylvanas cerrou os punhos e rangeu os dentes, gritou estridentemente no rosto do irmão. – Eu o matei, Sylvanas... – a irmã gêmea o arrastou pelo caminho com uma força indescritível. Sylvos não sabia o que eu fazer a não ser dominado pela irmã. – Eu o matei... – repetia Sylvos pelo caminho lembrando-se da primeira coisa que viu ao acordar do domínio do Rei Lich: Lirath se contorcendo no chão, mortalmente ferido no rosto e pescoço.

Outros se juntaram a eles. Outros piores, outros conhecidos. Nenhum deles era Serenath.

– A nossa vida será mais difícil daqui em diante, Sylvos... – disse Sylvanas cobrindo seus cabelos tão prateados pela morte. – Seremos odiados e temidos. Confundidos com aqueles malditos que nos amaldiçoaram. Eles travarão guerras conosco por sermos o que somos. Nossas famílias não existem mais, ouviu? Não há mais os Windrunner! – sacudindo-o contra uma árvore. – Você não é mais meu irmão, é meu fiel servo, entendido? – Sylvos concordou por algum motivo bobo. Parecia realmente uma criança atraída pelo pôr-do-sol e esse pôr-do-sol era Sylvanas. Ninguém discordaria disso ali e quem ousasse fazer isso, morreria.

– S-sim minha Dama Sombria... – disse ele balbuciando.

– Não podemos ter nossos nomes, nossas antigas vidas. Nossos objetivos são outros agora. A derrota de Arthas Menethil é o que nos interessa. Derrubar sua cidade natal e tomar o poder de Lordaeron, esse é o caminho para nossa libertação. – Sylvos quis dizer algo como “a minha libertação foi você, Sylvanas.”, mas preferiu ficar calado, o poder de dominação dela era imenso e esmagador. – Quem é você, fiel servo? – perguntou Sylvanas a uma carcaça que se levantava trêmula no caminho.

– Andreas Sunsorrow... – grunhiu a carcaça. Era um elfo também.

– A quem obedeces agora?

– A Dama Sombria... – respondeu ele prontamente. Sylvos reverenciou o novo companheiro de caminhada. E assim findava a última invasão do Flagelo nas Terras Fantasmas.

 

**Vilarejo dos Windrunner atualmente.**

 

Kalí se mexeu novamente na cama, parte de sua blusa em tecido de linho subiu um pouco em seu tronco, revelando uma marca acima da bacia. Sorena encarou aquele pedaço de pele por muito tempo, até perceber que a Vigia já havia dormido. Com o olhar perdido, Sorena rastejou até perto da cama de Kalí e verificou a marca de perto. Era uma cicatriz reta, como se uma faca de lâmina grossa tivesse atravessado aquela parte da pele.

Era tão bom entender como era o corpo de outros, pensou Sorena imaginando quando a Vigia recebera o golpe de faca. Pela espessura na pele e o modo como foi cicatrizado, Sorena deduziu que assim que a faca fora retirada, estancaram o ferimento e cauterizaram antes que o sangue se esvaísse do lugar. Em volta havia manchinhas de cauterização, como queimaduras na pele que se curavam após um tempo. A respiração de Kalí estava pausada, em um sono tão pesado que Sorena sentiu aquela vontade de investigar mais sobre o ferimento cicatrizado. Com todo cuidado, levantou mais a blusa de linho e verificou bem de perto ao redor da marca, como a cauterização foi feita (Ferro quente improvisado. Seria de um formão de lareira ou outro objeto parecido? Por que ela não deixou alguém costurasse o ferimento?), talvez o machucado ocorrera em uma época em que não se podia chegar a tempo em Silvermoon ou a Ilha de Sunstrider. Deve ter doído e muito. Será que havia tato ali? Cauterização fazia a pele ficar sensível em alguns lugares e às vezes sem tato algum. Resolveu tocar a cicatriz e sentir a elevação da pele em seus dedos. Uma corrente elétrica pareceu passar entre os dedos de Sorena e a pele de Kalí, ela se afastou com medo.

Seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca e estava difícil de respirar. Era como se o perfume vindo do corpo de Kalí tivesse envolvido tudo ali em um casulo sufocante. A vontade de tocar novamente o machucado foi mais forte que seu bom senso. Com as pontas dos dedos sentiu a textura da cicatriz, como a pele era um pouco áspera, mas mesmo assim sensível. Após um tempo de investigação, atreveu-se a prolongar o toque, subiu os dedos para a pele do abdômen de Kalí e sentir como os músculos ali se comportavam durante o sono. A experiência foi avassaladora para seus sentidos, era como se estivesse com a vida de Kalí em suas mãos. Subiu mais um pouco e com a mão espalmada sentiu bem perto o ruído dos pulmões e se seu auto-controle permitisse, conseguiria sentir os batimentos cardíacos da elfa. Kalí virou-se sem anunciar e ficou de barriga para cima, ainda imersa no sono profundo.

Sorena pensou em como seria pesquisar a fundo tudo que um corpo poderia oferecer aos estudos. Como tudo ali dentro se encaixava e funcionava ao mesmo tempo. Mentalizando as aulas de seu Mestre Derris, tentou compreender como os órgãos internos estavam dispostos dentro de alguém. Mas mesmo que as aulas de anatomia estivessem voando sob seus olhos, a única coisa que Sorena conseguia visualizar era o corpo esguio e levemente arrepiado de Kalí na sua frente. Como os poros se dilatavam e os pêlos minúsculos se eriçavam para denunciar e proteger a pele do frio. Por que não eram só os poros? Por que os seios de Kalí também estavam eriçados? A mais nova sentiu a garganta travar e se afastou um pouco. A respiração de Kalí deu uma pausa longa para um suspiro profundo, suas mãos que estavam apoiando a cabeça, passearam pelo corpo e ajustaram a blusa para se proteger do vento gelado que vinha das frestas das janelas. O corpo de Sorena reagiu imediatamente quando a mais velha tocou os seios com um leve suspiro e voltou a sua posição original, uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e outra segurando o coldre da faca na cintura.

O pensamento de ver Kalí sem a blusa assomou a mente de Sorena e ela não conseguiu lidar com isso facilmente. Mentalizou aquilo que poderia na hora. Órgãos internos dispostos em perfeita harmonia, cada um realizando uma função, cada um mantendo o equilíbrio. Um corpo aberto para examinar melhor. Era isso que Sorena precisava e não um exemplar vivo. Quando voltasse a Undercity, iria ao Apotecário estudar mais. Não a sensação de prazer que sentira ao ficar olhando a mulher mais velha em seu sono, mas sobre como funciona as coisas do lado de dentro.

Recolheu os livros que a interessava e deitou-se na cama próxima a Kalí. Tentou se concentrar na leitura, mas algo a fazia sempre bisbilhotar o que a mulher ao lado fazia em seu sono.

– Estou ficando louca... Estou ficando louca... – ela cantarolou para si para espantar o sono e se concentrar nos livros.

 

**Undercity semanas depois da queda em Lordaeron.**

 

As artes da vida se transformaram na morte. Sylvos se aprimorava nos livros de necromancia que Lordaeron mantinha nas bibliotecas subterrâneas. Também se fartou da carne dos bibliotecários dali, nada como um lanchinho antes da leitura.

– Algo de novo, Apotecário? – Sylvos cuspiu um pedaço de osso que mastigava e levantou de sua cadeira.

– O gosto de carne humana é infinitamente mais saborosa que a dos restos que encontramos por aí.

– Magnífica descoberta. – disse o outro apotecário, era Putress. – Mas a nossa Rainha espera resultados mais... rápidos.

– Estamos mortos, meu senhor! Temos todo o tempo do mundo!

– A Dama Sombria não pensa desse jeito...

– Oh sim... – ele se desculpou fingidamente. Um aprendiz apareceu se arrastando apreensivo.

– Os embaixadores chegaram de Silvermoon. Trouxeram aprendizes...

– Oh! Comida de graça? – gracejou Sylvos.

– Derris... – admoestou Putress. – Aprendizes. Pessoas com quem podemos confiar nossos ensinamentos para quando chegar o momento crucial possam lutar ao nosso lado.

– Sempre adorei a perspectiva romântica de vocês... Buchas de canhão, é isso que são. Silvermoon? Um bando de viciados em magia querendo saciar seus egos.

Na sala do trono nos subterrâneos das ruínas do Palácio de Lordaeron, os embaixadores de Silvermoon cumprimentavam as autoridades de Undercity, membros do Apotecário recebiam os aprendizes de magia com respeito e cortejo. Os elfos do sangue não eram acostumados com o ambiente mórbido do lugar. Sylvos ajeitou suas vestes e escondeu o braço decepado, em um gesto ancestral, fungou e cutucou o nariz com certa timidez e foi imponente para o líder dos Magos de Silvermoon, o Grão-Magistrado Rommath.

– Bem-vindos ao nosso Lar... – ele disse com uma voz mais grave que o normal.

– Gratos pela recepção senhor...

– Derris, do Apotecário Real de Undercity. – apertando bem a mão do elfo. Conhecia-o de algum lugar, só não sabia quando e onde.

– Estamos honrados pelo convite... Silvermoon tem extremo interesse em compartilhar dos segredos da magia com vosso Apotecário.

– E pode ter certeza que nosso humilde espaço de magia arcana está à sua disposição. – Derris deteve o olhar em uma menininha elfa ao lado do Líder da Ordem de Clérigos de Silvermoon. Ela estava coberta por uma capa grossa, mas em seu rosto pálido havia marcas de violência, sangue coagulado em algumas mechas e um corte enegrecido em uma das orelhas. – Clérigos...?

– Silvermoon gostaria de mostrar a hospitalidade de nossos clérigos...

– Não precisamos de clérigos... – grunhiu Derris ainda com o olhar fixo na menininha. A presença de Sylvanas Windrunner fez todos na sala do trono virarem suas atenções para o trono. Ao seu lado estava seu conselheiro, o Lorde demônio Varimathras. Ela falou com poucos e foi breve em seu discurso de acolhida. Sylvos sentiu suas vestes serem puxadas com receio, olhou para baixo e viu a menininha de grandes olhos azuis cabelos loiros palha com um bico enorme de choro.

– Eu me perdi de minha tutora... O senhor a viu? – perguntou ela. Sylvos teve vontade de esmagá-la com um golpe, mas freiou sua indignação e fez um severo não com a cabeça. – Ela é desse tamanho ó... – a menininha tentou mostrar o tamanho da tutora. – Tem cabelos vermelhos e se chama Serenath, não a viu? – o apotecário grunhiu algo em resposta e caminhou até um guarda arrastando a menininha ao seu lado.

– Ache a tutora da garotinha. O mais rápido possível. Se não vai ter que arranjar um esquife duplo para seus pedaços, soldado.

– S-sim senhor Apotecário... – respondeu o guarda real intimidado pela agressividade na voz de Sylvos. A garotinha seguiu o guarda. Sylvos virou-se para Sylvanas, como se um soubesse o que o outro pensava. Ela o encarava como a Rainha dos Abandonados, mas no fundo eles ainda eram ligados pelo nascimento, pelo sangue, pelo nome. – Malditos clérigos... – ele resmungou e se retirou do aposento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fronteiras do Norte de Stormwind.**

 

A mão que apertou seu colarinho o fez voltar à realidade. Oxkhar estava pensando demais e agindo de menos. E quem não estaria naquela hora?

– S-senhor... Milorde...? – disse o moribundo capitão da guarda de Stormwind, era filho de Bresser, amigo de missão do pai. – Não me deixe aqui... Não me deixe...

– Donovan, você está morrendo... Aceite o caminho para que a Luz te guie para seu descanso...

– Eu posso sentir, meu senhor... Está corroendo minhas entranhas... Não me deixe aqui... – o gemido que se seguiu sentenciou a morte do afamado capitão, Oxkhar levantou a pesada espada dourada e enterrou-a no crânio do moribundo. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos, não de tristeza (Isso já estivera presente nas primeiras noites de cerco contra Stormwind), mas de ódio. Ódio puro e intenso por tudo que era morto e se mexia. Como aquele corvo preto que carregava o crânio esverdeado quando Sorena apareceu no rio atrás de sua casa. Como a Praga que deixou seu pai de cama por meses à fio e desafiou qualquer de suas tentativas de curá-lo. Como aquele ser asqueroso pousou a mão em sua porta e anunciou a queda da cidade-fortaleza.

O que eram os Cavaleiros da Ordem da Luz agora? Meros soldadinhos de chumbo empenhados em manter uma ilusão distante. O fantasma da vil dragoa ainda controlava a cidade por meios mágicos através do Rei, a Praga assolava as fronteiras, a população dos vilarejos se refugiava ali mesmo para fugirem da guerra, seu pai não voltara do acampamento druida em Barrens. Rei Lich. Arthas Menethil. Um paladino como ele uma vez.

– O que mais esse mundo louco me reserva? – disse ele enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e chutando o corpo do ex-amigo para a pilha de cadáveres em chamas no centro da cidade. Após abençoar aquele fogo sagrado de purificação dos mortos em batalha, Oxkhar caminhou em passos firmes para o Vale dos Heróis dentro da Fortaleza. Seu nome era conhecido entre todos, seu porte intimidador mais ainda. Não havia batalha que Oxkhar, o Piedoso não tenha vencido. Muitas das estátuas ali não inspiravam nenhuma emoção para seu coração atribulado. 16 baixas de soldados só naquele dia e haveria mais. Sempre haveria mais.

A sombra da estátua deformou um pouco o seu reflexo na fonte que a cercava. Uma bela elfa arqueira empunhando seu arco apontado para as estrelas. Na inscrição aos pés dela, a mensagem:

“  _– Seu coração é veloz como qualquer flecha ao sabor do vento, irmã. Você era a mais brilhante de nossa Ordem. Você era a mais amada de nossa família. -_  Sylvanas Windrunner General-Vigia de Quel’Thalas.”

Oxkhar se ajoelhou perante a estátua e reverenciou a heroína do passado, Alleria Windrunner, a mais determinada arqueira de Azeroth. Ninguém mais soubera dela, mas as histórias sobre ela perpetuavam até o fim dos dias.

– Windrunner... – sussurrou Oxkhar captando algo em sua memória de infância. Uma breve conversa com o pai, uma explicação direta e rude.

“ –  _Ela era da família dos Windrunner de Quel’Thalas. Todos morreram, apenas ela sobreviveu. Seja mais educado e atencioso com ela. É sua irmã agora_!” – fora o que o pai falara quando ele deixou de dar o leite morno para a irmãzinha de poucos meses de idade em seu colo. Oxkhar era novinho naquela época, nem se preocupou com o detalhe de seu pai souber tanto sobre a origem de sua irmãzinha Sorena, nem se importou quando ele passou horas lá embaixo, gritando bem alto com tio Derris sobre ele ir ao Monastério Escarlate naquela noite. Tio Derris era um tanto irritadiço na maioria das vezes. Lembrou de ouvir o tio gritando mais alto que o pai e dizendo que ter um elfo debaixo do teto era pedir para ser morto, como se estivesse usando uma placa de alvo na testa. Oxkhar lembrou também que teve vontade de jogar o bebê no chão e chutá-lo para bem longe de si, mas quando a pequena Sorena espirrou de frio em seu colo, ele tratou de afastar os pensamentos e agasalhá-la com a manta de leoa e niná-la até que dormisse.

Sorena era como um pacote de ossos e carne embrulhada em uma manta quente e o pior de tudo, chorava o tempo todo. E as orelhas pontiagudas que o deixava imensamente invejoso, os olhos sempre esverdeados que pareciam atravessar a sua alma caso mirasse diretamente para eles. Mas mesmo assim, Oxkhar ninou a irmã até que ela dormisse e esperou o pai subir pesadamente pelas escadas. Estava pensando demais, agindo de menos. Voltou a sua atenção a placa da estátua.

– Windrunner... – suspirou novamente e sem medo algum, tirou o pedaço de tabaco que guardava em um dos bolsos de seu cinturão. Mascou-o até que virasse uma pata consistente, sempre atento a estátua a sua frente. Realmente parecia com Sorena, os mesmos traços, a altura e as orelhas pontudas. – Malditos elfos e seus segredos...

 

**Anos atrás em Tranquillien.**

 

Quando os Windrunner viram que a menina tão jeitosinha e gordinha saíra do útero de Dandelion naquela tarde de inverno, a casa fez uma festa incrível. Só não entenderam o porquê da mãe ainda estar reclamando de dores e gritando em plenos pulmões ainda em trabalho de parto. Theridion estava pasmado com a menininha em seu colo, tão pequena e tão destemida! Sylvanas seria o seu nome, pois previa que ela seria uma excelente arqueira com aqueles bracinhos miúdos. Sylvanas aquela que cuida da Floresta. Era assim que Theridion pensava ao segurar bem sua filha recém-nascida. Dandelion gritou novamente e a surpresa veio depois.

– Um irmão-gêmeo...? – questionou ele quando viu o miúdo nos braços da mãe.

– Theridion...? – disse a esposa estafada pelo trabalho. - Os nomes...? – o velho caduco olhava de um para o outro. Como saberia quem era quem?

– S-sylvanas...? – ele respondeu em dúvida se a mulher gostaria daquele nome.

– Então esse menino aqui será Sylvos. O gêmeo de Sylvanas.

 

**Caminho para Quel’Thalas, atualmente.**

 

– Estou ficando louca... Estou ficando louca...

– Quer fechar essa matraca aí, menina? – disse o velho ranzinza à sua frente.

– Vovô, você deveria ser mais amigável...

– Não sou seu avô. Calada e preste atenção ao seu redor. Tranquillien não é mais o que pensávamos...

– Bem, pelo menos não fui eu que abandonou a casa por uma besteirinha dessas...

– Besteirinha?! Besteirinha?! – o velho Windrunner rumou em direção de Sorena, Kalí percebeu no quanto o senhor estava alterado. Colocou-se entre os dois para acalmar o atrito.

– Senhor Windrunner... – advertiu Kalí com um olhar para as fronteiras mais a frente.

– Vovô, tão alterado assim? Vamos melhorar esse humor okay?

– Menina tola...

– Estou ficando louca... Estou ficando lo...

– Mas que raios você está falando isso menina tola?! – alterou-se o velho Windrunner. Sorena apontou para a estrada que ia para Tarren Mills. Um grupo de mortos-vivos se empilhava em cima de soldados das fronteiras. Muitos ainda estavam vivos, mas a gritaria era de gelar os ossos.

– Não os deixe escapar!! – gritou alguém sendo vorazmente mordido no pescoço. Sorena preparou a cota de escamas de dragão, mas o velho Theridion a parou no mesmo instante.

– Não se meta menina tola. Morrerá como eles.

– M-mas eles...! Eu preciso salvá-los!

– Do que? O pior virá depois.

– O quê?! – Kalí vinha atrás, ágil e perfeitamente letal. As flechas foram tão silenciosas que Sorena mal percebeu no que havia acontecido, só foi perceber em qualquer coisa ao ver que os mortos-vivos estavam no chão, realmente mortos. Ela apontou o lugar onde os mortos estavam, depois para Kalí ainda ofegando pelo esforço e se preparando para o “pior”. Theridion arregaçou as mangas de seu robe vermelho e conjurou raízes espinhosas do chão. – Por que vocês estão assim? Eles já não... morre... ram...? – os gemidos roucos e os corpos arrastados fizeram a espinha de Sorena se curvar em medo.

– Não confie em ninguém criança... – rosnou o avô para ela. E com um gesto brusco fez as raízes se contorcerem até os pés do grupo de mortos-vivos. Pernas e joelhos quebrados ou esfolados até os ossos, muitos tombaram, os que continuaram em pé foram decapitados pela cimitarra curta de Kalí. Sorena estava grudada no chão, sem saber o que fazer.

– Hey Sor, se quer desintegrá-los agora, eu agradeceria! – exclamou Kalí com um sorrisinho no rosto. Gotas de sangue espirraram em seu braço e rosto. Sorena sacudiu a cabeça e achou que o mundo estava louco. Tudo estava fora de ordem e tudo deveria ser consertado.

– Não... Não!! Deixe-os!! Deixe-os!! – ela gritou com as mãos segurando a cabeça. – Deixe-os em paz!! Eles serão salvos pela Dama Sombria!! Deixe-os!!

– Ninguém vai salvá-los menina... – o avô fez outro gesto brusco e uma lufada de energia negra atingiu a cabeça de Sorena com rudeza. – Acorde para a vida criança!! – ela percebeu na hora da onde vinha aquele poder. Dos mortos.

– Sorena...!! – um grito apavorado de Kalí fez Sorena levantar a cabeça imediatamente. E foi a última coisa que Sorena viu naquela tarde.

 

**Caminho para o Norte de Stormwind.**

 

Hrodi lembrara bem de ter deixado a chave da Taverna debaixo do jarro de plantas na entrada dos fundos e também lembrou de pegar sua varinha de pescar. Para se certificar que não a perderia no caminho, amarrou bem atrás da pequena mochila que levava. A carta breve e com letra tremida estava onde deveria estar. Debaixo da sua blusa manchada de vinho e do tempo a sua antiga armadura de Paladino ainda reluzente. Caso algo o atacasse na longa estrada, ele iria estar prevenido. Silenciosamente na madrugada em que conseguira voltar para sua amada cidade natal, ele decidira deixá-la para trás de uma vez por todas. A sua Ordem era uma farsa, seus anos de servidão foram desperdício e joguetes nas mãos dos poderosos. Rei Varyan não se importava com seu povo, mas com sua vingança. Tolos, todos ali eram, todos sem excessão. Ele não seria mais outro tolo, não outro tolo para servir à “eles”. Mastigando um pão dormido, ele tossiu diversas vezes durante o caminho, tossiu até parecer que os seus pulmões estavam descolando do peito.

– Maldição... – ele disse ao parar por um minuto e perceber que sangue se misturara ao muco que estava cuspindo de vez em quando. – Que Oxkhar me perdoe... – o grasnar de um pássaro negro chamou sua atenção na estrada. – Okay amiguinho. Já sei que devo ir. Apenas me aponte o lugar. – o corvo alçou vôo e ficou a uma distância considerável do senhor de quase 70 anos se arrastando pela estrada para o Norte. Deveria atender o chamado. Sonhara tanto com esse dia, o dia em que deixaria sua Taverna para o filho e seguir em peregrinação até Mão de Tyr, onde todos os Paladinos da Ordem da Luz descansavam de seus labores. Muitos perigos haveriam, mas se tivesse sorte, Hrodi encontraria aventureiros que o acompanhassem seguramente. – Estou cada vez mais velho, amiguinho... Será que minha viagem será abençoada pela paz? – o corvo grasnou alto e deu um rasante perto dele.

 

**Undercity naquele mesmo momento.**

 

Derris ajeitava sua mandíbula implantada, costurá-la ao rosto macilento era sua rotina agora. Não havia muito o que fazer a não ser esperar por Sorena. Se é que ela viria até ele. Se é que estaria viva nesse momento. O Apotecário se sentia entediado e extremamente irritadiço. Rosnar virara sua rotina. Alguém bateu em uma estante perto dele, era seu ex-colega o Embaixador Sunsorrow.

– Como vão as coisas? – ele respondeu em um rosnado. – Parece bem melhor. Há alguém que quer vê-lo. – outro rosnado. – Alguém que pode fazê-lo sair dessa cadeira...? – Derris virou seu pescoço que deu um estalo sonoro e levantou da cadeira.

– O único assunto que me faria sair dessa cadeira seria se minha filha estivesse lá fora me esperando...

– F-filha? Você tem uma filha, caro Derris? – perguntou Sunsorrow com curiosidade.

– Não lhe interessa!! – rosnou ele guturalmente e com um gesto brusco se retirou da frente do colega. Ele caminhou a passos firmes até a Sala do Trono, mas parou no corredor do Salão de Magia. A tão empolgada Imladris corria para lá e para cá com caixotes e livros. Atrás dela, mais um dos Abandonados novatos querendo um lugar para ficar.

– Vamos, vamos! Você vai gostar das criptas daqui. São perto da biblioteca secundária e há livros bons para estudar! – ela dizia em uma animação beirando o fanatismo. Derris sabia bem da onde vinha a inspiração e isso o irritou mais ainda. Com outro rosnado afastou o pensamento de sua antiga vida. Aquela menina que fingia estar morta parecia muito com aquela que um dia fora sua esposa. Mas Serenath não gostava de mortos-vivos e não apreciaria ficar na companhia de um maldito Abandonado com ele. O mínimo que aconteceria era Serenath gritando de horror por ver a carcaça putrefata de seu ex-companheiro perambulando por aí. Era isso que os vivos achavam dos mortos. Meras carcaças sem vida. Era isso que os Clérigos achavam dos Abandonados. Meros peões no jogo dos Poderes Ancestrais.

 

**Anos atrás em Undercity.**

 

O Examinador Bauhaus segurava uma prancheta com tinteiro embutido. A garotinha ao seu lado, grandes olhos azuis e roupas maiores que seu corpo segurava uma prancheta similar, só que o tinteiro vazio, já que a pequena não sabia escrever ainda.

– naturalidade?

– terras Contaminadas, senhor... – respondia o alvo do censo, um Abandonado recém saído do Sepulcro. A menininha foi até o mapa do censo de Undercity e localizou as Terras Contaminadas com um fino pino.

– Idade ao morrer?

– 36 anos. – Bauhaus anotava tudo rapidamente, Immie marcava pontinhos em seu pergaminho.

– família?

– Os Caldwell... Todos mortos, eu creio...

– Deixarei seu nome na lista púbica, caso algum de seus parentes apareça...

– Oh obrigado, muito obrigado senhor... – agradeceu o Abandonado.

– Profissão?

– Fazendeiro. Eu fazia queijo. Um bom queijo sabe?

– Eu gosto de queijo... – opinou Imladris com um sorriso, o Abandonado ficou mais confiante e sorriu de volta com poucos dentes.

– Poderia assinar? – Bauhaus apontou um alfinete para o dedo do Abandonado.

– Oh sim, claro senhor... – e então espetou o alfinte na carne fria e rígida do Caldwell para extrair uma gota de seu sangue. Depois que o liquido viscoso e coagulado saiu pelo ferimento, Bauhaus pressionou bem o dedo no pergaminho que acabara de preencher.

– Bem, senhor Caldwell, agradecemos muito sua participação no censo de Undercity...

– E bem vindo aos Abandonados! Iremos te ajudar no que pudermos! – exclamou a menininha empolgada dando um broche feito a mão com o símbolo dos Abandonados para o cadáver reanimado. Caldwell tomou aquele objeto na mão e colocou-o na lapela de seu casaco comido pelas traças com certo tremor nas mãos.

– Eu agradeço muito a vocês... E-eu não saberia o que eu fazer se não tivesse esse lugar para ficar... - estava entediado pela cena e deu um olhar mortífero para a garotinha ajudante.

– Imladris... – o Examinador a repreendeu. – Estamos em um procedimento burocrático de imensa importância. O nosso tempo é reduzido devido a demanda. Queremos saber apenas as informações que importam e não dar boas vindas... Para isso existe o taverneiro Norman...

– Mas não quer dizer que não possamos dar as boas vindas ao pessoal aqui... As vezes eles ficam com vergonha, senhor Examinador... – o Magistrado pigarreou e virou-se para o próximo Abandonado na fila, folha em na prancheta.

– Nome? – Imladris tirava outra folha de pergaminho e começava a colocar pontinhos onde deveria colocar.

– Maeline Atwood.

– Naturalidade?

– Goldshire, Stormwind... – a menininha procurou pela cidade, mas não achou no Mapa.

– Idade ao morrer?

– 28 anos.

– Família?

– Vivos.

– Nenhum parente com suspeita de...

– Não, estão todos vivos.

– Que tipo de assunto veio tratar em Undercity, Maeline?

– Descansar em paz. – Imladris olhou bem para a Abandonada, usava uma manta mortuária rosa clara e parecia estar morta há muito tempo. Teve pena pela a mulher. Todos os traços físicos dela pareciam ser de uma mãe que morrera ao dar a luz. – Gostaria de mudar de nome, se me permitirem.

– E por qual razão?

– Não me sinto a vontade com meu nome anterior.

– Prontamente. Qual seria o nome desejado?

– Mary Edras... – o Magistrado fez uma observação na ficha de Maeline e entregou a Imladris, para que ela colocasse em uma pilha diferente.

– Profissão?

– Eu era da Irmandade de Lady Raven. Eu era curandeira... – Imladris deu um pulo no lugar.

– Oh oh! Posso te apresentar a minha Mestra Aelthalyste, ela é clériga! Ela pode ser clériga como nós, Sr. Examinador Bauhaus?

– Imladris, se contenha. Srta.. Edras, encaminhe-se para o War Quarter. Lá você irá encontrar a Banshee Aelthalyste. Ela irá te orientar mais sobre como você pode ajudar em nossa causa.

– Muito obrigada... – disse Maeline com receio, mas ao ver a pequena Imladris com o alfinete na mão, ela sorriu benevolente.

– Assine, por favor? – a menina já encostava o alfinete no dedo da Abandonada e espetava-o com cuidado. – Bem vinda aos Abandonados, Srta. Edras!

– Obrigada menininha gentil... – e saiu da fila assim que terminou de pressionar seu dedo no pergaminho. Bauhaus olhava para Imladris com desconfiança.

– Ela parece ser gente boa...

– Humanos de Stormwind são casos especiais. Encaminhe-os para o Culto das Sombras Esquecidas, sim?

– Eba! Mais pessoas para nos ajudar!

– Não se esqueça, clériga-mirim. Não misture trabalho com devoção. Agora vá pegar mais pergaminho, olhe só essa fila!

– Sim, senhor Examinador!! – Imladris disse batendo continência e correndo entre os Abandonados que faziam fila ali para responderem o questionário do censo.

 

**Acampamento dos Farstrides nas Fronteiras de Quel’Thalas atualmente.**

 

Yondil rasgava a carta que recebera dos amigos mortos em Stratholme. O exército do Flagelo chegara às fronteiras das Terras Fantasmas.

– Milorde, precisamos de uma resposta para o convite de Undercity... – disse seu subordinado, Nahon.

– Não precisamos deles...

– Eu discordo disso, caro Vigia... – espadas foram para o pescoço de Staffron Lerent, o Apotecário da região e Conselheiro Real da Rainha Banshee. – Vocês precisam de nós mais do que pensam.

– Não fazemos negócios com os seus! – bradou Yondil para o respeitável Lerent.

– A Dama Sombria deixa uma mensagem. Aceite ou morra como seus amigos no front. – O pergaminho foi tirado da mão do morto-vivo e lido rapidamente. Os olhos de Yondil estavam mais esverdeados que nunca. Seu rosto tencionou até formar uma carranca de ódio e dor. Remoendo as palavras escritas, ele baixou o pergaminho e fez um gesto amplo para seus soldados.

– Não somos nada além de seguidores do Sol que nos ilumina. Nossa devoção é para Ele e nada mais. Nosso poder vem Dele e não da Escuridão. Sua Rainha traz a morte com ela. Não quero me aliar à morte. – Lerent montou em sua carroça de cavalos descarnados e deu de ombros.

– Uma oferta generosa traz diversas escolhas. Morte sempre haverá enquanto a guerra estiver se alastrando sobre nosso mundo.

– Palavras sábias para um animal carniceiro como vocês... – Yondil cuspiu no chão que Lerent havia pisado anteriormente.

– Quando a Batalha vier, estaremos à sua espera Capitão. Honre o compromisso que rogou à Rainha dos Abandonados.

– Senão você fará o quê...? – provocou Yondil soltando a bainha de sua espada e segurando bem a guarda.

– O que eu farei? Nada. Mas aquela que cobrará o favor trará a ira dos Antigos.

– Não tenho medo de suas ameaças...

– Não são ameaças. É o seu futuro que está por vir. – sorriu o Abandonado mostrando os caninos exageradamente pontiagudos. Chicoteou o ar com violência e logo a carroça estava longe. Yondil esperou o momento de raiva passar para se ajoelhar no chão e chorar amargamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ilha Sunstrider, Norte de Quel’Thalas.**

 

Eriol Willfire esperava na fronteira do cais da Ilha Sunstrider. Ao seu lado planando vigilante, Ox, o Dragon Hawk morto-vivo que Sorena deixara para trás. A paliçada que envolvia uma pequena resistência formada perto do cais esperava por ordens. Estavam sob ataque. Os necromantes do Sul decidiram soltar as amarras das criaturas da Praga. Hoje seria seu primeiro teste. E se tudo desse certo, todos reconheceriam que Eriol Willfire era digno de seu nome.

– Que demora... – resmungou um mago atrás dele. Os líderes da resistência no cais discutiam os planos dentro de uma tenda maior. Ox grasnou algo como um muxoxo e bicou o ombro do rapaz. Eriol sorriu em resposta, era como o morto-vivo demonstrava impaciência.

– Hoje será nosso dia, Ox... – murmurou ele separando algumas escamas soltas e alinhando-as no couro do animal.

– Como podem deixar uma coisa dessas andar entre nós? – disse um.

– E se ele estiver com a Praga? – cochichou outro.

– Nos livramos dele assim que o cerco começar. Pode apostar. – respondeu outro mais autoritário. O líder Magistrado Henix chamou-o à tenda. Ox o seguiu como de costume, mas ficou bicando as cinzas que trepidavam das chamas de uma fogueira.

– Caro Eriol dos Willfire, temos uma missão para você.

– Estou pronto para qualquer tarefa que me apontar, senhor! – respondeu ele resoluto.

– Leve esta mensagem ao nosso ladino de tocaia, Andrus Pernas-de-Aranha. Ele está em uma pequena rocha à espreita de um acampamento inimigo.

– Necromantes, senhor?

– Pior: Elfos da noite. Os bastardos entraram em nossos domínios...

– Morte é o que eles irão ter... – comentou um tenente-vigia.

– Esta é a mensagem, rapaz. – Henix deu o pergaminho enrolado para Eriol e o viu esconder bem em suas vestes. – Leve isto com você. – mostrando uma sabre curta com lâmina avermelhada. – Cortesia dos Farstriders pela sua coragem no duelo com aquele anão desgraçado.

– Apenas fiz o meu trabalho senhor... – disse Eriol encabulado. Ao sair da tenda recebeu em suas costas os cochichos dos líderes.

– Eu vejo a vontade dos Antigos nos olhos do rapaz...

– Ele terá um futuro brilhante...

– Os Willfire recuperam a honra em sua linhagem...

– Vamos, Ox... Temos uma missão... – disse Eriol se preparando enquanto o Dragon-Hawk encolhia a coluna para abrigar o peso do rapaz em suas costas devidamente atreladas a uma sela especial. Ao montar no morto-vivo, Eriol respirou fundo. Seria a missão mais perigosa desde então. Kalí não gostaria nada de saber disso, mas deveria fazer pelo seu povo. Fazer pela confiança que Sorena trouxe para sua casa e sua vida. Com um gesto gentil nas escamas da cabeça de Ox, Eriol apoiou-se no gancho de mão que havia na sela para se segurar durante o vôo, o grasnar de Ox chamou atenção daqueles que estavam no acampamento, assim como assustou os possíveis inimigos do cais, os temidos Elfos Corrompidos.

 

**Distrito de Goldshire, Reino de Stormwind.**

 

Oxkhar estranhou a quietude da Taverna do Sol. O cozinheiro Prim fungava no avental manchado. Ele correu atravessando a rua do vilarejo e segurou o senhor que servia seu pai há anos a fio.

– Ele chegou? Ele está aqui? – Prim negou com a cabeça e apontou para a carta em cima da mesa maior, depois para a chave que encontrara debaixo da planta na porta dos fundos. – Pai...? Papai!! – Gritou Oxkhar para as escadas, mas não obteve resposta. – Papai!! – gritou novamente e constatou o que temia. As gavetas reviradas, as roupas desaparecidas e o suporte para armadura que ficava de amostra no corredor para o quarto estava sem nada. Oxkhar esmurrou a porta do quarto e gritou de ódio. Lágrimas escorreram pelas suas bochechas cavadas. Desceu as escadas e foi ler a carta:

 

_“Querido filho,_

_Sei que não vai gostar da notícia, mas recebi meu chamado. Todo cavaleiro da Ordem da Luz deve seguir seu caminho, o meu é a Mão de Tyr, a mão que guia nossos propósitos. Irei sem me preocupar, pois sei que você cuidará bem de nossa casa. Não fique chateado, caro filho, seu pai está cumprindo aquilo que prometeu ao Juramento. Diga à Sorena que levei um dos livros dela. Irá me distrair durante a longa viagem._

_De seu saudoso pai,_

_Hrodi de Goldshire.”_

 

– Ele se foi, mestre Oxkhar? – perguntou Prim para Oxkhar. O paladino virou-se para o senhor de meia-idade.

– Prim... Traga sua família para a Taverna do Sol... Você é agora o proprietário.

– O quê?! – exclamou o senhor com os olhos arregalados. Oxkhar preparou seu manto e guardou a carta dentro das vestes.

– Todo Cavaleiro da Ordem da Luz deve seguir seu caminho, Prim. Estou seguindo o meu.

– Mas Mestre Oxkhar... Para onde vai?

– Trazer a ruína dos que me tiraram tudo que eu tinha... Trarei a cabeça do líder dos Windrunner e a jogarei aos pés de nosso Monsenhor Varyan. – e partiu de sua casa para nunca mais voltar.

 

**Undercity, Sala do Trono.**

 

Derris encarava tediosamente o trono da Rainha dos Abandonados. Não havia ninguém na sala do Trono àquela hora. Todos estavam ocupados com os planos mirabolantes de invasão vindos de Stormwind. Iriam tentar recuperar as ruínas de Lordaeron. Queriam purificar a cidade com o sangue maldito dos Abandonados. Belo jeito de se purificar uma cidade fantasma. Derris continuou a olhar para o trono e se aproximou em passos arrastados. Sentou-se ereto na cadeira e experimentou o conforto da almofada.

– Mas que disparate você está cometendo?! – gritou alguém esganiçadamente. Era a Clériga Imladris. – Saia já daí!! Esse é o trono da Dama Sombria!!

– Não sinto diferença alguma ao sentar aqui...

– Seu profanador!! – acusou Imladris apontando para ele.

– E nem é tão confortável assim... – Derris se levantou ao ver que Sylvanas chegava com outros líderes da Horda. – Desperdício de meu tempo...

– Algo em que possa ajudá-lo, mestre Derris? – perguntou Sylvanas o perfurando com um olhar mortífero.

– Quando você senta ali... Você fica mais imponente? É isso que sente? Altiva e imponente sentada em seu trono comido por cupins?

– Respeite a Dama Sombria!! – disse um guarda de elite apontando a arma para ele.

– Ela nos salvou!! Nos trouxe confiança e propósito para a nossa vida!! – disse outro. Logo Derris se viu cercado por guardas furiosos. Sylvanas o olhava intensamente.

– O que quer dizer com isso, caro Derris?

– Você enganou tantas pessoas, fez a vida de alguns um tremendo inferno... Não sente remorso pelas suas ações maléficas?

– Por que deveria?

– Porque é isso que você faz: Tirar tudo que seus inimigos têm. – os guardas elite esbravejaram em resposta. – E quanto àquilo que seus aliados tanto querem? Você tira isso também?

– Retire a insolência em suas palavras, Mestre Derris! – pontuou um guarda, Derris o olhou com uma cara de tédio.

– Vocês são tão cansativos com sua devoção cega...

– A Rainha nos salvou!! – gritou um guarda, logo a sala do Trono ecoava vozes glorificando o nome de Sylvanas.

– Sim, sim!! Bando de malucos, mas quem vai salvar sua Rainha? – silêncio mortal entre todos. – Já chegou a pensar nisso Rainha? Quem vai te salvar? Se algum destemido alcançar Arthas antes de nós e mandá-lo para o inferno eterno que ele merece, o que será que acontecerá? – Sylvanas sentiu o brilho mortífero nos olhos avermelhados do irmão. Ela não queria demonstrar que estava com receio de responder, de estar apavorada com a idéia de que se o Rei Lich fosse destruído, ela também estaria com seus dias contados. E seus amados Abandonados? Será que iriam com ela? Será que ficariam perpetuando o ciclo de uma geração de mortos-vivos com consciência, mas sem liderança? E todos seus planos contra o Flagelo iriam virar cinzas. Seu primeiro pensamento foi naquela noite no Portão de Silvermoon. Se não o Rei Lich, outros iriam invadir sua querida cidade.

– Mestre Derris está em um dia ruim... – comentou Sylvanas com seu sorrisinho misterioso. – Tudo isso porque as notícias chegaram a Silvermoon...? Ou será que Mestre Derris quer sustentar uma outra mentira para quem o considera morto e enterrado? – o Abandonado avançou contra a irmã de maneira violenta e súbita.

– Você não pode tirar ela de mim!! Você não pode!! – segundos depois, Derris era sufocado por dezenas de guardas reais.

– As ordens, minha Rainha...? – perguntou o capitão da guarda. Sylvanas sentou em seu trono e encarou bem o irmão-gêmeo.

– Vejo que sua servidão não me vale mais, Derris. Peço que saia de meu Reino nesse exato momento. Se não cumprir esta ordem imediatamente creio que você não irá achar seus pedaços entre a pilha de dejetos que jogaremos pelo esgoto. – os guardas agarraram Derris e o retiraram a força. O ex-Apotecário continuava esbravejar.

– Vocês são loucos! Ela vai nos levar à ruína! Ela não deseja o bem de vocês! Me escutem!

– Não blasfeme contra a Dama Sombria, Mestre Derris! – disse a clériga Imladris com lágrimas nos olhos. Seu rosto estava ruborizado e os olhos tão verdes estavam faiscando na luz baixa da Sala do Trono.

– Você não está morta, criança! Sua família está em Silvermoon neste instante, eles a querem por perto!

– Levem esse lunático embora, por favor? – ordenou Varimathras com um gesto amplo de suas asas. Os guardas obedeceram com certo prazer em fazer Derris ficar dolorido pelo caminho. Ele gritava para todos ouvirem.

– Eles virão!! E soterrarão Undercity como um castelo de areia!! Eles virão!! E você, Sylvanas Windrunner, vai fugir como sempre fez!! Vai correr como o vento, assim como nossa irmã Alleria falava!! Trapacear é o seu jogo e os nossos destinos estarão selados definitivamente!!

– Ora, calado!! – um guarda desembainhou uma faca e descosturou a mandíbula metálica de Derris para que ele não fosse capaz de falar. O Abandonado foi chutado para fora das ruínas de Lordaeron e proibido formalmente de se aproximar dos portões. Do lado de fora, um velociraptor farejava o vento gelado da pequena estrada que levava as ruínas. Um troll de cabelos espetados avermelhados o olhou de lado como se fosse um antigo inimigo.

– Mestre Derris fez bem em sair... – o morto-vivo limpou suas vestes e verificou sua mandíbula aberta. A peça metálica ficara lá dentro com os guardas. – A batalha que virá não terá perspectivas nada animadoras...

 

**Anos atrás na antiga Quel’Thalas.**

 

– Mamãe! Mamãe! – gritava uma menininha elfa entre a multidão. Parte da Floresta lá fora dos Portões havia sido carbonizada por um dos dragões vermelhos que os orcs trouxeram do Sul. – Mamãe!! – uma flecha zuniu rente ao seu corpinho miúdo. Um imenso orc, cheio de cicatrizes e com um machado maior que ele mesmo caiu ao chão com um estrondo enorme. Kalindorane correu para trás sem perceber para onde ia, acabou trombando em uma pessoa.

– Hey Willfire. Calminha. Sei onde seus pais estão... – disse a voz melodiosa de Sylvanas Windrunner, segurando seu arco e flecha, capa de vigia e preparando outra flecha.

– D-dragão!! – a menininha apontou para o céu. – Vai me queimar!

– Uma Willfire falando isso? – debochou Sylvanas atirando sem pestanejar em outros 3 orcs que se aproximavam pela Praça na clareira da Floresta. Kalindorane a olhou admirada. – Não sabe que a alcunha de vocês é: “Não mexa com um, senão acaba se chamuscando.”? – a menininha concordou.

– Como a senhora...? – outra flecha zuniu e derrubou um batedor que atacava um cidadão indefeso há uns metros dali.

– Não me chame de senhora... Me faz sentir velha...

– Como consegue...? – apontando para o arco e flecha.

– É fácil! Aponte, mire e atire. Minha irmã me ensinou. Se bem que ela não segue o conselho algumas vezes... – mais flechas e mais orcs caindo. Soldados de elite apareceram do nada ao redor de Sylvanas. – Qual é a situação? – muitos deles carregavam arcos e flechas, mas um deles pegou Kalí no colo e a colocou debaixo de seu manto, a protegendo de qualquer ataque.

– Fechamos as fronteiras. Os orcs estão encurralados.

– Do jeito que eu gosto... – sorriu Sylvanas para a garotinha. Kalí tremeu no lugar. – Você ficará bem, Willfire. Este é meu irmão Andrus, Pernas-de-Aranha. Irá te levar para seus pais em Silvermoon. – e virando para o irmão. – Andrus, tenha cuidado, certo?

– Pode apostar, fedelha... – disse ele tirando uma arma exótica com cano estreito e preenchendo o cano com uma bolinha de ferro. Logo o coldre da arma brilhou intensamente com a magia envolvida.

– Como eu adoro o meu Sylvos...! – riu Sylvanas para o irmão.

– Vamos, Willfire? – disse Andrus a segurando bem no colo.

– Moça! Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou a menina já um pouco afastada. Sylvanas levantou o arco e flecha com maestria e atirou uma flecha para o alto, logo um monstro voador aparentado aos dragões aterrissou forçadamente na Floresta lá atrás.

– Sylvanas Windrunner! – exclamou em resposta. – E o seu Willfire?

– Kalí!! Kalindorane!!

– És muito bem-vinda aos Farstriders Kalindorane dos Willfire!! – mas a batalha se seguiu e Kalí apenas foi chacoalhada pela corrida intensa que Andrus fazia entre as árvores, escapando de inimigos em potencial e seguindo em frente até o portão secreto de Silvermoon.

Ao sentir o abraço caloroso dos pais ao atravessar o portão secreto, Kalí tentou explicar a aventura em que se envolveu.

– E-e-e... e... aí a moça, a moça Sylvanas zum!! Tirou o arco e a flecha ziiiim no orc fedorento!! – exclamava a menininha empolgada. Andrus se espreguiçou e apontou algo na arma para seu irmão Sylvos que auxiliava os Farstriders com munição.

– Falhou quando tentei o terceiro tiro... – Sylvos emburrou o cenho e grunhiu algo contra a arma. – Ainda bem que não arrancou meu braço...

– Estou quase lá okay...? Só alguns ajustes e...

– Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou alguém ofegante vindo na chuva.

– Por Elune, Sylvanas!! – exclamou Sylvos indo para a irmã-gêmea, estava ferida. Alleria vinha atrás com o restante dos Farstriders. Andrus foi ao portão secreto tomar providências.

– Tudo bem maninho... Só estou um pouco... – e desmaiou no colo de Alleria antes que pudesse falar.

– A tola quis enfrentar o chefe orc sozinha! – disse Alleria verificando pulsação e reflexos da irmã menor. – Ela tem os miolos afetados, Sylvos! Estou te falando! Chamem os clérigos! – ordenou a líder dos Farstriders. – Olha só para ela... Acha que mostrando serviço desse jeito vai adiantar? – Kalí acompanhava a movimentação com apreensão. Com o dedo polegar na boca e os olhos cheios d’água, ela chegou perto de Alleria.

– A moça Sylvanas vai morrer? – a mais velha dos Windrunner sorriu gentilmente para a menina.

– Se ela ousar fazer isso, eu a busco no mundo dos mortos se for preciso... – Kalí se assustou com o tom de voz da Vigia. – Sylvanas é forte, destemida. Desmiolada na maior parte das vezes, mas vai ficar bem... Não se preocupe Kalí! – segurando a mão da menininha. – Os Windrunner são resistentes como rocha! – uma pequena explosão foi ouvida atrás delas, Sylvos tinha a cara enegrecida por pólvora e suas sobrancelhas estavam chamuscadas. Andrus gargalhava do irmão mais novo.

– Não diga... nada!! – e voltou a remontar a arma que acabara de desmontar em suas mãos.

– E-eu quero ser uma Farstrider, senhora Vigia! – disse Kalí com um gesto firme dos bracinhos.

– Então teremos que começar te treinar, menina Willfire. – os pais de Kalí sorriram com a empolgação da filha única. – Amanhã, quando o sol nascer, na colina dos ladinos, que tal?

– Tão cedo assim? – resmungou Kalí receosa com a hora.

– Ora vejam! Uma Vigia deve acordar bem cedinho para suas obrigações!

– Mas quando o sol nascer? – Alleria bagunçou as madeixas da menininha de apenas 7 anos.

 

**Arredores da Floresta Eversong.**

 

– Eu tenho uma irmã sabe? – dizia Eriol extremamente esfomeado quando o ladino Andrus ofertou algo para ele comer. A missão havia sido um sucesso, e Eriol ainda ajudara o ladino a expulsar os invasores de Darnassus. Nunca vira um elfo da noite na vida, mas agora sabia o que deveria temer, ou melhor, não temer. Eles eram como árvores de casca podre. Poderiam ter milhares de anos, mas se feriam da mesma forma que os Elfos do Sangue.

– Tenho três... Todas mais novas...

– Você tem sorte! A minha é mais velha e me torra os miolos quando começa a resmungar... – Andrus comeu um pedaço do bolo de queijo que servia e pontuou com a pequena faca culinária para o rapaz.

– Não fale assim... Ela está tentando te ensinar as coisas...

– Ela é uma Vigia das Terras Fantasmas...

– As minhas também eram... Espere aí... Será alguém que conheço? – Eriol limpou a mão em sua calça rasgada pela batalha e apertou a mão do mais velho.

– Apresento-me, senhor Andrus. Sou Eriol Willfire... – Andrus sorriu largamente e apertou a mão do jovem.

– Conheço sua família, os temidos Willfire...

– Não mexa conosco ou vai se chamuscar...? – replicou Eriol com uma careta.

– Não gosta da alcunha não é?

– Algo que irei carregar pro resto da minha vida... O irmão mais novo de Kalindorane, a arqueira-vigia de Tranquillien.

– Pois acho que após esse nosso pequeno episódio aqui não haverá comparações entre você e sua irmã... – Andrus apontou a faca para um ponto atrás de suas costas. – O que você fez lá na ilhota foi excepcional para um jovem mago como você...

– Sou novato ainda... – a bicada que o Hawk Ox deu em seus cabelos, fez Eriol dar um pulo de susto. – Ox!!

– Oh, nosso amiguinho esquisito... Como vai? – perguntou Andrus estendendo a mão para fazer carinho no bico trincado do Dragon-Hawk. Recebeu uma bicada forte que quase arrancou o dedo do ladino. – Hey mocinho, eu preciso desses dedos sabe?

– Ox, que grosseria! – Andrus acenou positivamente.

– Tudo bem... Ele deve gostar do meu sangue...

– P-por que diz isso, senhor Andrus?

– Porque não foi a primeira vez que ele mordeu um Windrunner...


	8. Chapter 8

**Arredores de Quel’Thalas, ruínas da Fonte do Sol horas depois.**

 

– Não serei deturpado ou forçado a ceder ao poder dos outros... - Dar’khan terminava de amarrar bem sua nova prisioneira. Pensava em como seria sua vida de glória e louvor. Como Azeroth e os Poderes dos Mundos iriam prestar homenagens ao seu nome, construir templos e cidades, fazer tudo que ele quisesse. E Arthas Menendil seria um servo menor. Menor, não. Seria um servo morto. Arthas, o tão simplório Rei Lich morto aos seus pés, desintegrado? Não, não, morte muito fácil. Um pouco de criatividade, talvez fazê-lo sangrar até morrer. Ou fazer seu exército tão precioso da Praga consumi-lo vivo. - Sim, sim! – e riu-se de seus devaneios homicidas. A prisioneira tentou novamente se soltar com um de seus uivos aterradores, mas a magia que Dar’khan usava era esmagadora perto da feitiçaria de Sylvanas Windrunner.

– Pensando alto, Dar’khan...? – disse apenas, cansada pelo esforço.

– Ouviu os meus pensamentos, cara Sylvanas? – ele disse bem perto de seu rosto gelado.

– Quando o nome do maldito aparece na mente de qualquer pobre coitado, eu sei como captar a mensagem...

– Sempre foi sua grande ambição não é? Ter Arthas aos seus pés?

– Na verdade era isso e a sua cabeça espetada em uma estaca ao lado de meu trono...

– Ohohoho oh sim! Aí eu sempre estaria ao seu lado?

– Não, seria a prova definitiva de que eu, a Dama Sombria dos Abandonados, não sou piedosa com quem me irrita ao extremo.

– Oras Sylvanas... – acariciando os cabelos prateados da banshee cativa. – Você irá presenciar o evento que irá mudar o rumo de nossa raça...

– E você vai fazer isso, eu creio...? – o risinho de Dar’khan fez a banshee contrair os lábios em desagrado.

– Você sabe o quanto eu quero trazer a glória de Quel’Thalas novamente. O quanto me importa o esplendor dos dias antigos... Imortalidade, Sylvanas... Nunca pensou nisso?

– Não obrigada. Já estou condenada para todo sempre sem precisar fazer muita festa por isso. – respondeu Sylvanas com um sorrisinho no rosto.

– As peças se mexem no tabuleiro, querida General-vigia... E tenho todas as peças ao meu comando.

– Tudo bem, eu desisto, Dar’khan... Você ganhou mais uma vez... – o elfo do sangue arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

– Os meus ouvidos me traem novamente? A grandiosa Rainha Banshee diz que eu venci...?

– Sim, você venceu... Você é bem mais idiota do que eu julgava. – sua pele fria e insensível não sentiu o tapa desferido por Dar’khan, mas seu coração morto pulsou em ódio pelo ato. – Mais simplório que o próprio Arthas... Comandado como um soldadinho de papel por Kil’jaeden... E você é apenas um verme no meio do excremento...

– Você vai engolir as suas palavras... Ou melhor! Não terá palavra alguma vinda de sua boca profana... – Dar’khan se afastou para a clareira que o poder de Anveena a verdadeira forma humanóide da Fonte do Sol formara. – Mas darei um belo lugar para você presenciar a minha ascensão.

– Eles virão...

– Oh sim, quem? Seus desmazelados esqueletos imundos? Patético... – o sorriso de Sylvanas fez Dar’khan pensar duas vezes.

– É desse jeito que eu continuo no poder, Dar’khan querido... Eu prevejo tudo além da real batalha.

– Meu poder se espalhará muito além de Azeroth, para reinos mencionados apenas em sussurros... Vai ser glorioso...

– V-vai ser... insano... – disse o jovem dragão azul Kalecgos tentando se levantar do forte golpe de magia que recebera minutos atrás de Dar’khan. – E uma insanidade... que você jamais verá... se realizar... – o grito estridente de Sylvanas pegou Dar’khan desprevenido e anulou parte de seu poder sobre o jovem dragão.

– Tolos! Com o que drenei da Fonte do Sol escondida naquela criatura inferior me dá poder suficiente de reduzi-los a cinzas! – um bater de asas membranosas fez o elfo do sangue virar-se para encarar o céu.

– Então terei que me esforçar um pouco mais... – disse uma voz cavernosa vinda do céu. A dragoa azul Tyri vinha preparada com seu sopro mágico. – Talvez algo um pouco mais forte seja necessário?

– Ah você! – riu-se Dar’khan. – Mas estou bem preparado para você também querida... Nosso último encontro flamejante não se repetirá. – indicando uma misteriosa figura parada há poucos metros dali.

 

– O que foi aquilo? – perguntou Kalí no meio da tarde. Uma luz fraca vinha do Sul de Quel’Thalas, onde a última cidade fora construída. Lethvalin e o velho Theridion estavam de vigília em dois flancos opostos entre as árvores, lugar em que decidiram acampar. Sorena tremia da cabeça aos pés.

– E-eu não sei...

– Você está péssima... Tem certeza que...

– Ela está fazendo de novo...

– O quê?

– Me fazendo ver as coisas... Coisas horríveis...

– Sorena...

– Ela vai arrancar minha alma? Será que vai fazer isso? Tirar tudo que tenho?

– Ela não faria isso...

– Você disse que ela era maligna...! – sussurrou a jovem Elfa do sangue com lágrimas nos olhos opacos e doentes.

– É o que todos pensam... É o que todos querem pensar...

– Por que nos odeiam tanto?

– Porque falhamos quando tínhamos tudo para ganhar... – disse o velho Theridion mastigando algo. Trazia sementes na palma da mão. – Jovem Willfire, traga a minha mochila sim? – a arqueira concordou, o velho cuspiu a pasta que fizera com saliva.

– Você não vai fazer isso vai? – perguntou Sorena enojada.

– Isso é para limpar os dentes, sua tola... – pegando o odre de beberagem alcoólica que Lethvalin carregava e despejando um pouco em um pote de madeira. Kalí chegou com a mochila, o velho preparou as coisas e esquentou algo em uma ampola metálica.

– Irei vigiar com Lethvalin... Já volto, Sorena... – disse Kalí plantando um beijo carinhoso na fronte suada da feiticeira. Silêncio entre avô e neta.

– Ela tem um carinho especial por você, cabeça-oca... – a mais nova nem percebeu no comentário.

– O que está acontecendo comigo...? – suplicou Sorena se encolhendo no manto pesado que deram para ela se cobrir.

– O que esperava criança tola? Acha que a generosidade da Rainha dos Abandonados é assim? De livre e espontânea vontade? – o velho jogou um liquido de cheiro doce no pote de madeira e esperou o resultado. Uma espuma roxa borbulhou por alguns segundos. – Prontinho...

– O que é isso?

– Extrato de malva. Cura machucados.

– Não estou machucada. – certificou-se Sorena tateando o seu corpo por dentro do manto.

– As feridas de dentro, criança. Você as tem desde que saiu de seu lar.

– Como sabe disso?

– Já fui um feiticeiro como você em meu tempo... Cada vez que meus poderes aumentavam, mais meu corpo exigia energia vital. Graças a  _Belore_ , achei um modo mais fácil de suprir minhas necessidades mágicas...

– E...? – Sorena perguntou sôfrega.

– Casei e tive filhos. - Sorena soltou um bufo impaciente e virou-se de barriga para cima. Seu corpo dolorido parecia estar evaporando por dentro. – Você vai morrer, criança. – ela o encarou firmemente. – Essa coisa que impregnaram em seu corpo? Está te matando aos poucos. Aonde vai chegar? Não quero saber. Se você virar um deles, juro que te enterro viva aqui mesmo! – Sorena deixou escapar uma lágrima de dor.

– Por que os odeia tanto?

– Tiraram tudo de mim. Família, amor, esperança... Eles merecem o sofrimento eterno...

– Eles não são culpados! Ela não é culpada...!

– Sempre tentando justificar os atos daquela desmiolada não? Quando vai aprender hein? Sylvanas morreu na frente daquele portão. A criatura que tomou conta de seu corpo é vil e perigosa. Traiu nosso povo, segue seus próprios propósitos, planeja coisas que você jamais vai entender...

– E o senhor entende?! Você era pai dela!

– Não sou mais. Isso não me interessa mais.

– Como pode dizer isso? Ela tem as lembranças da vida anterior, sei que ainda sente falta de você!

– Aquela banshee não sente nada além de cobiça e ganância.

 

**Caminho para o Norte, fronteira de Alterac.**

 

O cavalo de Oxkhar morrera de cansaço. O animal agora servia de comida para os corvos. O próprio paladino se sentia drenado de suas forças. A estrada para o Norte era perigosa e terrivelmente tortuosa. Enfrentar mortos-vivos do Flagelo era pouco com o que reservara o Vale de Alterac. O pobre cavalo arfara pela última vez, derrubando o cavaleiro, mas Oxkhar não desistiu de sua missão: cravou sua espada de lâmina dourada no crânio do monstro asqueroso que atravessara seu caminho e arrancara parte de seu ombro direito. Quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, Oxkhar viu-se em uma poça de sangue e corpos decepados. O sangue de seu ombro banhara sua armadura e impregnara em suas vestes. Sua espada se tornara a mensagem de morte daqueles que traziam a destruição à paz de Azeroth, a sua paz interna.

Apenas parou de gritar quando caiu de joelhos no chão chorando. Entre os corpos, vira alguém familiar, era o seu companheiro de missão em Mão de Tyr, Tobey de Dustmist. Assolado pela Praga, desfigurado pelo tempo. Pelo estado do corpo, Tobey estava errante há alguns meses, isso só poderia dizer uma coisa: Mão de Tyr fora atacada. Seu pai estava morto provavelmente.

– Por que chora, Ox...? – perguntou uma voz à sua frente.

– Eu falhei, minha mãe...

– Não diga isso, minha criança...

– Eles tiraram tudo de mim... Não sei se irei agüentar...

– Você irá, meu filho... Meu Ox querido... – a mão translúcida de Maeline alcançou o queixo do filho único e levantou sua cabeça. – Siga a Luz do Sol. É ela que te dá forças...

– E-eu não quero mais acreditar nisso... Não quero... – o paladino se segurou em sua espada para não desmaiar. – Eles tiraram... Os Windrunner... Matá-los-ei com minhas mãos... Farei com que experimentem a dor que sinto... Eu prometo pelo chão que piso, pelo sangue que corre em minhas veias... Pelo cadáver de meu querido pai...

– Nossa, pessoas blasfemando estão ficando cada vez mais comuns, não? – comentou alguém atrás de Oxkhar. Ele se virou bruscamente e apontou a grossa lâmina da espada para o vulto oculto pela luz do Sol de Alterac. – Olá senhor... ahn... paladino...? – disse a jovem acanhada com a robustez da armadura do desconhecido. – Posso ajudar? – silêncio de Oxkhar que ainda tentava mirar o rosto da jovem. – Você parece bem detonado hein? Andou concorrendo as medalhas da arena? Sabia que não é nada saudável fazer isso debaixo de uma armadura tão pesada como a sua? – Oxkhar deixou-se ir por terra e sua cabeça quicou uma vez antes que ele fechasse os olhos. – Oh não! Ele morreu?! Oh não!! – exclamou a jovem desesperadamente. – Ta, espere aí. Se ele morrer, isso quer dizer que irá voltar como... ou não... talvez ele volte como a gente... Ou... – um grunhido gutural fez a jovem parar, ela se ajoelhou perto do corpo machucado e desacordado de Oxkhar e aplicou uma magia de cura que trouxe o paladino de volta. – Viu como ainda funciona, Mestre Derris? E o senhor dizendo que e não sabia fazer essas coisas... Lembra que clérigos NÃO curam pessoas mortas? Infelizmente.... Algum dia irei fazer isso, você sabe o quanto a Dama Sombria valoriza isso na gente... Aaaaai, ta, foi mal... Não queria magoar... Hey moço...? Você está bem? – Oxkhar piscou algumas vezes e sentiu-se estranhamente revigorado, mas ainda dolorido.

– O quê? – disse apenas cuspindo saliva amarga e tentando manter o equilíbrio. Algo gelado e estranhamente macilento segurou seus ombros e o levantou sem dificuldades.

– Bem-vindo ao mundo dos não-afortunados por uma montaria épica... – comentou a jovenzinha elfa do sangue de cabelos muito dourados e olhos vivazes. As suas vestimentas eram todas alinhadas e de cor azulada escura com detalhes prateados. O pesado livro que carregava pendurado com uma corrente a tira-colo dava um aspecto intelectual a ela. Oxkhar se sentiu constrangido. Orelhas pontudas apontadas para cima sempre o deixavam constrangido.

– A-aonde estamos? – a sensação macilenta em seu ombro direito tomou forma. Era um homem de idade avançada, curvado e extremamente esquelético. Os reflexos de Oxkhar o fizeram se afastar imediatamente do senhor e sacar a 2ª espada que carregava no cinto. – Afaste-se de mim, servo do Flagelo!

– Oh grande... E o dia começou bem... – disse a voz de Derris, ajeitando sua mandíbula fora do lugar mais outra vez. Imladris tocou o ombro dilacerado e proferiu outra palavra de poder. Uma tímida luz faiscou em volta da pele ferida e restaurou-a rapidamente.

– Prontinho. Novo em folha...

– Não diria isso... – Oxkhar apurou os olhos e constatou seu maior medo.

– Você é a cabeça flutuante!! – gritou apontando a espada curta para o rosto deformado de Derris.

– Oh, tenho fãs agora...?

– Espere aí! Vocês já se conhecem, mestre Derris? – Imladris ficou entre os dois com cara de confusa. – Mas... Você está morto, moço? – perguntou ela bobamente.

– É claro que não!! – indignou-se Oxkhar.

– Algum dia estará... – comentou Derris o desafiando com um olhar cheio de nada. Oxkhar curvou seus lábios em uma expressão de asco e cuspiu ao chão.

– Maldito seja você por ainda viver em carne putrefata e sem espírito.

– Está aí algo que deveríamos sentar e conversar não é? – insistiu Imladris guiando o paladino pela trilha. – Espírito é um termo bem usado para declarar algo que poderia ser a essência do nosso ser...

– Aonde está Sorena? – perguntou Derris antes que a clériga pudesse completar seu raciocínio. Oxkhar avançou no Abandonado e desferiu um soco que o derrubou no chão.

– Aonde?! Você a tirou de nós!! Você e seu corvo maldito!!

– Ela foi por pura vontade própria! Antes a tivesse mantido em sua ilusão em Goldshire!

– O que quer dizer com isso?! – Imladris se colocou entre os dois novamente.

– Milordes, não iremos chegar a lugar nenhum desse jeito... Eu diria que se querem duelar, que façam isso quando não houver perigo de morte envolvido... Não que eu esteja rogando praga para vocês dois, mas se não nos apressarmos, a real Praga irá cair sobre nós como uma chuva de gafanhotos. E eu não gosto de gafanhotos... – concluiu ela indo pela trilha em passos apressados.

– Vai contrariar a garota, jovem paladino? – provocou Derris. Oxkhar se endireitou na postura e encarou o caminho que havia à frente.

 

**Caminho para Silvermoon.**

 

Lor’themar coçava o queixo pensativo. A garota de carona em seu cavalo era a Fonte do Sol. O segredo deveria ficar entre eles, mas havia Sylvanas... A maldita banshee sabia da verdade. Se tivesse força suficiente saberia como invadir Silvermoon e tomar o poder da Fonte para si. Maldita banshee... E o elfo do sangue Líder da cidade em ruínas de Silvermoon sorriu para o chão ao lembrar de sua superiora nos tempos em que ela estava viva. Sylvanas Windrunner era a melhor das melhores. Sobressaía-se a qualquer pessoa, a qualquer um que tentasse ser melhor que ela. O calor em suas costas fez ele desviar as lembranças, a jovem Anveena cochilara contra seu corpo, segurando bem sua cintura. A Fonte do Sol o aquecia.

E era o seu dever com Quel’Thalas não deixá-la cair em mãos erradas.

 

– Sorena, pare!! – gritava Kalí seguindo o rastro apressado de Sorena entre as árvores. Theridion e Lethvalin estavam em direções diferentes para tentar alcançá-la antes que algo acontecesse. – Sorenaaa!! – gritou novamente e não ouviu resposta. Olhou ao seu redor e só viu a Floresta tristonha de sempre. Não poderia ter acontecido novamente. Como naquela vez em que perdeu Eriol indo para Silvermoon. O terror começou a tomar seu coração e ela pensou nas piores maneiras daquela história acabar. De qualquer maneira, Sorena morreria em todas as versões. – Pela Luz que ilumina meu caminho, não a deixe... não a deixe morrer... – Kalí parou instantaneamente ao ouvir um grito estridente vindo mais a frente. Não era algo familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe despertava lembranças. Correu como pode entre os arbustos, desviando de pedras e enxotando animais peçonhentos que atravessavam o seu caminho. Tão acostumada a sua tarefa de vigiar, o arco e flecha voaram para sua mão e logo desferia um tiro contra algo que se aproximava mais a frente. Atingira um cão raivoso e contaminado pela Praga. – Sorenaaaa!! – gritou e a voz que respondeu foi fraca e chorosa.

– Estou aqui... – Kalí seguiu em direção da voz e estancou os pés no chão. Sorena apertava contra si uma figura esguia e sombria caída no chão.

– Sorena, você está... bem?

– Ela não está bem... Ela não está respirando... – dizia Sorena segurando a figura esguia bem perto de si, como se fosse uma criança desprotegida. – Ela não pode morrer, ela é minha esperança...

– Sorena... – Kalí se aproximou e viu realmente o que Sorena tanto protegia da luz do Sol. Era uma elfa particularmente diferente de tantas outras. A pele era tão pálida e esverdeada e as vestimentas eram escuras e pareciam que talhadas a pele. O rosto parcialmente carbonizado tinha remendos entre os olhos e parte do dorso estava coberto de chagas. Kalí se prontificou e abaixou-se para prestar auxílio. – Ela está...?

– Não, não não... Ela não pode estar... – Sorena balançava carinhosamente a elfa nos braços, limpando a sujeira do rosto queimado e tentando reanimá-la com palavras de poder. As faíscas saídas das escamas de dragão que Sorena usava na mão esquerda cobriam o rosto da elfa morta, mas nada parecia surtir efeito. Kalí sentiu a pulsação da elfa e não havia nada. Na verdade se afastou por precaução, pois a pele da morta ali estava demasiadamente gelada demais ao toque.

– Sorena, ela está morta... Vamos, ela não vai...

– Por que ela não acorda...? Vamos tia, acorde... Acorde...

– Temos que ir Sorena, seu avô e Lethvalin estão nos procurando e...

– Não me deixa aqui sozinha tia, por que não acorda? Acorde... Acorde...

– Ela não irá acordar mais, criança... Ela já está morta há muito tempo... – disse Theridion caminhando até elas, abaixou-se perto do corpo de sua antes filha Sylvanas Windrunner e soltou-a do abraço de Sorena. A mais nova o olhava com dúvida. – Ela morreu, Myrtae Windrunner, sua tia está morta... Entendeu...?

– Não... – respondeu mecanicamente Sorena.

– Ela não está mais aqui... Ela se foi...

– Mas ela... – encarando bem o rosto de Sylvanas, os olhos estavam abertos e esbranquiçados como se toda a vontade ali dentro se fora. Sorena soltou o corpo com uma expressão de terror, se afastou até estar abrigada atrás de uma árvore.

– Temos que ir... ouvi uma movimentação a uma distância considerável. – comentou Lethvalin. – Se estiverem a cavalo, estaremos perdidos se forem do lado inimigo.

– Lor’themar... – sussurrou Sorena para si. Theridion a olhou apuradamente.

– Nosso senhor Lor’themar?! – Kalí questionou Lethvalin com os olhos, os dois tiraram conclusões ao mesmo instante. Lethvalin se embrenhou entre as árvores e foi espiar a movimentação para confirmar se eram os vigias de Silvermoon. Theridion voltou-se para o corpo inerte de Sylvanas no chão. Soltou uma risada baixa.

– Do que ri, velho? – perguntou Sorena.

– De como a vida dá voltas... – retirando o capuz que Sylvanas usava e verificando as marcas no rosto e pescoço. – No dia em que a Praga atingiu nossa casa, sua mãe estava tão silenciosa como você agora... Apenas esperando o bote... – o olhar de Theridion para Sorena fez a garota se encolher mais na escuridão. E ajeitando o corpo com cuidado, cruzou o arco e a espada curta em cima do peitoral de Sylvanas. – Sempre pensei que vocês iriam me enterrar antes que eu pudesse fazer isso... – Sorena foi se aproximando lentamente, olhos estranhamente avermelhados. – Lirath e sua mãe... Não pude dar um enterro digno... Tive que queimá-los e jogá-los no Mar... E eu sabia que com Sylvos deveria fazer o mesmo, mas você... Você sempre foi minha favorita Sylvanas... – colocando as mãos acima das armas. – Mas nunca imaginaria que seria você que traria nossa ruína... – Sorena abriu a boca para falar, mas o velho continuou. – Achou que eu não perceberia? Que eu não saberia de suas artimanhas vis de se manter viva...? – levantando-se bruscamente e segurando bem o braço de Sorena que tinha as escamas de dragão. – Acha que eu, um feiticeiro tão poderoso não saberia de como você sobrevive incorporando em outras pessoas?!

– Solte-me velho...! – agonizou Sorena.

– Como pode fazer isso conosco?! Como foi capaz de matar seus próprios familiares? Não lhe dá remorso de ver como sua Casa foi destruída pelas suas mãos? Diga logo como foi ver teu próprio pai arrancando a vida de tua mãe??? Diga!!

– Deixe-me ir, velho maluco...!!

– Você destruiu tudo que nós construímos com tanto labor... E agora destrói a vida dessa criança...?

– Dar’Khan entregou as chaves do Portão para Arthas...!! – confessou Sylvanas através de Sorena. – Foi ele que trouxe nossa ruína!! – o velho Theridion segurou os ombros de Sorena e encarou bem os olhos avermelhados.

– Sylvanas olhe para mim... – Sorena levantou os olhos. – Eu acredito em você, minha filha... Mas nada vai mudar mesmo você falando isso...

– E-eu sei...

– Então deixe a garota em paz...

– Mas ela...!!

– Ela é só uma criança. E Serenath está viva... – os olhos de Sorena se abriram em surpresa. Cascos de cavalos interromperam a conversa, o velho Theridion foi obrigado a se curvar para segurar Sorena que desmaiara. Já o corpo de Sylvanas Windrunner não estava mais ali onde o deixaram.

– Saudações, Theridion... – disse Lor’themar.

– Meu líder... – o velho se curvou um pouco para saudá-lo.

– Que encontro fora do comum. Nossos vigias aqui informaram que o senhor estava aqui. – Lethvalin já estava montado e Kalí vinha em direção de Sorena, antes deu uma boa olhada ao redor e no lugar onde o corpo de Sylvanas estará até então.

– Ela está bem, vigia Kalindorane... Apenas estafada da viagem. – Kalí segurou bem Sorena e sentiu sua pulsação e testa. Uma carroça vinha atrás com sinos pequenos para sinalizar sua passagem. Lor’themar indicou o veículo com um sorriso.

– Parece que velhos aliados nos alertaram de uma nova traição...

– Que seria...? – perguntou Theridion dando uma olhada na carroça. Quem dirigia era o apotecário Lerent.

– Dar’khan... Graças a Luz que nos ilumina, virou cinzas pelo bafo de um dragão azul... – mentiu Lor’themar com um sorriso vitorioso. – O grande traidor pagou pelos seus pecados. – Kalí cobriu o corpo de Sorena com cuidado e ficou ao seu lado na carroça, o apotecário pediu que ela tomasse as rédeas.

– A criança sofreu muito desde que a Nova Praga a atingiu... – os rostos dos elfos se contraíram em nojo, Theridion sentiu sua garganta contrair.

– E-ela está com a Praga? – gaguejou Kalí.

– A Nova Praga. É diferente.

 

**Fronteira de Alterac, noite.**

 

– Tá bom, quem começa? – perguntou Imladris com empolgação e um sorriso exagerado. – Eu voto por deixar Mestre Derris falar por ultimo. A história dele é beeeeem longa...

– Imladris, por favor... – disse Derris terminando de remendar seu braço solto. Oxkhar aprontara uma fogueira e caçara um cervo filhote para a refeição. Imladris se recusara a comer e apenas se contentou com frutas e algumas coisas que trazia em sua mochila de viagem.

– Vim de Goldshire...

– Hmmm interessante!

– Sou da Ordem da Luz de Stormwind...

– Questionável... – comentava ela comendo uma boa porção de um biscoito de aspecto mofado.

– Meu pai era da Ordem também... Somos paladinos por quase 5 gerações...

– Desperdício de tempo... – comentou Derris estalando a língua.

– Mestre Derris, não seja rude! Continue nobre paladino...

– Meu pai sempre mentia, dizendo que seus anos na Ordem foram calmos. Nada é calmo na Ordem da Luz... A Mão de Prata nos reserva desafios ignorantes e muitas vidas se perdem no caminho para a Luz.

– Concordo com isso... – o morto-vivo levantou o braço remendado para testar. – Um bastardo seu arrancou o meu queixo fora...

– Não vejo motivo para piedade.

– Eu estava vivo quando ele fez isso.

– Continuo com minha opinião. – Imladris tomou um gole do suco de melão que fizera, de olho nos dois.

– Então... Eu nasci em Undercity! – desconversou ela. Derris balançou a cabeça.

– Foi em Silvermoon menina...

– De qualquer forma, eu nasci em Undercity... Meus pais morreram durante a invasão de Quel’Thalas...

– Eu sinto muito... – pediu Oxkhar penalizado, mesmo não sabendo o que era Quel’Thalas.

– Os seus pais estão vivos, Imladris. – disse Derris insistindo, mas ela pouco se importou.

– Papai era paladino também, não é Mestre Derris?

– Pobre coitado que seguia ordens vazias... – Imladris o olhou aborrecida.

– Mamãe era arqueira-vigia. Era a melhor de Azeroth! Opa, não, não era... Mas quase chegava lá. Apenas uma pessoa era a melhor de Azeroth.

– Pelos meus vermes entranhado em minhas vísceras... – resmungou Derris, a elfa o cutucou com o garfo.

– Mestre, estamos comendo! Então nobre paladino, a melhor arqueira de Azeroth... Sylvanas Windrunner... – a carne que Oxkhar comia do pernil do cervo pulou de sua boca.

– Quem?!

– Sylvanas Windrunner, oras! Nunca ouviu falar?! – disse Imladris escandalizada. Derris suspirou tediosamente.

– H-há uma estátua em Stormwind com alguns dizeres dela... – foi a vez de Derris se alterar.

– Tem estátuas de Sylvanas em território da Aliança?!

– Não dela... Mas de uma pessoa próxima... Alleria... – Derris levantou-se e ficou em círculos chutando o chão.

– O mestre não gosta muito dos Windrunner, acho... Mas continuando... Eu estava lá, caída em algum lugar medonho da Cicatriz Letal. – Imladris fazia o desenho do terreno do chão de terra fofa debaixo deles. Fez um grande risco e terminou em uma ponta com um pedaço de casca de melão. – Aqui é Deatholme. Lugar horrível, cheio de feiticeiros e ghouls e coisas abomináveis. Nunca entre lá sem um cara pra bater no seu lugar. Paladinos são bons para isso, sabe?

– Obrigada pela consideração... – sorriu Oxkhar envergonhado com o elogio torto.

– Então, eu acordei do nada aqui. – apontando um ponto do risco na terra fofa e escura. Tudo ao meu redor estava morto, inclusive meu pai e minha mãe. Aí alguém muito legal apareceu e perguntou se eu não queria ir com ela... – Derris bufou impaciente. – E eu perguntei que nem boba como sou: “Por que eles não acordam?”, e a pessoa me falou: “Porque quando eles acordarem, estarão em um lugar bem mais bonito que aqui.”, e eu acreditei, porque é assim que deve ser quando você é pequena não é? Acreditar no melhor que pode acontecer e então, essa pessoa, a clériga Artemísia, me levou para Silvermoon e me ensinou muitas coisas, tipo... conjurar coisas e curar pessoas e ler livros tão grossos que fariam um morto-vivo se entediar (Com todo perdão da expressão, Mestre Derris.) e saber aproveitar tudo que a vida nos dá para transformar mais em vida.

– Isso é inspirador... – comentou Oxkhar dando uma dentada forte na carne. Não tirara os olhos de Derreck desde então.

– Por exemplo, essa carne aí que você está comendo. Veio de um cervo vivinho e ele se alimentava de plantas vivas que se alimentavam de água e sais minerais vindo da terra. O que inclui a decomposição de animais e coisas que estão mortas, mas isso tudo é um ciclo...

– Acho que vou parar de comer agora... – disse Oxkhar colocando a carne de lado.

– As pessoas não pensam bem nisso sabe? Como uma coisa viva pode me sustentar? Pois então! Elas vêm das coisas mortas que a natureza recicla! Você morre hoje e vira a comidinha de uma planta que vai ser o jantar de um cervo que vai ser o almoço de uma família na próxima semana... – Oxkhar tentou não pensar na parte nojenta da decomposição e tomou um grande gole da cerveja quente que tinha. – Mas eu sou de Undercity e depois que eu morri, eu aprendi que a vida só funciona assim, através da morte.

– Aquele cara ali é a exceção dessa regra não?

– E-eu não saberia dizer... É...? – ela se virou para Derris.

– Tá bom almofadinha dentro de uma lata de sardinha... – apontou Derris para Oxkhar. – Vou te lançar a verdade: Sou eu a sua fonte de sofrimento eterno okay? – Imladris engasgou com o suco. – Fui eu que matou o seu tio maldito do Monastério Escarlate, a cabeça flutuante? Sim, era eu. Fui eu que tirei a sua “irmã” de casa, fui eu que acabei com tudo que você acreditava desde então. Feliz agora? – Imladris olhava para os dois. Oxkhar levantou-se ameaçadoramente.

– Eu já sabia disso, maldito seja!

– E vai fazer o que?! Me matar novamente? Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa garoto: Quando você mata um que nem eu, a gente sempre volta.

– Mentiras! Já fiz isso tantas vezes que até perdi a conta!

– Você nunca matou um Abandonado, seu imbecil! Eram escravos do Flagelo!

– E qual seria a diferença? A podridão de vocês tem cheiros diferentes?

– Nós temos vontade própria, coisa que vocês paladinos NUNCA tiveram! Nem desconfiaram que era uma dragoa comandando a grande Ordem da Luz? Que ela deixava a Praga espalhar em suas vilas, em suas casas? E o seu grande Rei? Uma marionete com fios tão atrelados aos dedos dela que nem perceberam que o Rei Lich irá invadir a cidade?!

– O Rei Lich invadirá Stormwind...? – os olhos de Oxkhar se encheram de lágrimas.

– Não sabia disso também garoto? Ou estava ocupado demais empilhando corpos nas fronteiras?

– Por que não deram o aviso...?

– E lá eles queriam dar? Todo mundo aqui da Horda sabe o que vai acontecer. Eles te usam como me usaram e você não faz a mínima idéia da onde está pisando...

– Alguém vai comer essa geléia de framboesa...? – perguntou Imladris esfriando o clima de tensão.


	9. Chapter 9

**Silvermoon no mesmo instante.**

 

Ao pousar na Praça Principal de Silvermoon, Eriol foi aplaudido por dezenas de pessoas. As notícias correram rápido e parte desse crédito fora para Andrus, o ladino, agora escondido em seu covil favorito: a Taverna da Lua Cintilante no Beco Mortal na periferia da cidade. Andrus espalhara a aventura do bravo Eriol, que conseguira expulsar os kaldorei das fronteiras da Floresta de Eversong, além de limpar a área para a cavalaria do Líder Lor’themar passar sem problemas. Tudo isso em cima de um curioso animal voador.

Kalí estava entre as pessoas, com o mesmo olhar inquisidor e que prometia broncas para mais tarde. Mas para sua sorte, a irmã se afastou seguindo os vigias de Lor’themar e aquela carroça dirigida por um morto-vivo. Não que Silvermoon recebesse esse tipo de visita, mas todos sabiam o quanto a política era não deixar ninguém além de elfos do sangue entrar na cidade.

 

Sorena estava muito quieta para quem tinha perguntas demais para serem respondidas. Com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo curvado, os olhos fundos e com olheiras muito escuras, os lábios ressequidos e os olhos esverdeados perdendo a tonalidade transpareciam o quanto ela se sentia por dentro. Vazia.

– Você precisa descansar...

– Logo irei... – ela respondeu para o velho que a acompanhara até o aposento amplo reservado aos Windrunner em Silvermoon. Nas paredes finamente decoradas havia pinturas e brasões da família. Um deles chamou atenção de Sorena que o tocou com os dedos trêmulos. Era a árvore genealógica dos Windrunner. – O que aconteceu realmente?

– Eu não saberia dizer... – respondeu Theridion tirando as botas de viagem e colocando seus pés em uma bacia de água quente. – estava muito ocupado tentando descobrir qual era a doença de minha esposa.

– A Praga?

– Sim... Não sabíamos como ela se manifestava. Achávamos que éramos imunes... E quando Dandelion piorou, tudo ficou extremamente vazio em minha vida... Foi só uma questão de tempo. - Sorena encostou na parede com a cabeça, seu dedo arranhando o nome de Sylvanas entre os nomes de Alleria e Vereesa.

– Vovó... morreu mesmo daquele jeito?

– Se Sylvanas plantou essas lembranças na sua cabeça, pode esquecer... Sua tia é uma criatura deturpada pelo Mal, criança... As lembranças dela sempre serão as piores possíveis para qualquer mortal agüentar.

– Então como...?

– Lirath veio com a brilhante idéia... “Vamos levar mamãe para Silvermoon, vamos cuidar dela com os xamãs de Thunderbluff.”, logo meu filho foi mudando de idéia. As paredes do quarto não agüentavam mais os murros, ou urros daquela coisa que tomara conta da minha esposa. Eu nem percebera quando ela finalmente fora embora de seu corpo... Só me lembro de chegar em casa com notícias do front, Vereesa se casara escondido com um mago humano, fugira de casa sem dar explicação alguma. Alleria sumira do mapa, Sylvos morrera em combate, Sylvanas abatida nos portões de Silvermoon quase há 2 anos, Andrus não dava notícias. O único que ficou conosco foi o fiel Lirath, o meu mais novo. Naquela noite ele abriu o nosso portão e não conseguia entender com que força a mãe havia derrubado a estante dos livros. Quando pisei na soleira aquela coisa me atacou, no corpo da mulher que eu amava mais que tudo! O que eu podia fazer?

– Você a matou?

– Não... Uma flecha fez o serviço. – Sorena levantou a cabeça e mirou o velho descansado na cadeira confortável. – Se está pensando nela, sim, foi ela. – Sorena arfou com dificuldade e caiu no choro ali mesmo. – Seu pai entrou pelos fundos, atacou Lirath, o mordeu no pescoço, o contaminou com a Praga e depois pediu perdão sabe-se lá como! Todos os meus filhos estavam mortos. Todos aqueles que eu conhecia tão bem nesse mundo morreram. – o velho suspirou pesadamente e se espreguiçou. - Plantas são como meus filhos agora. Se elas morrem, eu posso replantá-las novamente, elas crescerão. Velho maluco tem apego às plantas. O velho ranzinza não entende mais o mundo lá fora. O velho Windrunner rumina a sua vida trágica só para não se culpar, é o que eles falam...

– Como eu... sobrevivi?

– Sua mãe fugiu com você antes que tudo acontecesse. Seu pai estava fora há muitos meses, ela se mudou para o Vilarejo de Fairbreeze.

– Mas mestre Derris disse que ela estava morta...

– Ele acha que ela está morta... Foi o que Sylvanas disse a ele.

– Por que me levaram para Goldshire?

– Viver entre os humanos? Idéia fraca de Lor’themar após a Queda de Quel’thalas. Os vigias deveriam levar as crianças recém-nascidas para longe do reino. Alguns amigos nossos em outros reinos se propuseram em guardá-los, vigiá-los, mantê-los fora do perigo.

– Eu nunca vi um elfo em Goldshire.

– Não precisava ser elfo.

– Algo me diz que o cozinheiro Prim não fazia parte disso.. – o velho riu-se da piada da neta.

– Não, mas a velha louca sim...

– Karin...? A arqueira?

– Ela é uma aliada de confiança de minha filha mais nova, Vereesa, apesar de ter a mesma opinião equivocada sobre nós. – Sorena perguntou o que seria com um olhar.

– Elfos-do-sangue são desprezíveis. – disse uma voz feminina parecida com a de sua tia Sylvanas. Vereesa Windrunner chegava com sua comitiva de Dalaran.

 

**Fronteiras de Quel’Thalas.**

 

Yondil espiava pela fresta de sua tenda em um acampamento nos arredores da Floresta de Eversong. A discussão entre os capitães o deixava com dor-de-cabeça. Não podia negar a carta em suas mãos. Não poderia recusar o convite e se fizesse isso ela se lembraria de esmagá-lo assim que voltasse dos mortos. Porque ela sempre voltaria dos mortos. O Vigia limpou o suor da testa e virou-se para a caixinha de jóias enrolada em sua mochila de viagem. Verana dera a ordem através de sua superiora, Alleria queria que o colar fosse entregue à Sylvanas o mais rápido possível. Quase 23 anos perdido nos corpos encontrados na vila Windrunner e ele fora o sortudo a encontrar o artefato. Justamente ele que admirava Sylvanas de longe quando era um simples arqueiro-júnior nas fronteiras e estradas de Silvermoon. Um mero fracote ruim de mira era naquele tempo. E agora sendo o representante dos Farstriders depois de Halduron Brightwing, ele se sentia o mesmo fracote daquele tempo.

Não fora só o colar que o obrigava a ir a aquela cidade em ruínas ver a antiga paixão de criança. As ordens eram expressas. Yondil Silentform jurava lealdade eterna aos Windrunner e principalmente aos assuntos que tratassem os Windrunner. Pegando suas coisas em cima da mesa e seu distintivo dos Farstriders, ele saiu da tenda e foi até seu irmão mais velho, Myrokos. Depositou o distintivo na mão espalmada do irmão e deu meia-volta sem dizer palavra alguma.

– Yondil!! Aonde vai?! – perguntou Myrokos confuso e alarmado com o gesto.

– Você é o Representante de nossa Sociedade, sabe o que isso significa. Que a luz do Sol te guie...

– Você não pode ir embora assim!!

– Por isso mesmo estou indo...

– Yondil!!

– O que é, Myrokos?! – o mais novo virou-se para o irmão, olhos avermelhados pelas lágrimas de aflição.

– Não vá, seu lugar é aqui!

– Eu tenho um chamado, irmão e devo cumpri-lo a qualquer custo.

– Então irei com você!

– Não seja tolo! – o mais velho socou o irmão no ombro e com isso pregou novamente o distintivo em sua cota de malha.

– Rapazes, estamos indo! Quero esse acampamento desmontado agora! – exclamou Myrokos para os Vigias ali acampados, logo tendas eram tiradas do lugar, elfos passavam de lá para cá e abasteciam a carroça que levava os suprimentos. Myrokos era um líder inquestionável, assim como seu irmão.

– Não faça isso com eles, Myrokos... – pediu Yondil ao ver que as montarias estavam a postos.

– Qual é irmão? E perder a oportunidade de esfregar o chão de Lordaeron com a cara de fuinha daqueles malditos da Ordem da Luz? Não perderia isso por nada...

– Espere um momento, líder Myrokos...? – perguntou um outro Vigias. – Eles se atrevem a invadir nossa cidade novamente?

– É bem melhor, Eriol... – sorriu Myrokos. – Desta vez veremos como os Abandonados são realmente em batalha. – E tirando a carta da mão de Yondil, Myrokos mostrou aos seus cavaleiros. – Um chamado às armas, meus irmãos! Se devemos nossa estada na facção da Horda, devemos cumprir com nossa parte! – os Farstriders se entreolhavam duvidosos. – Sim, são ordens vindas dos líderes de Undercity, mas lembre-se! Muito deles eram de nosso povo! Muitos aqui sabem do que estou falando! – alguns soldados baixaram as cabeças constrangidos, Eriol espiou entre eles, Andrus era um que se encolhera em seu lugar. – Um chamado de socorro, amigos! E quem somos nós para não obedecermos a um chamado de socorro?

– Undercity? Eles estão mortos! Que fiquem assim! – exclamou um vigia temeroso.

– Somos respeitados e ouvidos na Horda por causa deles, camarada. Não se esqueça disso.

– Eles vivem sobre política e enganação! Irão nos matar naquele lugar amaldiçoado. – muitos protestaram com a decisão, Myrokos tentava replicar. Todos foram se silenciando quando a figura distinta de Andrus Windrunner seguiu Yondil Silentform.

– Aonde eles vão? Estão loucos? – Myrokos estapeou a cabeça do que perguntara.

– Estão seguindo o que coração deles querem, caro vigia. E é disso que somos feitos. Quer ficar, Aldos? Fique. E fique com meu distintivo. És o capitão dos Farstriders a partir de agora. Diga isso à Silvermoon. – pegando sua mochila e indo em direção do irmão.

– Mas meu senhor e se perguntarem?! – exclamou Aldos mais confuso ainda com o distintivo na mão.

– Diga que fomos honrar um compromisso! – e foram andando pela estradinha que levava até a saída de Quel’thalas. Aldos olhou para os Cavaleiros e depois para Eriol alisando sua estranha montaria.

– Eriol Willfire, entregue a seguinte mensagem para o nosso Líder Halduron Brightwing: Iremos às ruínas de Lordaeron honrar o compromisso com a Rainha dos Abandonados. Peça reforços caso não voltemos em 3 dias. Entendido?

– S-sim senhor... – e foi a vez de Aldos depositar o distintivo na mão de Eriol e partir com seus soldados em direção da onde Myrokos, Andrus e Yondil foram.

 

**Praça da Corte do Sol, Silvermoon, manhã.**

 

– Já chegou a pensar em usar chicote ao invés de arco-e-flecha? – perguntou Sorena distraidamente pegando um pedaço de papel do chão da capital Silvermoon. Kalí a olhou com curiosidade. – Eu quero dizer, há alguém que usa chicotes para ameaçar inimigos? Por que ninguém nunca pensa nisso?

– Esse tipo de arma é pouco usado por nós, Sor... Não é muito eficaz contra mortos-vivos... – Sorena espremeu o papel em uma de suas mãos, depois soprou entre os dedos devagarzinho. A fonte de água que jorrava a metros acima de suas cabeças acalmava o clima de tensão que a cidade estava. Um dos cartazes afixados era o Chamado às Armas de Undercity. Até os embaixadores do líder dos Orcs, Thrall, estava de visita à cidade. – Por que pensou nisso?

– Não sei, às vezes isso me passa pela cabeça... Isso e doutores-bruxos...

– Bruxos-doutores, você quis dizer...?

– É, esses mesmos! Estou com essa canção remoendo a minha cabeça...

– Uma canção sobre bruxos-doutores...?

– É... Você me acha louca por isso? – Kalí, que usava uma túnica de cor degradê (entre o vermelho e amarelo), sentou à frente de Sorena e a encarou demoradamente.

– Por que acharia? – Sorena soprou com mais força para dentro de sua mão e logo seu punho ficou cercado por chamas azuladas. Kalí pegou um pouco de água da fonte e já iria jogar em cima da menina elfa, mas soltou um gritinho admirado ao ver o que Sorena carregava na palma da mão: Uma réplica de uma flor dobrada em papel um tanto chamuscado.

– Também penso em rosas negras... Nunca vi uma... Vovô disse que são raras, só crescem em cemitérios e tudo mais... – Sorena ajeitou a haste do papel que agora estava tão sólido que parecia ser feito de madeira. – Mas prometeu que iria me ensinar a plantar coisas... Eu gosto de flores... – e ofertou a réplica para Kalí.

– Obrigada...

– Isso é por toda a confusão que passou comigo nas costas... Não sou uma boa aventureira, acho eu... Tenho que melhorar...

– Melhorar? Dependendo de mim, você ficará presa em Silvermoon até sua velhice... – riu a arqueira-vigia prendendo a rosa negra em seu prendedor de cabelos. Sorena suspirou para o alto e levou um susto.

– Olha só! Um corvo! – Kalí virou-se para olhar o pássaro empoleirado na estátua de uma elfa arqueira que enfeitava a fonte. – Esse carinha tá me perseguindo?

– Por que diz isso?

– Papai disse que eu vim num embrulho com a cabeça de Mestre Derris e um corvo.

– Isso foi... bizarro...

– É, mas quem disse que eu sou certinha...? – provocou Sorena apertando o nariz da mais velha. – Quem tem esse posto é você.

– O que mais de sua vida que é bizarro?

– Além dos pensamentos desordenados?

– Deve ter algo que eu não saiba. – uma sobrancelha de Kalí levantou quando a boca de Sorena iria dizer algo mais.

– Às vezes eu tenho pensamentos muito ruins sobre as pessoas... Principalmente sobre a Dama Sombria...

– Dama...?

– A Suprema lá de Undercity...

– Ah... e pensamentos ruins seriam...?

– Algo relacionado a dores extremas e falta de respiração.

– Você quer matar a Rainha Banshee?

– Não, claro que não!! – exclamou Sorena com fervor. Encolheu-se depois. – Desculpe-me... – Kalí sorriu para o chão.

– Você sempre fica assim quando falam dela...

– Eu sei, é humilhante saber o quão imbecil eu sou por cair na conversa dela...

– É bonitinho... – comentou Kalí, as duas se olharam por alguns instantes, a palidez acentuada de Sorena sumiu pelo rubor que a acometeu. – É louvável. Você a respeita como se ela fosse uma deusa...

– Ela é uma pessoa incompreendida... – o corvo acima delas crocitou fortemente. – Não estou falando com você! Não se meta na conversa! – replicou Sorena brandindo o punho esquerdo para cima. – Cara intrometido... – Kalí riu baixinho e levantou-se.

– Tenho que te falar algo... E pedir uma coisa também.

– Pode falar... – Sorena voltou a sentar na beirada da fonte.

– Me casarei até o final da estação e gostaria que você participasse da festa. Será que é possível você ficar quieta aqui em Silvermoon até então? – Sorena arregalou os olhos em surpresa e sorriu.

– C-claro! E-eu ficarei sim, acho eu... Do jeito que a tal da Veeresa fica no meu pé, não me deixará ir antes disso... – e pigarreando. – E quem seria o sortudo? – Kalí sorriutimidamente para o chão e limpou uma sujeira imaginária em seu vestido.

– O Vigia Lethvalin... Aquele que...

– Sim, sim, eu sei... – Sorena concordou efusiva. Apertou a mão da Vigia algumas vezes e sentou novamente na beirada da fonte completamente perdida.

– Bem, estou indo. Tenho que dar uma bronca no Eriol...

– Ah bronca, sim! – Sorena acordou de algum lugar e concordou com um sorriso largo. - Vocês, irmãos mais velhos, são chatos demais!

– Esse é o nosso trabalho... – a mais velha se retirou da pracinha onde as duas estavam, o olhar de Sorena estava perdido agora nas costas da Vigia. Sua boca abriu devagar para poder falar qualquer coisa na hora, mas o corvo que a vigiava intensamente crocitou baixinho.

– Você é um intrometido...! – disse Sorena limpando a lágrima que descia teimosa pela bochecha.

 

**Fronteira de Alterac e as Terras Fantasmas.**

 

– Explica de novo? – pedia Imladris para o Paladino Oxkhar ao seu lado na estrada. Derris ia à frente guiando o caminho.

– É um poder que temos... Podemos curar qualquer um ao nosso redor com a força de vontade. E a graça da Luz, é claro... – Derris bufou impaciente e resmungou algo.

– O que é a Luz afinal?

– É o que nos guia, que nos dá a força para nossa missão... Proteger as pessoas do Mal.

– Está aí um outro conceito questionável no meu livro de questionamento de conceitos...

– Você é complicada, Imladris... – disse Oxkhar rindo um pouco.

– Complicada? O mundo é que é simples demais aos olhos dos outros!

– Vocês podem parar de tagarelar? Estou ficando com dor de cabeça! – reclamou Derris.

– O senhor nem sente dor de cabeça!

– Posso dar um jeito nisso... – Oxkhar indicou a espada em suas costas. – Záz! E seu problema será resolvido...

– Engraçadinho... No Monastério profano de vocês pode fazer piadinhas?

– Não fui treinado no Monastério Escarlate!

– Mas com certeza não treinou o seu senso de humor!

– Sinto falta das piadinhas de Lorde Varimathras... Oh, oh! Você sabe aquela do paladino, o clérigo e o dreadlord entram em uma taverna e... – o olhar de Derris fez ela se calar. – Está bem, não conto a piada... Mestre Derris está ficando muito ranzinza. Costumava fazer as melhores lá em casa!

– Undercity não é mais meu lar...

– Mas continua sendo o meu. E espero voltar logo...

– Então por que veio? – Derris parou na estrada e apontou no rosto dela.

– A Dama Sombria estava preocupada com seu bem-estar. Pediu-me que eu viesse com o senhor.

– Espere um momento... Dama Sombria, Sylvanas Windrunner? – questionou Oxkhar pasmado. – Ela não é a Rainha dos Abandonados? Ela trata todo mundo assim?

– Ela é a fofura em pessoa, vocês que não a compreendem...

– Ela é uma víbora do deserto esperando a próxima vítima passar pela pedra em que ela se esconde... – disse Derris.

– Hey! Isso foi rude! Não fale assim da Dama Sombria!

– E então Sylvanas mandou você me espionar? Que tremenda estúpida...

– Pare de falar assim! Ela estava querendo que você ficasse vivo quando voltasse!

– Eu não vou voltar, menina tola...

– Claro que vai! O Apotecário Faranell até deixou uma missão para você quando chegasse dessa!

– Vocês dois, me expliquem o que está acontecendo?! – Oxkhar ficou entre os dois.

– É uma história complicada, nobre paladino...

– A Rainha dos Condenados é minha irmã-gêmea. E fez a minha filha Myrtae, que você chama de Sorena, seguir os passos dela quando a desgraçada deu as chaves de Quel’thalas para o maldito Arthas Menethil...

– E eis a história resumida... – gracejou Imladris, para depois seu rosto se contorcer em asco. – Você chamou a grande Rainha de desgraçada?!

– E ela não é? – disse Oxkhar ainda duvidoso de sua opinião. – Quero dizer... Ela está morta e sua essência ficará presa ao Rei Lich até o final dos tempos... Até que alguém o derrote... Não é uma... perspectiva boa de se... ahn... viver... – Derris olhava para o paladino com incredulidade.

– E essa foi a primeira vez que palavras com consistência saíram de sua boca. Parabéns, paladino. Você vai longe com sua sabedoria...

– Olha aqui seu monte de ossos reanimado! Se não gostou do que falei, venha então me... – Derris fez uma mesura e foi até Imladris. A jovem elfa do sangue estava com a expressão de pânico completo.

– Então... Então... Se alguém destruir o Rei Lich, nossa Rainha também sucumbirá?

– E todos os Abandonados...

– Não, não, eu não quero morrer... Não quero... – repetia Imladris, Derris balançou a cabeça vigorosamente.

– Mulheres...

– Immie, você não irá morrer, pode ter certeza disso... – disse Oxkhar com um sorriso decidido.

– Como não?! A minha vida está atrelada ao destino da Rainha! – o paladino finalmente entendeu a comoção de instantes atrás e segurou a mão de Imladris.

– Você está viva, Imladris... Sinta isso. – colocando a mão de Imladris sob seu coração descompassado. – Então...?

– É meu coração batendo?

– E sempre bateu aí dentro...

– Podemos parar com a cena romântica e irmos logo? O anoitecer está aí e chegar a Quel’Thalas é a meta até amanhã.

– Cara apressado! – resmungou Imladris ainda maravilhada com a pulsação de seu coração.

 

**Silvermoon.**

Sorena se sentia desconfortável com a visita. O mago humano olhava atentamente para seus olhos, pedia para que abrisse a boca, fechasse a boca, examinava seus ouvidos e narinas e depois sentava a sua frente e olhava suas mãos. A presença de Vereesa no aposento é que mais incomodava. Ela era muito parecida com sua Rainha. Se não fossem os olhos azuis e a armadura igualmente azulada confundiria facilmente Vereesa com Sylvanas. O velho Theridion segurava a mão da filha mais nova em silêncio.

– Sim, eu diria que é uma doença rara... Bem mais resistente e escondida que a Praga Original... – Theridion fungou um pouco, mas Vereesa o confortou com um aperto em sua mão.

– Isso quer dizer que vou morrer? – o mago de Dalaran, Rhonin, consorte de Vereesa, ficou em dúvida. – Quanto tempo eu tenho? Eu vou voltar como uma daquelas coisas lá do Sepulcro? Vou ser uma Abandonada?

– Não diga isso, menina! – exclamou Theridion em agonia.

– Mas é isso que vai acontecer não é?!

– Caro pai. Meus assuntos em Silvermoon são prioritários agora. – sussurrou Vereesa para o velho. – Se me der permissão levarei Myrtae para meu Covenant para tratar de sua moléstia.

– Não, não, não!! – gritou Sorena se afastando e pulando na cama fofa. – Se ousarem me tirar de perto de minha Rainha, eu juro que mato todos vocês! – Rhonin olhou para Vereesa que olhou para Theridion.

– Sylvanas envenenou a mente de mais outro... Muito obrigada Rei Lich pela ironia do destino... – disse Vereesa tediosamente, assim como mestre Derris fazia, e saiu do aposento.

– Não irei sair daqui! Tenho a minha devoção a zelar!! – gritou Sorena para ser ouvida pela elfa. Rhonin seguiu sua esposa e Theridion abaixou a cabeça em pesar. – Vovô, você vai desistir de mim?! Vai deixar esses estranhos me levarem embora?! – mas o velho saiu do aposento em silêncio.

 

**Mão de Tyr, Sudeste de Lordaeron.**

Hrodi chegara à cidadela de Mão de Tyr há algumas horas. Logo percebeu em seu erro em seguir o chamado. As capelas estavam vazias e corpos jaziam por todos os lados. O que destruíra a cidade já fora embora e deixara comida farta para as aves de rapina. O corvo que o seguia se banqueteava em um soldado de infantaria partido ao meio. Em um cartaz na cidade as notícias de que o Monastério Escarlate caíra sobre o poder esmagador dos líderes de Undercity. Tropas vindas de Stormwind mal conseguiram passar por Arathi. Hrodi fez o que eu deveria fazer. Deixou sua mochila de viagem no canto do muro e começou a juntar os corpos em pilhas para cremar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Passo dos Elderes, Silvermoon.**

– Está complicado, deixe-me entender... – disse Eriol coçando a cabeça. A clériga Artemísia estava com sua pior cara de brava e o jovem mago olhava dela para o superior do Clericato em Silvermoon, Aldrae. – A senhora quer que eu não vá para Undercity? Não quer que eu honre... – Artemísia o beliscou antes que terminasse.

– Honrar o quê? – Eriol deu um gritinho pela dor causada pelo beliscão. – Será que apenas eu sei nessa cidade toda que ir as Ruínas é causar outro cataclismo ao nosso povo?

– Agora a senhora exagerou, clériga Artemísia... – disse um jovem iniciante.

– Devemos responder ao chamado às armas, clériga Artemísia...

– E matar mais de nossos jovens? Arriscar nossas forças militares? Eu discordo completamente de enviar clérigos para... para... – Soldados chegavam com macas improvisadas, feridos vinham em fila para o prédio dos clérigos.

– Arqueiro-Vigia Killean dos Farstriders se apresentando! – disse um jovem elfo. – Venho com notícias do front do Capitão Myrokos!

– Fale então, nobre soldado! – pediu Aldrae, enquanto os clérigos se mobilizavam para ajudar os feridos.

– O Flagelo atingiu em cheio o lado Sul de Zul’Aman.

– Quem ordenou que as tropas fossem para lá? – perguntou o clérigo.

– O Chamado de Armas era para ajudar a Mão de Tyr, caro clérigo... – Artemísia parou no mesmo instante.

– O quê?

– A mensagem vinda da Rainha dos Abandonados incluía nossa efetiva ajuda em Mão de Tyr... – Eriol sorriu um pouco e correu para a praça central para dar as notícias à sua irmã e Sorena.

 

– E eles tocam numa banda? – a criança balançava a cabeça concordando. Sorena olhava para a sacada de um prédio na entrada do Portão do Pastor.

– Eles tocam em todos os lugares que a Horda está.

– Tipo... Aonde? – o menininho pulou de alegria ao informar.

– Orgrimmar, aqui em Silvermoon, às vezes em Tirisfal Glades... E uma vez eles tocaram em Stormwind, mas o pessoal de lá não gostou das músicas.

– Bando de cabeças-de-bagre... – o menininho concordou e continuou a guiar Sorena pelos lugares de Silvermoon. – Como assim não quererem esses caras tocando? Música é a única coisa que você não pode negar na sua vida! – o menininho apontou para o maior, era um Tauren robusto e cheio de braceletes e colares.

– Eu amo o Chefe Tauren de nível 80! Eu quero ser ele quando crescer! E tocar bateria e fazer o povo pular e ser de nível 80!

– O que é ser “de nível 80”? Tem alguma diferença?

– A moça não sabe o que é ser de nível 80...? – o menininho olhou desconfiado para Sorena.

– Não...?

– Então é novata com certeza...

– Hey! Sou mais velha que você, seu pirralho! – Sorena protestou, mas ao ver que Eriol se aproximava deixou um sorriso abrir e correu para abraçá-lo. – Eriol!! Eriol!!

– Aaaaai, calma, eu quero respirar!!

– O grande nobre mago-voador! Olha só você! – ela o apertou mais no abraço. – Sua irmã deve estar orgulhosa de você...

– Na verdade ela me passou um sermão sobre tomar atitudes heróicas sem consultar ela antes... – os dois silenciaram.

– Irmãos mais velhos são uns chatos... – disse Sorena com rancor. O menininho cutucou a perna de Eriol.

– A moça não sabe o que é nível 80... – Eriol a olhou espantado.

– Não me olha assim! Até 4 anos atrás eu estava em um brejo no meio de uma cidade da Aliança, pescando e servindo batatinhas cozidas na Taverna do meu... pai...? – Sorena titubeou nas palavras ao ver alguém conhecido entre os guardas de Silvermoon. – Pai?! – e depois tendo certeza de quem era, deixou Eriol e o menininho atônito por ir tão rápido ao encontro de um senhor de idade avançada sendo escoltado com rudeza pelos guardas. - Soltem-no!! Tirem as mãos dele!! Seus...! – Sorena empurrou um guarda de lado e abraçou bem Hrodi. Sangue fresco sujou o lado de seu rosto, o velho tinha um machucado não-cicatrizado na testa. – Pai, sou eu!

– Sorena, minha criança... – ele irrompeu em lágrimas a abraçando mais. – Em todos os lugares desse mundo, eu nunca pensei que você estaria aqui...

– Você está ferido! Está doendo muito? Eu posso te levar aos clérigos, eles podem te curar e...

– Este traidor humano irá para a prisão, isso sim!

– Encoste um dedo no meu pai, seu guarda de meia-tigela e vai perder a mão! – ela avançou contra o guarda sem pestanejar.

– Insolente! Só porque é protegida da arqueira-vigia Kalindorane, não quer dizer que...

– Sou protegida de ninguém aqui seu idiota!!

– Elfos-dos-sangue são tão desprezíveis... – disse alguém atrás do guarda o cutucando forçadamente na armadura metálica. Todos os presentes se curvaram diante da autoridade de Vereesa Windrunner e Lor’Themar Theron.

– Algum problema, soldados?

– Capturamos este humano em Mão de Tyr... Ele tentou nos atacar quando chegamos à cidade para conter o Flagelo.

– Vocês deixaram todos morrerem lá dentro... – sibilou Hrodi segurando bem a mão de Sorena.

– E você estava no Portão esperando o quê? A fada-do-dente? – Sorena percebeu que a piadinha infame era devido à falta de dentes de seu pai, tão velho agora. Alguém chegou atrás de Vereesa e sussurrou em seu ouvido, era seu consorte Rhonin.

– Ele ficará sob minha responsabilidade, Lor’Themar... – disse ela apenas. Os guardas soltaram Hrodi e ele deu alguns passos em falso.

– O que eles fizeram com você...? – perguntou Sorena sentindo um arrepio característico de quando estava cercada de mortos-vivos em Undercity.

– Vamos cuidar de nosso bravo paladino, sim? – disse Rhonin ajudando o velho a andar, enquanto Vereesa lançava um olhar mortífero para os guardas. Sorena foi obrigada a rir.

– Do que ri, criança tola? – perguntou ela dando as costas e indo em direção de seu marido.

– Você parece com ela, menos a parte de desprezar seus familiares... – disse Sorena indo atrás dela. – E parece ser tão terrível quanto a Dama Sombria. – Vereesa virou-se bruscamente e pegou o braço de Sorena com força.

– Não se atreva a chamá-la desse título... pérfido e... amaldiçoado! Eu a proíbo chamar Sylvanas desse jeito! – os olhos azulados da elfa foram se tornando opacos por estarem marejados.

– Eu a chamo como ela quiser. E ela é a Dama Sombria... A minha Dama Sombria...

– Então não terei outra alternativa... – Vereesa largou seu braço e continuou a andar. – Terei que te matar antes que se torne um deles...

– Eu não tenho medo de você! – Sorena provocou ao entrarem no prédio dos clérigos. Rhonin confortava Hrodi, pois os dois riam das velhas histórias da Ordem da Mão de Prata, Vereesa esboçou um sorriso gentil ao marido.

– Pois deveria... – disse a mais velha empurrando a garota sutilmente para a parede. – A mesma Praga que assomou teu corpo, está se manifestando em teu zeloso pai humano... – Sorena estagnou no mesmo instante, olhos vidrados nos olhos da tia. – E o acordo com Lor’Themar era de levar apenas um com a Nova Praga para minha Cidadela Violeta... Terei que escolher entre vocês dois. E você está fazendo isso ficar cada vez mais fácil...

– Leve-o. – a resposta rápida de Sorena fez Vereesa dar um passo para trás. – E-ele deve ir... se está com...

– Fala isso por que quer ficar com “sua” Dama Sombria...?

– Não... Porque eu aceito o meu destino, seja ele qual for... Mas sei bem que meu pai não aceitaria... – dando um aceno para o pai sendo medicado em uma maca.

 

**Leste das Terras da Praga.**

Derris olhava os dois jovens conversando novamente sobre a Luz. Um papo nada interessante para o seguidor das Artes da Morte como ele. Pensou em como isso acontecia, essa coisa que chamavam de amor. Estava claro que o paladino humano estava completamente apaixonado pela clériga tagarela. Mesmo que ela fosse da outra facção, de outra linhagem, de outra raça. Elfas do Sangue eram tão atraentes para os humanos? Derris nunca iria saber, quando seu corpo caiu por terra no Monastério Escarlate, o amor que sentia por Serenath foi-se junto com seu sangue. Agora só sentia aquele vazio, um vazio especial que era só preenchido quando se lembrava de como sua irmã-gêmea o livrou do domínio do Rei Lich. Agora Derris pensava seriamente se tudo que Sylvanas fizera não era um imenso jogo e ele era apenas mais uma peça no tabuleiro.

– Malditos vermes em minhas entranhas... – ele praguejou para afastar o pensamento de traição.

– Algum problema, Mestre Derris? – perguntou Imladris, o paladino, como sempre, segurou a guarda de sua espada, esperando por qualquer momento de distração para estraçalhar seu corpo decrépito. Paladinos seriam os mesmos. Burros, grandões e cheios de coragem até que a morte chegasse à porta da casa deles.

– Já pensou no que vai fazer, caro paladino? – perguntou Derris ao rapaz enfurnado em seu manto de viagem.

– Fazer o quê?

– Quando chegar a sua hora?

– Minha hora? Isso é uma ameaça? – Oxkhar levantou-se bruscamente e sua mão foi novamente para a guarda da espada.

– Sua hora de honrar sua espada, garoto! De que lado você estará?

– Mestre Derris, isso é uma coisa a ser discutida depois... – pediu Imladris com uma voz séria.

– Claro que estarei ao lado de meus nobres companheiros da Ordem Sagrada da Luz! – Derris soltou um chiado de desaprovação.

– Humanos paladinos são desprezíveis... – disse ele entediado. – Muito obrigado pela lavagem cerebral Onyxia...

– Que-quem? – perguntou Oxkhar confuso. – Como Onyxia...? Ela está morta! Majestade Varyan a matou!

– Oras, não sabe o que aconteceu?

– N-não?

– Katrana Prestor soa familiar?

– Claro que sim! A fiel conselheira de nosso Rei!

– Onyxia. Filha de Asa Letal. – Oxkhar teve um acesso de loucura passar momentaneamente pelos seus olhos até sua mão. Imladris o olhou com a cabeça tombada.

– Não era a senhora que tomava conta das vendas de fungos na Quadra dos Ladinos? – Derris acenou um não.

– Essa era Onyra...

– O que aconteceu com ela? Não apareceu mais há muito tempo...

– Apotecário Faranell testou a Nova Praga nela... – o rosto de Imladris ficou estarrecido.

– Quer dizer que... Onyra pode ser uma daquelas experiências falhas espalhadas pela Quadra dos Magos e no corredor da Sala do Trono?

– Experiências falhas? O que diabos vocês fazem naquele lugar?! – Oxkhar questionou escandalizado.

– Oh pela Dama Sombria! Eu posso ter pisado nela naquele dia em que entrei correndo na Sala do Trono! – Imladris levou a mão aos lábios em um gesto de completa preocupação.

– Vocês são loucos ou o quê?! – Oxkhar já desembainhava a espada e apontava para Derris.

– Acha que ele agüenta a verdade, Imladris? – a clériga deu de ombros e andava em círculos.

– Que verdade?!

– Rapaz... É melhor se sentar, porque isso vai te afetar...

 

**Silvermoon, Corte do Sol.**

– Tem certeza disso Yondil...? – perguntou seu irmão mais velho Myrokos. A Mão de Tyr estava vazia e desinfetada do Flagelo. Cada canto dela. Os elfos não ousaram mexer nos tesouros, muito menos nas relíquias. Deixaram a cidade abandonada como estava.

– Sei que vai demorar um pouco, mas preciso fazer isso antes que...

– Olha aqui camarada, nada vai acontecer... Estamos do seu lado, lembra? O time inseparável? – o elfo mais novo riu um pouco para o chão.

– Não me sinto digno disso...

– E quem se sentiria...? Você tem um tesouro e tanto aí e pra quem deve entregar não é lá confiável...

– Eu sei que perdemos a confiança quando... quando... – o mais novo balbuciou algo entre “queda” e “traição” – Mas a irmã dela está na cidade! Ela deveria entregar isso! Não eu!

– Capitão Myrokos dos Farstriders...

– Sim, meu senhor! – todos os vigias reunidos na Praça bateram continência a Lor’Themar.

– Desobedecestes minhas ordens, colocou seu pelotão em risco em uma cidade inimiga por causa de um chamado vindo de um lugar que NÃO apreciamos em saber que existe... – Myrokos iria responder, mas Lor’Themar foi rápido. – Sabia que as notícias correm rápido?

– N-não entendo meu senhor...

– Alguém muito burro ou esperto demais disse aos quatro ventos que Silvermoon atacou Mão de Tyr, matando todos que estavam lá...

– Não, nada disso, meu senhor! Quando chegamos...

– Sim, sim, foi o que o velho humano disse. Mas ele viu como foi a recepção de vocês com os... sobreviventes.

– Eles estavam impregnados pela Praga senhor, não poderíamos deixá-los sair da cidade. – explicou-se Myrokos. Lor’Themar caminhou entre o grupo de 13 homens. Cada um estava estafado e marcado pela batalha anterior.

– Sim, claro... Mas agora os humanos acham que fomos nós que devastamos a cidade... A Aliança enviou um comunicado bem direto para nosso mensageiro vindo do Sul. O rapaz ficou sem as pernas e veio pendurado na sela do cavalo... – os soldados-vigias abaixaram suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo. – Queriam responder a um chamado de armas, Myrokos? Chamaram a guerra à nossa porta!!

– Senhor... Temos nossas razões...

– Suas razões? – Lor’Themar encarou bem o elfo a sua frente. – Suas razões? O seu dever maior é proteger o nosso povo! Manter nossa cidade livre do Flagelo! Livre da Aliança! E você fez ao contrário, chamou-os direto para nosso Portão!! – gritou o superior no rosto do Vigia.

– Nós temos nossa devoção a zelar... – disse Yondil com firmeza. Lor’themar virou-se para ele.

– Vocês devem zelar pelo seu povo!!

– Nós somos Farstriders, meu senhor... Obedecemos apenas ao nosso chamado. – disse um deles.

 

**Praça da Troca e Venda Real, Silvermoon.**

Kalí apontava um dedo para o nariz do irmão. Sorena corria em círculos pela pracinha, chamando atenção de Hawk-Ox e jogando pedaços de carne para o alto para o pássaro morto-vivo comer.

– Você se juntou a eles...? Justamente eles?

– Eles precisavam de um Mago... Um Mago Voador, então eu tava lá e...

– Isso é suicídio... Por que não se joga de uma ponte bem alta? É bem mais fácil!

– Você é dos Farstriders! Sabe que temos que cumprir as ordens dos líderes!

– Mas não um chamado vindo de Undercity!

– Vai Ox! Mais alto! – os dois se distraíram com uma Sorena empolgada, pulando por cima das cadeiras, se equilibrando na borda da fonte e lançando o pedaço de carne acima de sua cabeça para o pássaro pegar. – Você está lerdo e gordo!

– Ela continua provocando as pessoas? – perguntou Eriol coçando a barba rala em seu queixo.

– Você nem imagina... – suspirou Kalí impaciente.

– Você também veio com essa de casamento oras! Eu não sabia, senão eu teria feito a condecoração mais tarde!

– Essas coisas acontecem!! Não se pode prever!! – a mais velha balançou os braços.

– Você casa com o Lethvalin e pronto, a nossa vida vai ser uma maravilha. Três Farstriders para proteger nosso povo. Porque se preocupa tanto com o que possa me acontecer? Lethvalin me apoiaria.

– Não é tão simples assim! Você está sob risco de morrer batalha! E aquele lugar é amaldiçoado!

– Ela veio de lá. Até agora não fez nada inapropriado para a classe dela – Eriol apontava Sorena rodando em círculos e tentando puxar a cauda de seu Dragon-Hawk.

– Não mude de asunto! E você, mocinho, está de castigo!

– Eeeeu não posso ficar de castigo!! O Chamado às Armas...!!

– Você não vai nem por cima do meu cadáver!!

– Eu gosto dessa parte... – disse Sorena chegando bufando por ar e sorrindo maliciosamente. – Então Kalí... No meu aposento ou no seu? – perguntou roucamente, enquanto Eriol ria da cara da irmã. – O que foi querida? Você falou “por cima do meu cadáver” e eis a sua feiticeira aqui! – Sorena fez um gesto amplo de saudação.

– Pare com isso, está me envergonhando na frente de meu irmão... – pediu Kalí de um jeito que fez Eriol arregalar os olhos e rir mais.

– O que você fez?! Era pra ela meter uma flecha na sua testa agora! – Sorena limpava as mãos sujas de carne na saída da fonte.

– Ela não fez nada... – tentou Kalí, mas Sorena pulou de volta para eles, Hawk-Ox pairava sobre eles.

– Sabe o que é legal disso tudo? Ele não faz caquinha... – disse Sorena apontando para Hawk-Ox. – Imagina um bicho desses fazendo caquinha em nossas cabeças? Tem multa pra caquinha de Dragon-Hawk aqui em Silvermoon? Aliás, eu não vi tantos assim por aqui... Vi lá fora e tem aquelas galinhas pretas super-desenvolvidas... – Eriol caiu na risada enquanto Kalí segurava Sorena pelos ombros a carregando para o prédio.

– Me ajude aqui, Eriol!!

– Eu adoro quando ela tem crises... – O jovem rapaz pegou Sorena pelo outro lado e os dois saíram arrastando ela para o prédio.

– Não diga isso! – o velho Theridion apareceu na entrada.

– Você deve admitir que o senso de humor dela fica excelente quando isso vem... – a irmã mais velha deu uma olhadela mortífera para ele e depois um penalizado para Theridion.

– Outra vez? – perguntou apenas.

– Outra vez... – replicou Kalí, Eriol ficou sem entender. Logo Sorena estava deitada na cama, tremendo em suor frio e balbuciando coisas desconexas.

– E se eu não aprender a pescar até final de maio... Coisas irão acontecer... Os peixes vão morder os meus dedos, sabe? Parece que eles estão mordendo meus dedos agora... Estão mordendo meus dedos agora, Kalí? – Theridion pigarreou e fechou as cortinas.

– Ela deveria pegar um ar sabe? Tipo... – Eriol opinou apontando para as janelas. – Ela precisa de ar corrente...

– Ela está com a Nova Praga, Eriol... – Kalí confessou baixinho para o irmão, o elfo a olhou.

– O quê???

– Que isso não saia daqui, menino... – sibilou Theridion indo para o outro quarto.

– Ela contraiu isso em Undercity... Acho que foi uma experiência...

– Experiência?! Estão fazendo experiências com elfos lá embaixo?! – Kalí deu de ombros.

– Eu lá vou saber...

– Então ela vai...? – Kalí concordou pesarosamente e disfarçou fungando um pouco e sentando na beirada da cama. – Malditos...

– Lembra de quando papai disse pra gente cuidar bem de quem a gente amava? – a voz de Kalí fez Eriol se ajoelhar a frente da irmã.

– Kalí, não fica assim...

– Por que então eu sinto que vou perder vocês dois? E olha que eu cuido de vocês muito bem, mas nunca parece ser o suficiente... – segurando a mão gelada de Sorena e a beijando gentilmente.

 

**Estrada para Stratholme.**

Oxkhar já sentira a beira da morte várias vezes, mas ali naquele momento estava tendo mais certeza do que nunca que iria morrer. O desgraçado ao seu lado sequer se movera, apenas fazia aquele barulho esquisito com a mandíbula costurada. Imladris é que tentava apaziguar.

– Oi pessoal... Tudo bem, bom dia...? – dizia ela rapidamente em Thalassiano, o paladino não entendeu absolutamente nada. – Ahn... Viemos de Undercity...

– Sabemos disso! – exclamou um Farstrider com uma arma parecida com uma lança, mas com uma lâmina afiadíssima na borda.

– Então sabe que viemos em paz...? – ela deu o seu melhor sorriso.

– Não nos interessa a sua paz! O que quer nessa estrada?

– Andar? – respondeu Mestre Derris na mesma língua. A ponta afiada de uma das lanças especiais cortou o ar e cortou sua mandíbula bem rente a costura. A bocarra de Derris abriu, mandíbula metálica pendurada. Ele colocou-a no lugar pacientemente e continuou a fazer o barulho esquisito. Oxkhar encarou o Abandonado ao seu lado. Ele não temia a morte. Não temia ser esquartejado por aquele grupo desconhecido de elfos. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Oxkhar respeitou aquele morto-vivo ao seu lado. Ele não tinha medo de morrer, já ele... Ele estava morrendo de medo como uma criancinha chorona.

– Viemos de Undercity para avisar aos Farstriders... – Imladris foi cuidadosa ao tirar a mensagem de dentro de seu livro de magia. – Que as Forças de Stormwind irão invadir Lordaeron pelo Sul, haverá luta nas fronteiras com Khaz-Modan e é provável que cheguem reforços vindos de Kalimdor. – nenhum movimento dos arqueiros-vigia. – Undercity pede ajuda em tempos incertos. Pois se eles invadirem a capital, com certeza seguirão até Quel’Thalas, já que pensam que... que... ahn... – Imladris tentava ler a mensagem.

– Sylvanas Windrunner fez um apelo, camaradas. Não irão atender?

– Não obedecemos aos mortos, sua aberração...

– Por isso tantos morreram no Portão quando o cavaleiro da morte veio... – várias flechas voaram em direção de Derris, Oxkhar tentou em vão e puxou seu escudo metálico para protegê-lo, uma das flechas atravessou a estrutura sólida do escudo e penetrou em seu antebraço. O paladino segurou o grito de dor e continuou a proteger o Abandonado atrás de seu escudo e armadura. – Paladino...

– S-sim...? – gaguejou Oxkhar fingindo estar bem. A ponta da flecha era serrilhada e estava saindo pelo outro lado de seu braço.

– Eu já estou morto. Mesmo que atirassem, eu não iria sentir... – Oxkhar o olhou raivoso.

– Estava tentando te proteger, seu maldito!

– Essa não é a menina mais nova da Magistrado Aminel? – disse um que Oxkhar não conseguiu ver onde estava.

– Não, não senhor, eu sou de Undercity...

– Pela Luz do Sol que nos ilumina! É sim, é Imladris!

– Parece que fui reconhecida...? Ou algo assim? Isso quer dizer que tenho fãs também? – disse a clériga dando de ombros.

– Elfos do sangue são tão... previsíveis... – resmungou Derris. Oxkhar, que já perdera sangue demais, tonteou um pouco ao tirar a flecha perfurante do braço. Imladris foi até ele e com um toque de sua mão fez o ferimento cicatrizar.

– O-obrigado... – ele disse se segurando para não desmaiar pela dor.

– Disponha. E não se machuque tanto...

– Tentarei... – ele sorriu o seu melhor sorriso, a clériga desviou o olhar para ele não ver que havia ruborizado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Corte do Sol, Silvermoon.**

Hrodi trançava uma caminha de gato entre as mãos. Sorena estava atenta aos movimentos dos dedos do pai adotivo. Quando ele parou com as linhas, ela tentou puxar uma linha para ver se solucionava o jogo. A linha não saiu do lugar.

– Sabe, eu poderia queimar essa porcaria de linha e terminar o jogo...

– Se você ousar fazer isso, eu vou te dar umas palmadas bem dadas... – respondeu o pai indicando uma linha qualquer. Sorena puxou e seu dedo ficou preso.

– Hey! Você trapaceou!

– Quem mandou confiar num velhote astuto?

– Você virou um velhote astuto desde quando?

– Desde que você saiu de casa... – Sorena o encarou com o cenho franzido.

– Não vamos começar, vamos?

– Você poderia ter deixado uma carta ou um bilhete...

– Eu tive medo...

– De eu ter um enfarto?

– Não, do senhor não querer ler mais carta alguma depois... Parar de ler, sabe? – Hrodi voltou a movimentar os dedos e montar uma nova caminha de gato.

– Você parece bem... triste...

– Por dentro parece que tem milhares de carpas nadando no meu suco digestivo...

– Interessante... No meu também... – mostrando a caminha de gato para ela resolver. Sorena tentou puxar um fio, mas pensou bem depois.

– Será que se eu espirrar sai um grandão do meu nariz? – o velho paladino riu, mas começou a tossir rudemente. Sorena o ajudou com a tosse dando-lhe água e levantando seu braço esquerdo.

– Saiu algum? – foi a vez dela rir e tossir um pouco.

– Não... Mas me deu uma fome! Vocês ainda fazem a Espinhada? – o velho concordou.

– Se Oxkhar estiver cuidando bem da Taverna...

– Você o deixou cuidar da Taverna do Sol...? Estamos falidos...!

– Não havia muita opção... – silêncio entre os dois.

– Não estou triste. Só cansada.

– Ahn?

– Senhor disse que eu estava triste. Não estou.

– Sorena, te conheço como a palma de minha mão...

– Estou cansada! Essa correria toda aqui cansa e aprender as coisas! Aprender também cansa, sabe?

– Ainda acho que alguém deve ter dito algo ruim pra você ficar assim...

– As pessoas aqui não costumam me tratar tão bem assim... Caso se lembre, nobre papai querido, mas somos da Aliança de tabela.

– Não pertenço mais aquele povo mesquinho... Reneguei meus votos da Ordem. O que vi em Mão de Tyr foi o cúmulo das crueldades.

– Ruim assim?

– Inocentes. A terra foi devastada em menos de uma noite. Se aqueles elfos não estivessem lá, eu não teria nem conseguido sair da pilha de cadáveres.

– Isso parece ruim mesmo. – puxando um fio e sorrindo por ele não prender seu dedo.

– Você cortou os cabelos...

– Muito calor na estrada. E gosto dele assim.

– E o rapaz que você gosta...?

– Ahn?

– Você disse antes de sair de casa que não estava apaxoinada, mas devotada a alguma coisa... Seria a algum rapaz?

– Não pai!

– Então por que está triste?

– Mas que cisma hein? – tirando uma linha e verificando uma outra para solucionar o problema. – Não há nenhum rapaz. Sou só eu e eu sozinha.

– E amigos? – a elfa o olhou com impaciência.

– Tenho cara de quem arranja amigos?

– Tem... Não te criei para viver como uma ermitã...

– Conheci um em Undercity. O nome era Jeremiah.

– Ermitão?

– É... – tirando a linha e errando a combinação. – Parece que ele deixou a família morrer e pegou algo da irmã mais velha dele.

– Deve ser uma vida atormentada...

– Ele está morto.

– Então como você conseguiu falar com ele?!

– Ele fica debaixo de uma ponte lá em Undercity, quietinho e conversando com baratas. Ele está meio-vivo ou meio-morto? Sei lá, ele ainda “vive” – ela fez as aspas com os dedos. O pai ajeitou a caminha de gato e mostrou para ela novamente.

– Isso é uma coisa que eu nunca vi... - e suspirando quando Sorena perdeu a rodada novmente. – Quem é a moça zangada? – Hrodi indicou Vereesa com a cabeça. Ela estava conversando com Rhonin em Thalassiano.

– Vereesa Windrunner... Minha tia, acho... Não gosta de Elfos do sangue...

– Elfos do quê?

– A minha raça, pai... Sin’dorei em nosso idioma... – o velho balançou a cabeça concordando. – Pelo que já me contaram éramos primos dos kaldorei... Elfos da noite?

– Orelhudos arroxeados que nos incomodavam na fronteira de Westfall?

– É, esses mesmo... Sabia que eles chegam a quase 3 mil anos de idade e ainda continuam envelhecendo sem ninguém perceber?

– 3 mil anos é muito... – se impressionou o pai.

– Quantos anos o senhor tem agora, pai?

– Ahn... 73 anos, minha filha...

– Está indo bem hein, velhote? – ela riu dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

– E logo estarei morto...

– Não fale isso! A minha... ahn... tia... vai dar um jeito nisso... Vai te curar. Ouvi dizer que aonde ela vive é o Centro das ciências dos elfos... Quer dizer dos elfos dela, não sei dizer bem a diferença entre a gente aqui e ela lá.

– Os olhos dela são azulados...

– É, eu percebi nisso... – disse Sorena soando óbvia. - Bem, ela vai cuidar de você e você vai ficar bem e vai envelhecer em um lugar incrível... Dizem que lá tem Mestres em montarias voadoras. – o rosto de Hrodi se iluminou em um sorriso enrugado.

– Será que têm grifos? Eu adoraria ver um grifo antes de morrer, filhota! Você sabe o quanto nós da Ordem queríamos um grifo?

– Eu não saberia dizer e não tenho muita vontade em perguntar...

– Oh sim... – Sorena puxou uma linha e novamente seu palpite fez seu dedo ser preso entre as linhas. – Nhaaaaa!! – ela exclamou nervosamente, Hrodi ria.

– Olha só para os dois... – comentou Rhonin, Vereesa não quis olhar para Sorena. – Parecem se dar bem...

– Que seja... – ela suspirou impaciente.

– Querida... Toda essa rudeza é porque não quer se afeiçoar a menina ou ciúmes por ela estar completamente devotada aos propósitos de sua irmã?

– Alleria acharia isso o fim do mundo... Nossa família virou um antro de feiticeiros, malfeitores e... e... ladinos... Vergonhoso!

– Ainda acho que estás com medo de se afeiçoar demais a menina de Sylvos... Ela tem um potencial incrível se quer saber minha opinião...

– Ela revira túmulos e conversa com os mortos. Que potencial vê nessa profanação? – gargalhadas fizeram os dois olharem para pai e filha entretidos na vez de Sorena de movimentar as linhas.

– Ganha dessa agora, velhote!

– Você tenha respeito comigo, menina...

 

**Undercity.**

Quando Yondil sentiu o elevador se mover, pareceu que suas entranhas iam escorregar de sua barriga para sua cabeça. Os outros soldados também se sentiram da mesma maneira. Para a segurança deles, um mensageiro havia sido enviado antes para o Embaixador Sunsorrow, para que depois ele viesse e acompanhasse os Farstriders. Halduron Brightwing não parecia estar tão nervoso, muito menos seu irmão mais velho Myrokos Silentform. Quem estava terrivelmente angustiado com o lugar era Andrus, o ladino.

– Hey camarada... – cutucou Yondil. – Você está bem?

– Esse lugar me dá arrepios...

– Eu que o diga...

– Verão que a hospitalidade da Dama Sombria aos nossos é admirável... – o cheiro insuportável veio com a abertura da câmara do elevador. Duas abominações esperavam os Farstriders escolhidos do lado de fora. Todos tentaram ao máximo não perceberem o cheiro de podridão dos guardas de elite, mas logo a primeira impressão de Undercity foi tomada por surpresa pelos 13 vigias. Um lugar iluminado por tochas, lamparinas e muito movimento. Vendedores ambulantes, Abandonados carregando caixas, elfos do sangue como ele percorrendo as plataformas circulares que a Quadra Principal de Undercity estava construída.

– Olá Yondil! – exclamou alguém que subia as escadas. Era seu velho amigo Barens. Estava desaparecido há muito tempo. – Como vai? – apertando sua mão efusivamente.

– Barens... Você está desaparecido há 4 anos...

– Oh isso! Tudo bem, eu vim aqui para aprender...

– Aprender o quê? – o amigo deu tapinhas nas costas do Farstrider.

– Olha ao seu redor, camarada. Todo mundo pensa que aqui é feito de morte, sabe? Mal sabem que a vida é mais colorida aqui do que lá em Silvermoon.

– Eu gosto do colorido de Silvermoon... – comentou um soldado-vigia dando uma olhadela em uma Abandonada que praguejava contra um aventureiro.

– Boa estada, rapazes! E que a Dama Sombria te guie! – o grupo de soldados-vigia desceram com o Embaixador Sunsorrow sem darem um pio. Andrus respirava sofregamente e ameaçava desmaiar.

– Andrus, você tá bem mesmo...?

– E-ela... ela está me fazendo ver coisas... – ele balbuciou antes de vomitar ao chão. Alguns soldados o colocaram em um lugar para sentar.

– N-não podemos continuar sem ele, Embaixador... – disse Yondil preocupado com a palidez do ladino.

– Faz ela parar...? Faz ela parar... de...

– De o quê camarada? – questionou um soldado-vigia.

– Irei com o Embaixador. Vocês fiquem aqui. – Halduron sentenciou e seguiu com Sunsorrow seguido por dois soldados-vigia. Os outros restantes se prostraram em volta de Yondil, preparados para qualquer coisa que houvesse.

– Andrus, você está me ouvindo?

– Ela está... dentro da minha cabeça, Yondil... Pede pra ela parar... – pedia Andrus fracamente. Logo seu corpo foi içado por forças desconhecidas e ele teve um ataque de pânico repentino. – Faz ela parar!! Faz a maldita parar de me fazer ver essas coisas!! – os soldados-vigias o seguraram, mas Andrus desferia socos e chutes, acertando companheiros e a si mesmo. Ele gritou tão alto que todos ouviram um estalo vir de sua garganta, assim como o acudiram quando ele vomitou sangue ao chão e pedaços de algo que seriam suas cordas vocais. Os soldados-vigias se entreolharam apavorados, Andrus tocava sua garganta em terror. As suas veias pulsando na testa e pescoço. Tentou falar, mas uma expressão de dor o tomou por inteiro. Caiu ao chão sem forças.

– Mas o que...? – um soldado-vigia tremia apontando para Andrus. – O que aconteceu aqui?!

 

**Passo dos Elderes, Silvermoon.**

Artemísia verificava os feridos remanescentes de Mão de Tyr. Levantou-se com as mãos no quadril e cansada pelo dia. A noite estava estrelada lá fora e ela resolveu da um passeio pela sua cidade natal antes de dormir. Não se lembrava bem de quais prédios eram dos serviços públicos, mas aqueles ali na frente eram dos magos. Deveria haver uma biblioteca ali dentro, sua melhor amiga Vereesa amava os livros de Silvermoon, agora a Vereesa Windrunner a olhava com desprezo. Suspirou desanimadamente e sentou-se em um banco para esticar as pernas. Tudo mudara, não importava o que fizesse para resgatar sua vida passada. Vereesa não era mais sua amiga, Theridion não era mais o zeloso sogro que tanto a ajudou durante a Guerra. E Sylvos estava morto. E vivia em Undercity. A notícia a chocara por completo quando Theridion disse a ela. Sua ex-amiga concordava com o pai, mas mostrava o seu desagrado completo. O velho devolveu o anel que algum dia pertencera ao filho, agora a aliança de casados de Sylvos estava em sua outra mão como um adorno qualquer.

E sua filha, Myrtae, infectada pela Nova Praga. Por isso não conseguira descobrir como curá-la no Vilarejo Fairbreeze. Era uma mãe inútil e uma péssima viúva. Durante esses anos todos sequer prestou homenagens a Sylvos, e nunca acreditou mesmo que ele voltaria para casa.

– Foi mal aê, tio! Mas valeu pelo livro! – a voz chamou sua atenção, era Sorena saindo da biblioteca com uma pilha de livros. Pelo relato diário do serviçal do prédio dos Windrunner, a menina acabara de acordar de uma crise forte. O rosto cadavérico e pálido demonstrava isso. As veias escuras tomando conta do pescoço e braços. Sorena estava condenada a morrer aos poucos. – Hey você! – a menina elfa disse gentilmente para ela e desabando no banco com os livros. – De todos os lugares que pensei, aqui seria o último que eu imaginei te encontrar clériga Artemísia!

– Então lembrou que eu existo?

– Mas é claro! – apertando a mão da clériga. Artemísia espiou o titulo dos livros.

– São muitos livros de contos para uma pessoa só...

– São para meu pai Hrodi... O velho humano, como vocês chamam? Ele parou de ler faz um tempão, queremos praticar. E como ele gostou de nosso povo, bem...

– Oh sim, paladino humano? – Sorena concordou com um sorriso.

– Achei esses aqui por acaso. São poucos os livros em língua comum...

– Realmente... – fazendo carinho nas madeixas avermelhadas de Sorena. – Como você está?

– Vou indo... E a senhora clériga?

– Vou bem...

– Conheci uma de vocês lá em Undercity! Imladris era o nome! Ela não parava de falar...

– Foi minha aluna quando mais jovem... – Sorena riu.

– Oh mundo pequeno! Quando mais circulo por aí, mais tudo se encaixa! Immie vai gostar de saber que a senhora está aqui...

– Você é uma moça muito gentil, Sorena... – comentou Artemísia, seus olhos marejando de lágrimas.

– A senhora não vai chorar, vai? – Artemísia limpou a lágrima que escorreu teimosa. – Tudo isso é saudades da Immie?

– Sim, sim... – disfarçou a clériga.

– Oh sim! E a minha florzinha?

– Serenath está bem... Cresceu esse inverno e deu sementes. Plantamos em volta da vila e em volta das pedras arcanas.

– Isso é bom! – silêncio entre as duas. – Eu fico feliz de saber que a minha florzinha está se dando bem...

– Por que a batizou com esse nome? – Sorena levantou-se com os livros e grunhiu em resposta.

– Era o nome de minha mãe... – a mais nova fez uma cara sonhadora. – É bom saber que as sementes dela serão produtivas...

– É sim...

– Tenho que ir. Ficando tarde, blá-blá-blá, feiticeira andando por aí de noite, não há cemitérios aqui perto há? Todas essas coisas... – pontuou Sorena para a senhora, Artemísia apenas sorriu tristemente e a encarou bem na noite. Com um exame mais apurado de seus ouvidos, o coração de Sorena estava lento demais para alguém vivo ainda estar de pé e conversando animadamente.

– Você sabe que irá te acontecer jovem feiticeira? – Sorena parou de andar e se virou lentamente com a pilha de livros.

– N-não...?

– Você será a esperança de Quel’Thalas... – Sorena abriu um sorriso exagerado e franziu o nariz para expressar sua timidez.

– A senhora clériga ficou meiguinha! Não era a senhora que me xingava lá no vilarejo? – riu-se e deu as costas, carregando os livros para o prédio dos Windrunner.

 

**Fronteira entre Stratholme e Quel’Thalas.**

– O que eles discutem tanto? – perguntou Oxkhar verificando a rachadura em seu escudo. Era preocupante.

– Duas opções, pegue uma... Ou querem fazer algo bem tenebroso com sua carcaça humana por invadir o território deles, ou querem fazer algo mais tenebroso comigo por ser algo que eles não admitem no território deles.

– Você consegue ser tão complicado quando quer... – opinou Oxkhar verificando agora a sua braçadeira. Inutilizada pela flecha. – Como eles conseguem fazer isso?! – apontando seu escudo danificado.

– Flechas serrilhadas e com mágica... Deveria ter algo explosivo aí, mas você deu sorte...

– Explosivo?! Eles iam explodir o meu braço?

– A flecha era para mim, mas já que você perguntou... Sim. E eu adoraria ver isso acontecer... – disse Derris tediosamente. Imladris estava um pouco afastada, cochichando intensamente com o líder dos Farstriders, mostrando a mensagem toda vez que ele falava, às vezes abria seu livro de magias e apontava alguma linha ou página.

– O que ela está fazendo? – indicando Imladris com a cabeça.

– Tentando convencer os Farstriders a irem a Undercity com ela...

– Mas o senhor disse que não iria voltar até lá.

– E não irei. Vou para o Norte, avisar Silvermoon. – e com uma pausa longa virou-se para Oxkhar. – Sinto-me na escuridão como você, rapaz. Sempre o último a ser avisado sobre a catástrofe eminente.

– Eles o traíram? – Derris fez um barulho com a garganta decomposta.

– Os interesses deles não são paz nem manter a paz... Quanto mais morrerem nas Ruínas de Lordaeron, mais material de pesquisa o maldito Faranell terá...

– A Nova Praga...

– Injetaram isso na Sorena... – Oxkhar ficou vermelho bruscamente. – Não sei o que eles querem, rapaz, mas não confio mais naqueles que me acolheram. E sabe-se lá onde ela está agora, se é que os sintomas já não manifestaram, se ela já não virou algo pior que aquelas malditas carcaças do Flagelo que eu e você conhecemos bem...

– Não é possível...

– Possível é. Sylvanas faria de tudo para conseguir o que tanto quer... – Oxkhar iria perguntar, mas Derris respondeu antes. – Um exército de Abandonados feito com os cadáveres das forças militares de Stormwind, Darnassus e Khaz-Modan.

– Mas para que tudo isso?

– Eu lá vou saber... Talvez subir pelo continente, pegar o rei Lich desprevenido em seu trono gelado, humilhá-lo até a exaustão e depois decepá-lo.

– Mas isso traria a própria destruição dela! Ela não está ligada a essência do maldito? – Derris deu de ombros.

– Minha astuta irmã sempre teve um leve comportamento suicida quando mais jovem...

 

**Anos atrás na Vila dos Windrunner nas Terras Fantasmas.**

– Sylvanas, por favor... – pedia Vereesa para a irmã do meio. – Saia desse parapeito! – Sylvanas fez pose e sorriu com um piscar de olhos para a irmã.

– Vee... Você é tão medrosa!

– D-desça já daí! Sylvos, faça alguma coisa? – o jovem estava do outro lado da amurada que dava para a praia, tentando manter o equilíbrio e se assegurar que qualquer passo de sua irmã-gêmea não iria fugir do estreito parapeito.

– Vocês todos são iguais! Que medo de morrer... – dando pulinhos perigosos no parapeito e alongando os braços.

– Papai e mamãe vão ficar bravos com sua atitude! – ameaçou Vereesa saindo para a porta do último andar da Casa dos Windrunner. Sylvanas fez uma dancinha provocativa para a irmã.

– Aproveite e avise a Alleria, a grande arqueira de Azeroth! Ela salva as pessoas certo? Que venha me salvar! – exclamou ela rindo. Sylvos engolia em seco, não gostava de alturas.

– S-sylvanas... Será que... por gentileza... sair daí...? Será que pode...? Parapeito... alto demais... Dá para descer por Elune!! – ela fez uma acrobacia apoiando o corpo apenas com as mãos e as pernas para o ar. Com um pulo espetacular ela pousou suavemente no chão do último andar. Sylvos tremia por inteiro.

– Sylvos, meu querido maninho... Venha aqui... – pegando o irmão pelas mãos e o colocando na parte segura do andar. – Você está pálido! – rindo da expressão de espanto dele. – Como quer ser um Farstrider se tem medo do parapeito de nossa casa? Nem vai conseguir subir em árvores durante a vigília! – Sylvos respirava devagar e com dificuldade.

– Não faça mais isso!

– Tudo bem, não farei... – concordou Sylvanas um pouco preocupada com a reação do irmão. – O que houve? Eu só estava brincando... – ela riu tentando fazê-lo rir. Uma pontada em seu coração-gêmeo a fez engolir as palavras e se arrepender da brincadeira. – S-sylvos...? Irmão...?

– N-não é nada... – ele saiu tonteando pelo andar e indo para o corredor de escadas, Sylvanas o seguiu e o ajudou a descer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Undercity, Sala do Trono.**

– Minha Rainha...? – uma voz rouca e distante a chamou de suas lembranças de juventude. Era o Embaixador Sunsorrow seguido por Halduron Brightwing. – Estamos presentes conforme o seu chamado... – os dois se curvaram para um cumprimento formal. Halduron sentiu seu coração pulsar mais forte quando a Dama Sombria levantou do trono e dirigiu-lhe um olhar.

– Sempre soube que poderia confiar em você Halduron...

– Antes que eu saiba o motivo do chamado, gostaria de saber qual é o propósito de Vossa Senhoria chamar justamente os Farstriders para proteger suas fronteiras. – Sylvanas sorriu maliciosamente e desceu os degraus do trono.

– Vingança. – disse apenas. Halduron a olhou curioso. – Era tão bom quando pensávamos que a vida era só caçar Trolls e proteger as bordas de Quel’Thalas... Então o Inimigo veio e retirou tudo que tínhamos para proteger... Vingança é nosso lema agora não é?

– Com todo respeito, Vossa Senhoria não faz mais parte de nossa legião. Não depois de sua traição.

– Não estou mais no Farstriders...? – perguntou Sylvanas inocentemente fingida.

– Não, Vossa Senhoria, não está mais conosco.

– Mas responderam ao meu chamado mesmo assim.

– Temos nossa devoção a zelar.

– Comigo?

– Com os Windrunner. Com o legado deixado por Sunstrider.

– Kael’Thas... – debochou Sylvanas dando as costas para Halduron. Ele notou que o corte da espada de Arthas ainda estava impresso no corpo de Sylvanas. Uma cicatriz em suas costas era a prova do terrível dia no Portão de Silvermoon. – Um simples mendigo que rasteja nas migalhas da magia arcana dos Antigos...

– Senhor! – um soldado chegou atrás de Halduron e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. O líder dos Farstriders a encarou ferozmente e lançou.

– Não iremos quebrar a promessa, mas não ficaremos aqui em seu imundo esgoto. – Sylvanas se virou imediatamente pronta para arrancar o coração de alguém. Dois soldados carregavam Andrus, com a roupa de ladino encharcada de sangue e muco. Ele segurava algo na mão esquerda, gorgolejava e salivava sangue. Andrus pediu para os soldados pararem por um momento de segurá-lo e foi em passos falsos até ela. O objeto em sua mão voou para o colo de Sylvanas, alertando muitos guardas ali. Sangue espirrou no rosto da Rainha dos Abandonados e ela segurou o objeto antes que ele caísse. Era um colar de safira, com base em prata com inscrições atrás. “ _Com todo meu amor, Alleria_.”. Ela lançou um olhar duvidoso para seu irmão mais velho, acariciando o colar azulado, sentindo sua textura lisa e fria.

– Não pode ser... Depois de tanto tempo, e-eu pensei que houvesse o perdido... – e depois de uma pausa longa, lançando um olhar mortífero ao irmão mais velho, ela exclamou em Thalassiano: - _Imaginou que isso iria me agradar? Acha realmente que sinto falta de um tempo anterior em que não era a Rainha dos Abandonados?! Assim para você, isso não significa nada para mim! E Alleria Windrunner é uma lembrança há muito tempo morta!!_  – jogando o colar de volta para Andrus, que não o pegou a tempo. – Faça um favor a si mesmo, ladino e retire-se de minha presença antes que eu faça mais que impossibilitá-lo permanentemente de sua voz. - Andrus curvou-se em uma saudação exagerada e cuspiu ao chão, escreveu rudemente aos pés da Rainha com seu próprio sangue.

“ –  _Nós te perdoamos, Sylvanas_...” – depois gesticulou para seu próprio peito onde o coração se localizava, seus lábios como se quisesse manter o silêncio e depois em direção a Sylvanas.

 

**Corte do Sol, Silvermoon.**

Hrodi abraçou novamente Sorena. E de novo e mais uma vez. Ela já queria rir pelo comportamento do velho pai.

– Você vai me largar ou o quê? – ela brincou, mas Hrodi segurava suas mãos.

– Promete que não vai se meter em encrencas?

– Ahn... Acho que não mais... – os dois olharam para o chão sem ter o que falar um para o outro. – Hey, tia... quero dizer... Senhora Vereesa... – a elfa a olhou pelo canto dos olhos azulados. – Posso visitar meu velhote aqui quando eu puder?

– Entre em minha cidade e será sua sentença de morte.

– Então quer dizer que vou poder?! – Sorena respondeu com um sorriso exagerado e infantil. – Viu? Ela pode ser rabugenta, mas vão cuidar bem de você.

– Escreverei cartas...

– Sim! E se tiverem grifos, eu quero saber! – incentivou Sorena. O velho paladino suspirou e fungou sua tristeza, abraçou a filha mais uma vez e fez um sinal de benção em sua testa.

– Que a Luz esteja sempre com você...

– É, vou lembrar disso quando estiver em uma caverna escura e sem uma tocha, velhote... – os dois riram, Rhonin ajudou o velho paladino a andar até um prédio enorme em que Sorena não poderia entrar. Era o Sunfury Spiral, onde os líderes moravam. Sorena limpou uma das lágrimas que fazia cócegas em seu queixo e deu as costas. Theridion estava ali perto conversando com um guarda real. – Ela é uma tia muito ranzinza não? – comentou ela tossindo um pouco e seguindo pela rampa. Sentiu alguém abraçá-la com vontade, até fazer seus braços adormecerem pela força. Um beijo foi plantado em seus cabelos avermelhados e outro puxão fez ela se encolher com o carinho exagerado.

– Sempre serás bem-vinda ao meu lar, filha de meu irmão Sylvos... – sussurrou Vereesa ainda no abraço. – E Artemísia, a clériga, é tua verdadeira mãe... Serenath é seu verdadeiro nome e ela se escondeu para não trazer mais a ira daqueles que querem o fim dos Windrunner... – Sorena sentiu o aperto sumir e quando olhou para trás, apenas viu a sombra de sua tia entrar no prédio. A mais nova apontou para a sombra, depois para o velho Theridion.

– Ela é uma tia muito maluca, não?

– A única que tinha juízo, se quer saber... – comentou o avô.

– Eu tenho juízo...

– E eu sou o Rei de Ironforge...

– Não era um anão? – confundiu-se Sorena. O avô a estapeou na cabeça.

– Criança tola! Estou fazendo uma piada!

– Vai chover sapos... Sapos coloridos, acho eu... – disse ela olhando bem para o céu azulado de Silvermoon.

– Ora sua...!

 

**Fortaleza Stratholme.**

Oxkhar se sentia vivo pela primeira vez na vida. Trocar a espessa armadura por corselete de couro e botas mais confortáveis. Andar pelas árvores como se fizesse parte da natureza, da própria floresta. Espreitar o Inimigo e rechaçar qualquer um que chegasse perto demais do Portão secreto. Os Farstriders não gostavam de sua presença, mas admiravam sua técnica de luta armada. Quando o Chamado chegou para os remanescentes do Norte de Quel’Thalas, todos responderam um sonoro “sim” para atacar o Necromante de Stratholme. Derris parecia um general poderoso com sua roupa de batalha, suas criaturas conjuradas e suas ordens claras e incrivelmente certas. Tudo que o Abandonado dizia para os Arqueiros-vigia deveriam começar a fazer dava certo. Oxkhar imaginou como era Derris em sua vida, talvez um estrategista nato, um guerreiro estupendo, talvez mais que isso, um líder que inspirava confiança e devoção.

E havia Imladris. Era como cuidar de uma flor em meio a tempestade. Ele sabia que ela era mais poderosa que todos ali, mas esse senso de dever era mais do que ele, e que a Luz o protegesse, não estaria ficando apaixonado pela clériga sombria? Com um movimento rápido de seu braço esquerdo atingiu um morto-vivo com o escudo, para depois baixar a lâmina de sua espada pesada. Os que estavam ao redor o olharam por um momento. Um humano entre os Fartriders? Como isso seria possível? Mas Oxkhar nem mais se considerava como o humano da Aliança, nem mais o paladino da Ordem da Luz, tudo estava tão certo agora que deveria fazer o que fazia.

– Anglir! – ele exclamou para seu companheiro mais à frente. Os dois pressentiram os passos pesados de uma Abominação se aproximando, Imladris deixou os ombros caírem.

– Eu vou ter que derrubar um desses também?

– É preciso! – alertou Oxkhar preparando sua espada e escudo. Anglir e outros se juntaram com seus arcos em um cerco contra a criatura que vinha pela porta da ruína de Stratholme.

– Mas ele me lembra o Gordo... Guarda Real lá de Brill, não é justo! E se for um primo dele?

– Immie, não estamos aqui para... – e os passos ecoaram em seus ouvidos. Oxkhar nunca vira uma criatura tão grande e... horrenda. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e uma vontade irresistível de sair correndo se apoderou de suas pernas, mas era Imladris ali resmungando ao seu lado pelo fato da Abominação ser parecida com outra naquele lugar chamado Brill. O que era Brill? Será que algum dia veria Brill de perto? Estaria Imladris ao seu lado visitando Brill e conversando com Gordo, o guarda Real?

– Arqueiros! – flechas zuniram no ar e atingiram parte da coisa que andava em duas pernas e carregava um machado de cortar carne e ossos que via com os açougueiros de Stormwind. Entranhas saíam por lugares que não deveriam ter entranhas, o odor pútrido era tanto que seus joelhos falharam quando a coisa se aproximou demais. O ex-paladino calculou a velocidade dos golpes da coisa com a lentidão que a arma enorme lhe daria. Ele tinha uma chance. Outra saraivada de flechas retardou os movimentos da criatura. Oxkhar cutucou Imladris.

– Immie, preciso de sua ajuda nessa...

– Fala... – ela curava um arqueiro atingido por uma das correntes que a criatura usava como arma na outra mão. Em uma das outras mãos? Só agora o guerreiro percebia que a coisa tinha vários braços e por tudo que era mais sagrado em sua vida, o rosto... o rosto era humano?

– Eu vou tentar derrubá-lo...

– Não vai dar certo e você vai morrer. – ela sentenciou sem olhar para ele, estava concentrada em mirar uma bola de energia negra em direção a coisa.

– Estou te dizendo, se eu derrubá-lo de lado, podemos abatê-lo sem problemas, ele não vai conseguir levantar mais! – Anglir que estava perto dos dois olhou seriamente para Oxkhar e depois para seus arqueiros.

– Formação Zeroo!! – exclamou e os arqueiros se organizaram rapidamente e mais flechas voaram em direção a criatura. Oxkhar percebeu no que se tratava, era tirar a atenção da coisa, era fazê-la olhar para os arqueiros e esquecer que havia um guerreiro humano ali. Imladris o olhou com uma careta.

– Vai fazer mesmo isso?

– Se eu voltar vivo, você me remenda?

– É o que eu mais faço não? Mas que droga... – ela reclamou aprontando o seu melhor feitiço atordoante. Quando a criatura arredou o pé para frente, deixando o lugar que ela protegia a vista, outros Vigias se prepararam para atacar sem piedade, mas verem a formação dos arqueiros de Anglir, entenderam de imediato a estratégia. Derris deu um meio sorriso morto e desviou de um ataque de um morto-vivo com uma maça estrela. Com um simples aceno fez o corpo putrefato virar cinzas.

– Amadores... – Oxkhar já corria com toda sua força e intensidade, derrubando qualquer morto que aparecesse para interceptá-lo com seu enorme escudo em forma de pipa. Com um movimento rápido, sacou a espada e atingiu a Abominação bem em seu ventre, abrindo um corte tão profundo que vísceras se espalharam no corredor no mesmo instante. As flechas penetravam em seu crânio e peito, enquanto os Vigias com aptidões mágicas entraram no Portal que a Abominação protegia. Derris ajudou o ex-paladino a se levantar depois do golpe que havia dado, a criatura se retorcia em dor e gorgolejos de ódio.

– Mestre Derris? – disse um dos líderes do assalto a Stratholme.

– Com todo prazer, caro Endros... – e com um simples toque na pele viscosa e gelada da Abominação, Derris fez o que para Oxkhar seria impossível. A coisa se levantou mecanicamente e virou-se para o Abandonado. A ferida profunda se fechava aos poucos e os olhos da coisa se tornavam esverdeados. – Agora vá, meu servo... Arraste os meus inimigos com tua força. – a Abominação saiu arrastando o passo e as correntes, dizimando qualquer morto-vivo reanimado pelo Necromante de Stratholme, Amnemmar Coldbringer.

– Por Quel’Thalas!! – gritaram vários Farstriders que invadiam a fortaleza e arrasavam com as forças.

– Como fez isso? – perguntou Oxkhar ainda atordoado pela bagunça que tudo havia se tornado de repente. Imladris corria de um canto para lá, sorrindo como uma criança e ajudando os soldados feridos.

– Ahn, já esqueceu que sou um Feiticeiro, paladino?

– Ex-paladino. – disse Oxkhar com rancor levantando sua espada e partindo para a batalha dentro das ruínas.

– Graças a noite que Dar’khan não está aqui... Seria memorável duelar com ele...

– Que-quem?

– Um cara muito chato e extremamente pomposo... Elfo do Sangue como fui antes.

– E-ele era tão forte assim? – Imladris passou pelos dois levantando as mãos e conjurando uma aura protetora para o time de elite que entrara.

– Ele explodiu Quel’Thalas ao mando do Rei Lich. Dizem que morreu por causa de uma humana... – e saiu correndo como entrou.

– Vamos dizer que mais outro inconveniente saiu de nosso caminho. – Oxkhar esmurrou um ladino do Flagelo com uma força considerável. Além do buraco que o escudo abriu na cabeça do inimigo, o barulho de algo estalando alertou o mais novo Farstrider. O sangue que escorreu no chão fez o rapaz parar. – O que foi? Nunca matou um dos seus?

– Ele era... era...

– Cultos dos Amaldiçoados. Acostume-se. Terá mais deles aqui e nem todos estão verdadeiramente mortos por fora. – Oxkhar se aproximou e tirou a máscara negra que o ladino usava. Era sim um humano. Talvez mais jovem que ele, talvez um jovem que também perdera a esperança e se entregara ao lado perverso do mundo.

– Guerreiro humano, está tudo bem? – perguntou Anglir entrando por último com os Arqueiros-vigias. Oxkhar não parava de olhar para o olhar morto do rapaz no chão. – Temos que continuar. Barão Rivendare é nosso alvo! – ordenou ele para os arqueiros. Todos se embrenharam nas ruínas silenciosamente em seu jeito invisível de guerrear. – Oxkhar, filho de Hrodi. Precisamos de você. Irá continuar conosco ou ficará aqui?

– E-eu... – Anglir balançou o ombro de Oxkhar com cuidado.

– Não há como voltar. Você matou um homem, alguém de sua raça. E é assim que será daqui por diante. Aceite isso e aproveite o pouco de vida que ainda te resta.

– O que resta a todos nós, eu diria... – comentou Derris comandando a Abominação a entrar e guiá-los para passarem despercebidos dos soldados do Flagelo.

– Barão Rivendare fez atrocidades com os elfos de Quel’Thalas. E arrebanhou humanos das vilas aqui perto para seguirem seus propósitos. – explicou Imladris ajeitando seu elmo recém-encontrado. Oxkhar a ajudou a colocar a peça no lugar e amarrá-la bem ao queixo. – Não há como voltar. Ele vai te matar na mesma hora e fazer você voltar como um deles... – apontando para o corpo do rapaz humano morto no chão. – E ahn, eu não vou gostar de te derrubar... Não vai ser nada divertido.

– Por que faz isso Immie? – ela deu de ombros e passou a mão de leve no braço ferido do paladino, o ferimento se fechou milagrosamente.

– Orgulho...

– Orgulho...?

– Todo poder à Horda! E que venham mais deles... – e saiu furtivamente atrás de Derris, o rapaz não via outra possibilidade e os acompanhou como pôde.

 

**Corte do Sol, Silvermoon.**

– Posso cantar uma música?

– Não.

– Vai deixa, vai... – pedia Sorena para Kalí se arrumando para sua profissão.

– Não... Já disse!

– Só uma musiquinha boba que eu aprendi quando era criança? – Kalí a olhou receosa, calçando suas botas de viagem.

– Não quero que cante para mim agora. Estou saindo e logo voltarei e não quero pensar que se você cantar agora talvez eu não vá mais escutar sua voz quando eu voltar.

– Então quer dizer que eu posso cantar quando você voltar? – a cara de inocente de Sorena fez Kalí baixar a guarda e suspirar alto.

– Eu preciso me concentrar...

– Grande batalha contra o Grande Mal... – debochou a garota elfa. – E eu fico aqui esperando morrer de dentro pra fora. Lindo!

– Não fale isso, você não vai morrer.

– Não, porque no exato momento que meu coração parar de bater, eu vou voltar.

– Sorena...

– Como uma Abandonada em decomposição. Acho que vou praticar mais os feitiços de restauração... Sabe, eu deveria aprender mais sobre conservação de tecidos mortos... – ela dizia para si mesma. Kalí se aproximou e desferiu um tapa em seu rosto. Sorena deu alguns passos para trás e gemeu. – Isso dói! – com a face pálida e de veias ligeiramente esverdeadas. - Estranho...

– O que é estranho?! – despejou Kalí com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Eu não... sinto a dor depois do tapa... Sabe? Aquela sensação de que está ardendo...? – tateando o seu rosto e fazendo alguns arranhões leves para ver se sentia. Kalí se jogou contra ela e a abraçou fortemente. – O que... foi...? – ficaram ali em silêncio, Kalí a balançando mansamente como se quisesse ninar Sorena. – Sério, o que foi? Kalí...?

– Pode cantar... – acariciando as costas da mais nova. Kalí sentia que a pulsação de Sorena estava fraca e quase inaudível.

– Tá, eu canto... – e pigarreando se afastou da mais velha um pouco e começou a cantar baixinho. – Você é o meu raiozinho de sol, meu único raiozinho de sol... – fazendo uma coreografia ridícula como se fosse uma criança. – Você me faz feliz quando o céu está nubladoooo... – imitando nuvens com os dedos se mexendo. – Você nunca irá saber, minha querida, como eu te amo, então por favor não roube o meu raiozinho de sol... – ficou e silêncio para saber da reação da mais velha. - Viu? Bobinha como qualquer música besta que criança canta... – comentou após terminar. Kalí a olhava curiosa e com um sorriso triste no rosto. – O que foi?

– Da onde você tirou isso?

– Ah sei lá! Raios de sol! Aqui não é o lugar que venera o Sol e tudo mais? Pois então... Raios de sol... A poética é bonita, mas sei lá se a situação pede por isso. Quer saber de uma coisa? Vai logo pro seu “trabalho” porque eu estou sentindo uma vontade enjoativa de chorar agora mesmo! – e empurrando a elfa mais velha para fora do quarto que usavam durante o dia, fechou as portas e abriu um armário de madeira encostado na parede oposta. Entrou e suspirou de alívio, mordendo o punho em agonia para não deixar que ninguém a ouvisse chorar. Ficou ali por um tempo, forçando a vontade de gritar ir embora, de parar de ter medo de morrer e voltar como uma coisa inanimada e que com certeza os guardas de Silvermoon iriam trucidar na mesma hora, de estar completamente sozinha em um armário velho e empoeirado. Mordeu tanto sua mão que nem sentiu os dentes cravarem na carne entre o polegar e o dedo indicador. O sangue viscoso escorreu lento para o chão e pingou em seu vestido. Ela cheirou um pouco o punho e se encolheu enojada com o odor de sua carne. Estava ficando podre por dentro.

 

**Undercity, arredores das Ruínas.**

– O que aconteceu para sermos obrigados a defender os mortos-vivos?

– Warchief Thrall demandou essa tarefa a nós e vamos cumpri-la, soldado...

– Sim, eu sei! Não me oporia a nenhuma ordem de nosso Líder... – Oxkhar lia a carta vinda de Stormwind. A Irmandade das Arqueiras informara que o paladino Bolvar Fordragon, seu principal líder na Ordem morrera em combate em Icecrown. A traição viera do lado da Horda. Um Abandonado chamado Putress chegara sorrateiramente nas legiões contra Arthas e despejara bombas com a Nova Praga em cima dos soldados. Isso afetara o Rei Lich, mas não tanto quanto aos vivos.

– Em algum lugar Onyxia está chorando... – ele comentou colocando a carta dentro de sua bota. Havia uma segunda carta da Visionária Akara, predizendo que o futuro de Oxkhar era estar naquela batalha, ali mesmo, para salvar uma pessoa muito importante na vida dele.

– Quem se importa com uma cria de Asaletal...? Pelo menos ela segurava esses paspalhos lá na cidade de vocês... – disse Derris entediado.

– Qual é o plano? – perguntou um líder orc disfarçado entre os arbustos, Vol’jin, o líder troll da Horda estava ao seu lado, machado de guerra abaixado no chão, sua armadura de couro suja e camuflada. Era noite e as fogueiras dos soldados da Aliança estavam a poucos metros de onde estavam.

– Esperar o sinal...

– Qual sinal? – perguntou o companheiro ao seu lado.

– O sinal vindo do céu.


End file.
